Behind the Musician
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Now 18 Vicky must get a full time job to help support her family when her dad can't find work. She becomes the new personal assistant to Chip Skylark. But when sparks start to fly Skip Sparkypants steps in which forces Cupid to take a stand. VickyChip
1. Evil Babysitter for Hire

**A/N: **Think of this is a distant prequel/sequel (whichever way you look at it) to my first FOP fic "Twas the Wish Before Christmas". I know a few people wanted to know how the heck Vicky managed to wind up married to Chip Skylark so here's a little story about how it all began...

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter One: Evil Babysitter for Hire_

It was approximately five days after her eighteenth birthday when she got the news. The terrible, scary, life altering news. Vicky's father...had lost his job.

"What do ya mean you lost your job?!" the reddish-orange haired teen demanded.

"You're outta work Daddy?" Tootie gasped.

"I'm afraid so pumpkin." their father sighed. "The business is closing down. Everyone employee there is looking for new work now."

"Well I'm sure we'll manage somehow dear," his wife tried to assure him.

"Yeah Daddy," the twelve-year-old in glasses beamed, "you're a really good worker. Somebody will hire you. I just know it!"

"Oh come off it squirt!" Vicky snapped. "Did you hear what Dad just said?!"

Tootie turned to her sister with wide eyes.

"Every stinkin' employee there got fired today!" the teen growled, "That means that Dad's got tons of competition for a new job!"

"So?" Tootie inquired, still not getting her sister's point.

"So what if Dad can't find somewhere to work? Huh?! What if it's weeks, months, or even a year before he can find more work?!" Vicky continued.

"Now honey," her father spoke up in a shaky tone, "I'm sure it won't be that long before I-"

"And what about the bills huh?!" Vicky's rant continued, "How will pay our gas, electric, water, cable TV, or phone bills?!"

Tootie was starting to look nervous.

"And then there's the groceries!" she went on, "Doido's vet bills! Doctor visits! Teeth cleanings! Braces adjustments! Trips to the optometrist! And all my magazine subscriptions!!!"

"Vicky dear," her mother spoke up, "if you're so worried about how we're going to pay the bills then why don't you help out by-"

Vicky spun around to her mom with narrowed eyes, "By what?"

Her mother visibly flinched under the weight of her stare, "By—uh—by...getting a job?"

Tootie quickly brought up her hands to cover her ears.

"I HAVE A JOB!!!" Vicky shouted at the top of her lungs.

After the ringing in her ears died down her mother nodded, "Yes Vicky honey, we know. It's just...well...it's just that..."

"What your mother is trying to say sweetie is that-" her father cut in but was sure to choose his words carefully, "-babysitting may be a fine way for a sixteen-year-old girl to earn some extra spending money. But it's no way for a high school graduate to earn a living."

Hearing this Tootie brought her hands back to her ears and slowly started to back out of the room (a.k.a. the danger zone).

Flames instantly sprang up in Vicky's fuchsia eyes. Her hands balled into fists and she hunched over as if she were some wild jungle cat about to spring forward and attack.

"I **LIKE** BABYSITTING!!!" she screeched, "And for your information I plan on making a living off of it!"

"How dear?" her mother asked timidly.

"I'm glad you asked Mother," Vicky smirked, pulling a rolled up piece of paper from her back pocket and holding it out for her parents to admire, "Behold! Loveable Vicky's Center for Precious Gifts From Above!"

Her parents stared wide eyed and speechless at the drawing. It seemed to be some elaborate blueprint plans for a daycare center.

After waiting a moment for their shock to wear off Vicky continued, "I plan to make a career out of babysitting brats—I mean—children!"

Tootie gulped, it seemed that future generations would be suffering under Vicky's harsh care-giving techniques. Like shoveling manure out of their kitchen sinks.

"This is all very nice pumpkin," her father ventured, "but won't this place cost a lot of money to build?"

"Oh I've already taken care of that." Vicky smirked thinking of the savings account she'd opened for stashing all the loot she'd made off of babysitting kids and milking their gullible parents dry. "I've almost got enough money. By the time I reach twenty Loveable Vicky's Center for Precious Gifts From Above will be well under construction. Heck, I might even throw in some robot Vickys to make house calls!"

_Like anyone would want one of those things watching their kids._ Tootie thought bitterly.

"So I guess you intend to keep babysitting until you've raised enough money then?" her mother guessed dejectedly.

"Yep." Vicky nodded.

"Well that's okay honey," her father forced a grin trying to remain optimistic, "It probably isn't necessary for you to have a full time job yet anyway. I'm sure that I'll be back to work in no time."

* * *

_Two months later..._

Tootie happily bounded down the stairs on her way out carrying a small stack of books under her arm.

She passed by the entrance to the kitchen on her way and stopped when she saw her big sister sitting at the dinner table flipping through the want ads.

"Hey twerp," Vicky muttered without looking up, "Where are you going?"

"To the library." Tootie answered holding up her stack of books. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Vicky grumbled taking another sip from her coffee mug, "Dad's still unemployed so that means SOMEBODY around here has to get a job and start helping Mom pay all these bills."

Her little sister came over and noticed the pile of bills and overdue notices lying on the table. Apparently Vicky couldn't put it off any longer; their family was going into debt. She'd have to start pitching in or they'd all be moving out.

Not wanting to stick around and listen to her sister gripe further Tootie edged out of the room and bolted through the door.

Sighing Vicky sat back in her chair and glared down at the newspaper. "This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed, "I'm not qualified to do any of this junk! I'm a babysitter. That's all I do! It's what I'm good at!! But it's not enough to pay off all these stupid bills!"

Groaning she snatched the paper off the table, wadded it up, and tossed it into the garbage can on her way into the living room. "I'll just watch some TV." she told herself as she fished the remote out from between the couch cushions.

The first channel she flipped to was some boring documentary on the discovery of some subspecies of sea urchin. The next was a channel devoted entirely to weather. But she finally paused when she came to one of her favorite channels, a channel for music's biggest stars. The current show was about the ever popular teen singing sensation Chip Skylark.

Vicky scowled; she didn't know why she left that jerk's posters up on her walls. Sure he used to be her biggest crush, heck she'd even almost married him! Of course, it wouldn't have been a marriage of mutual consent but who cares about some trivial detail like that? Anyways, it turned out that he was just some broke dreamer with a flawless voice and sparkly smile. The record company paid for everything, man, that guy had it made. But had she married him she would've automatically been responsible for half his debt.

Debt, hm, there was a word she was sick of. She'd already had to dip into her savings a few times to help her parents cover the bills. At this rate she could kiss her life's earnings good-bye within a year. She'd cancelled nearly every magazine subscription she had, started babysitting twenty-four seven whenever there was an unsupervised child available, and needless to say...this was all driving her nuts!

She was distracted from her wandering thoughts when a showy commercial came on during the break starring who other than—Chip Skylark.

"Hey all you fans out there!" he sang out, practically shoving his face into the camera.

"Dork." Vicky muttered.

"Have I got great news for you!" he continued. "I'm looking for a new member of my crew to join the team and travel with me on my upcoming concert tour this summer!"

Vicky's ears perked up though her expression remained that of someone bored to death.

"So if you think that you've got what it takes to jam with the band be at the Cellebra Grand Hotel for a chance at a job interview this Saturday! Good luck music fans!" and with a flash of his trademark shiny teeth smile he danced off stage.

Some guy from the record company popped up to explain the rules and regulations. "You must be at least eighteen to apply. Proof of identity is required. All applicants are to arrive at 9 AM sharp. Chip Skylark will not actually be present for the interviewing process."

"Figures." Vicky huffed, "But wait a minute," she thought about the job, "personal assistant? That's kind of like being a babysitter for the stars. I mean what? I run a few errands, tell him he isn't a conceited flashy dork, and make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid while he's out in public."

This was sounding more and more like something right up her alley. "And the Cellebra Grand Hotel is only a forty-five minute drive from here. Yeah, I could be there by nine tomorrow morning. And I'm definitely eighteen. My summer isn't looking too packed...provided the pay is good."

She considered this for a few more minutes before rising to her feet with a look of determination etched across her previous grim features. "Alright! I'll do it!!"

* * *

_Saturday morning at the Cellebra Grand Hotel..._

"Oh I just love Chip Skylark!!" a blonde teen wearing WAY too much make-up squealed, "You've just gotta hire me! I have every album he's ever made! I listen to them fifty times a day wearing my Chip Skylark concert t-shirts and eating my Frosty Chip-Os for breakfast!"

The board of interviewers stared dumbfounded at the obsessive teen. "Well uh," the head interviewer, a man from the record company named Tony Platinum, spoke up while crossing her name off his list, "we'll just be getting back to you on that. Thank you."

The girl batted her mint green eyes a few times; she really looked like she lived off that frosted breakfast cereal...and about ten gallons of caffeine. "You'll get back to me? I don't understand. Does that mean I got the job? Oh I really hope that I got the job! I just love Chip Skylark! I own all his merchandise! Chip Skylark pillowcase, Chip Skylark posters, Chip Skylark mini toaster oven, Chip Skylark bubblegum flavored mouthwash..."

"Security," Tony sighed as he lowered his black shades and pressed a red button beneath the desk.

Two big goons dressed in purple jackets came in and 'escorted' the crazed girl out of the building.

"Next," Tony said in an emotionless tone.

"This isn't going so well," a female interviewer with a tight brown bun and round black sunglasses sighed. They all looked the same in that respect, all wearing shades and fancy high priced business suits. The only thing that made Tony the top man of the group was the fact that he was the official manager to Chip Skylark, and the head of the record company that handled all his financial needs...and reaped the benefits of his album sales.

"I know what you mean," Tony sighed twirling his blond ponytail and yawning as they waited for the next applicant to arrive. "They're all a bunch of squealy teenage girls. All they want is the chance to meet Chip Skylark. I don't think that there's a single person out that who's actually qualified to handle this job."

"Um...hello?" a reddish-orange haired teen asked as she poked her head in the doorway.

"Ah yes...Vicky?" Tony asked looking down at his clipboard. "Well come in and have a seat there. Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Okay," Vicky shrugged. Her reaction was rather unexpected by the board, usually it had taken the others no more than ten seconds to start in on a rant about how much they worshipped Chip Skylark or envied his talents...or fashion sense.

"So," Tony began, "you're eighteen I presume?" Vicky nodded. "And what sort of experience do you have in the work field young lady?"

"Well um..." Vicky tugged at the collar of her green turtleneck; she was feeling kind of stuffy in the bluish-gray suit she had on "...I've done a lot of babysitting back in Dimmsdale. And I...uh...I'm really experienced with handling responsibility and taking care of brats—I mean—other people so..."

Tony quirked an eyebrow, "Wait a minute. You're name is Vicky right?"

"Right."

"Vicky," the female interviewer asked, "as in 'Icky Vicky' from the song?"

Vicky's teeth gritted together and a vein in her forehead pulsed, "Yes."

Tony and the other interviewers looked highly amused by this new piece of information. "So then, why are you applying for a job where you'd be working directly for Chip Skylark?"

"Because my father is out of work and my family needs the money okay." she hissed.

"Well how can we be sure that you won't try to kidnap our star client and force him into marriage again?" the lady with the tight bun asked before she and the others burst into laughter.

Balling her fists tightly Vicky pushed her chair back and got up to leave. _I don't have to sit here and take this from these corporate geeks!_ she thought angrily, _What the heck do they know about anything?!_

Tony raised a hand to stop her, "Wait a moment Ms.—uh—Vicky!"

Spinning around on her heel Vicky was three seconds away from telling these jerks exactly what she thought of them and their precious money making client.

"What?!"

Folding his hands in front of himself on the desk so as to look more professional Tony spoke in a thoughtful voice, "You just said that you wanted the job because your father had been out of work and you needed to help support your family."

"Yeah so? What of it?!" she demanded hotly.

"So," Tony leaned forward and brought his hands up so that his chin was resting on them, "how would you like a job?"

Every other occupant in the room had they eyes bulging and their jaws dropped.

"Huh?" Vicky asked, this was unexpected.

"You aren't serious." The female interviewer asked in unmasked disbelief.

"I'm quite serious," Tony grinned, "Vicky, how would like to be the new personal assistant to teen singing sensation Chip Skylark?"

Vicky felt her knees grow wobbly; she needed to sit down, needed to think. "I—um—well I-"

"Now wait just a minute," another male interviewer with slicked back black hair objected, "you can't just **give** her the job. What makes her better qualified?!"

"Simple," Tony responded in a matter-of-fact tone, "every other applicant we've interviewed has been obsessed with our client. They're either after fame, money, or some other means of personal gain. But Vicky here is supposedly in this solely to help out her family. Now that's a safe enough reason. Chip doesn't get harassed, we don't have to worry about her trying to ride his coattails to fame and fortune, and if things don't work out...she's fired."

"But what about her lack of skills." the brunette persisted.

"What lack of skills?" Tony shrugged, "She said she was an experienced babysitter. And what is a personal assistant if not a babysitter to the stars?"

There was a low murmur from the board of interviewers. Tony just retained his relaxed position, leaning forward on his hands, and looking completely confident in his decision. Vicky on the other hand was on the edge of her seat. Sweat was rolling down from her forehead. She really needed this job. From what she'd heard out in the waiting room the pay was supposedly twice that of any local job, if you didn't mind varying work hours.

_Please...please...please..._ she silently begged.

The murmuring died down and the board seemed to be unanimous with their decision.

"Well?" Tony asked the brunette.

Taking off her sunglasses the woman sighed with a faint smile, "Well Mr. Platinum, you're his manager. If you say that this young lady is best suited for the job, then it's hers."

"Splendid," Tony grinned and turned to Vicky holding out a large packet of papers, "flip through this tonight. We'll have you come in tomorrow bright and early at eight 'o clock sharp. I'll personally be here to show you the ropes."

Vicky graciously accepted the packet from the thirty-something-year-old manager and replied eagerly, "Yes sir Mr. Platinum. Thanks! You won't regret this!"

Tony watched her rush through the door hugging the packet (which as it turns out was her contract) to her chest. "I wonder if that girl has any clue of what she's just gotten herself into?" he smirked.

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ So Vicky's finally got a job and a way to help support her family. Hey, it's not like she wants a full time job right now. But it's help out or ship out and she certainly isn't about to do that. Remember that she's starting to realize that taking her loved ones for granted isn't going to lead her anywhere worth being in life so she's trying to shape up and be a bit less...icky. Just a bit. ;-) Next Chapter: It's Vicky's first day on the job. Will it be her last? And how will Chip react when he sees that the 'wackadoo' from two years back is now his new personal assistant? Review and you shall see! 


	2. The Ditz with the Glamour

**Disclaimer** My bad! I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. Oh well, I do not own The Fairly OddParents. All I own is this story and any characters not seen in the show. Surprising? I know. But if you could all please close your mouths now, you look like petrified fish.

**A/N** Thanks KwazyKandyPie, I love it when reviewers include a line/scene from the story that they liked. I went to your profile page and visited your art site, it's really good. I liked the song pics best. I don't know if this story will be a big hit or not. I guess not many people would pair Chip Skylark with Vicky but heck, I don't care. I can see it working. Yay young love!

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Two: The Ditz with the Glamour_

Sunday morning came and with it a bittersweet feeling washed over the pink eyed teenager. Vicky stood in front of her dresser mirror staring at her reflection as she attempted to brush her hair, apply make-up, and floss her teeth all at once. She was in a hurry, the power had flickered on and off sometime during the night causing her alarm clock to reset itself to the wrong time. So here she was running late on her very first day on the job.

"Hi Vicky!" Tootie smiled brightly as she skipped over and stood in front of her doorway. "What'cha doing?"

"I'm getting ready for work twerp," Vicky muttered mid floss.

"Want me to pour you some cereal for breakfast?" Tootie asked.

"No," Vicky shook her head, "that nutcase Chip Skylark has some freaky teeth fetish. He probably makes a big deal if somebody on his staff has a piece of food between their teeth. No way am I giving that guy anything to chew me out about today."

"Wow," Tootie blinked, "that was a _mouthful_."

Vicky scowled at the lame joke causing Tootie to yelp and rush downstairs.

Once she was finished she rushed over to her closet where the top to her burgundy business suit was hanging. Just because she was stuck working with a bunch of black wearing sheep didn't mean she had to dress like them. That was probably the only clause they left out of her twenty-nine page contract. Her eyes were still sore and watery from reading over all the fine print.

Slipping the jacket over her shoulders she turned to inspect herself in her full length mirror. "I look like a corporate geek." she frowned. Her hair had been tamed down a bit with about half a bottle of hairspray and left to hang down just below her shoulders. She used the black sunglasses she'd been given on her way out of the building yesterday as a sort of headband to keep her bangs from falling down over her eyes. Apparently that wasn't very professional looking.

"Vicky dear!" her mother called from the kitchen, "If you aren't on the road in five minutes you'll be late!"

"I know!" Vicky groaned. Yeah sure, it was great that she'd managed to land herself a job that would help pay the bills but of all the people she never wanted to work for Chip Skylark was right there at the top of the list. She was still casting glares at little kids skateboarding down the street when she heard them snickering while Chip's song 'Icky Vicky' blared from their boom boxes.

So five minutes came and went and Vicky came flying out of the house, throwing open her car door, and jabbing the keys into the ignition. It took a few tries but she eventually managed to crank it up. She couldn't wait until her dad was employed again. Then she could get back to babysitting and save up enough money for that daycare center. Once she started raking in the big bucks she'd finally be able to afford a better car. But right now, money was tight. So she had to suck it up and move on. Swell.

* * *

She arrived at the Cellebra Grand Hotel with less than ten seconds to spare. Panting she raced up to the doors (from her parking space at the rear of the lot) and started searching for that Tony Platinum guy who was supposed to start showing her the ropes.

"Ah Vicky," a familiar voice from behind startled her.

Spinning around she came face-to-face with Chip's manager, "Oh, hi Mr. Platinum." she replied with an uneasy smile, "I was just looking for you."

"I trust you've skimmed over your contract?" he asked.

"Yep," Vicky nodded and pulled the packet from her black leather briefcase. "Here you go, all signed."

"Excellent," Tony seemed enthused as he took the papers and tucked them away.

_Wow, a corporate executive showing an actual human emotion, that must've hurt. Vicky inwardly chided._

After taking a moment to adjust his shades he clasped his hands together, "Now, let's get down to business shall we? Right this way, I'll give you a taste of what you'll be doing around here young lady."

It didn't take long for Vicky to realize that her earlier suspicions had been one hundred percent correct. If nothing else she was essentially an errand girl for the pampered pop singer. Whether it be fetching some imported water to have ready on his offstage stand, replying to the millions of fan mail letters he received, or running all the way across town just to pick up a dozen of his favorite strawberry cream filled doughnuts it was always her that they called upon.

To tell the truth, she hadn't so much as seen a trace of Chip Skylark the whole time she was there. Well, not unless you count the CD covers, posters, music video backgrounds, T-shirts, or...okay, so she hadn't seen a trace of Chip Skylark **in person**.

By the end of the day Vicky had made up her mind, she _loathed_ this job. Her ankles were sore, her knees were achy, she had a splitting headache, and couldn't get a single minute to herself so she could rest. Even her lunch hour had been spent answering fan mail while munching on an apple she'd snagged from one of the dozens of fruit baskets the guy probably received daily.

At long last evening came and she could finally go home. She practically dragged herself through the revolving glass doors of the hotel and began the long hike to the back of the building where she was parked. No sooner had she set foot on the pavement then a clap of thunder boomed in her ears followed by a streak of lightning that lit up the darkening sky.

"Oh great," she muttered sarcastically as water droplets descended in vast amounts, "even the weather won't cut me a break!"

Picking up her pace she started to sprint for her car only to fall face first in a puddle when the heel to her new dress shoes broke off. Swearing under her breath she got up and ignored the long run in her hose, vowing never again to wear a skirt to work. By the time she reached her vehicle she was soaked to the bone and sniffling slightly.

_Perfect, she thought irritably, the last thing I need is a cold!_

Digging her keys out of the puddle that had formed in her jacket's front pocket she jammed them into the keyhole on the door and yanked it open.

"This day bites." she declared before starting up the car. It took her several more tries this time but it finally cranked...just before it died completely.

"I do not BELIEVE my luck!" she screeched. After making countless attempts to get her car running again she gave up and stormed out to the bus stop. She hated resorting to public transportation--not being much of a people person--but in this case she really didn't have much choice.

It didn't help that for the whole bus ride home she had to listen to a bunch of high school girls in the back of the bus gush over Chip Skylark while they played his greatest hits album over and over again on their portable CD players at top volume.

Vicky's only consolation was that they might all go deaf and never be able to hear their idol's perfect voice again. That thought actually managed to bring a smile to her face, if only for a brief moment.

* * *

The next week or so went by pretty much the same way for Vicky. Her car was in the shop and the estimate to fix it was twice what the piece of junk was actually worth. So she resigned herself to relying upon public transportation for the remainder of the summer.

In accordance to her vow she took to wearing dress pants instead of skirts. Her dress shoes had been replaced by semi-fashionable black boots. She grew tired of wearing her hair down and having to diminish the ozone with her vast hairspray consumption so she reverted back to her usual ponytail.

Today she was back in her burgundy suit--now a pants suit--and rolling her eyes as some long winded city official rambled on in her ear through the cell phone she'd been issued.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mayor but Chip Skylark is not available for private parties." she sighed before hanging up.

"Ms. Vicky!" the brunette from the board of interviewers snapped as she pushed her way through the backstage crowd carrying a large bouquet of roses. They were currently preparing to shoot Chip Skylark's newest music video 'Just One Me'. "There you are!"

_Oh great, Vicky winced after she'd unsuccessfully dunked through the crowd, she spotted me._

Everyone addressed her as 'Ms. Vicky'. No biggie, she didn't plan on growing attached to any idiot here, so she never much cared that they hadn't bothered to learn her last name. "Yes Ms. Taupe," Vicky responded, "what can I do for you?"

Shoving the bouquet into her arms Ms. Taupe directed, "Take those straight to Chip Skylark's dressing room. They're from one of his sponsors. I swear the last thing that boy needs is another endorsement."

"Yes Ms. Taupe." Vicky took the bulky bouquet and headed off towards the dressing rooms.

It wasn't a big deal, delivering something to Chip's private dressing room. She'd done it several times before. He was hardly ever there, always out signing autographs, rehearsing, shooting a commercial, or making personal appearances. In fact, of all the times she'd been forced to make a delivery he'd never once been around. Of course, there's a first time for everything...

Walking down the narrow hallway Vicky could barely see where she was going over the top of the massive bouquet. The thorns were starting to prick her hands, weren't they supposed to pull those things off? Apparently the shoddy florist had missed a few. She couldn't wait to sit them down and read the card, so she knew who to hurt later.

With all the commotion going on in the bustling hallway outside she failed to hear the melodic humming coming from inside the dressing room. Noticing the door was closed she growled in frustration and bumped it open with her hip. The force needed to break into these makeshift rooms wasn't all that great. She supposed that's what the huge muscled, narrow minded bodyguards standing on either side of the entrance were for.

Since the lavender clad security guys were used to seeing her face by now they simply kept staring ahead stoically as she headed inside muttering about her sore hip.

_Oh they wish they could be_

_But it's just a fantasy_

_Cause there's just one me!_

A flawless voice sang out. A rather handsome teen stood in front of the vanity mirror smiling as he combed through the tuft of black bangs sticking out from under his red cap.

The reddish-orange haired girl in the back of the room wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings as she mechanically carted the bouquet over to a round wooden table in the corner and heaped it atop the rest of the untouched gifts that were piled there.

"There," she dusted off her hands and backed away from the mountain of presents.

Unbeknownst to her she was on a collision course with the oblivious pop singer as he did a backwards slide away from the mirror.

Three...two...one...

"HEY!"

"OOF!"

_THUD!!_

Pushing herself up off the floor Vicky spun around to see what unfortunate stagehand was about to die. "Hey jerk, just who do you think you are?!"

The guy in the red jacket stood up and pushed his sleeves back down before turning towards her. With a toothy grin and a swoon-worthy wink he responded confidently, "Me? I'm Chip Skylark."

_Oh crud, Vicky paled, I am SO fired!_

Getting up she started backing away while muttering an apology. If he recognized her, she was finished. Pop stars didn't exactly like having their former hostage takers as personal assistants.

Blinking in confusion of her horrified expression Chip just shrugged and headed off into the bathroom. Seeing her chance Vicky made a beeline for the door.

_FLUSH!_

"Wow," she dug her heels into the carpet and came to a sudden stop, "that was fast."

Emerging from the bathroom Chip sighed to himself, "Ah, the sound of flushing always helps me relax before a big video shoot."

Vicky didn't know whether to laugh her head off or slowly back out of the room incase whatever weird disease he had was catching.

Seeing that she was still there Chip decided to handle the situation in the typical fashion. "Okay," he whipped an 8 x 10 picture of himself out of his back pocket and snagged the pen off the stand with all the gifts, "who should I make this out to?"

Vicky looked stumped. "Wait," she finally snorted, "you don't think that I'm one of those lame brained squealy fan girls who snuck in here just to get an autograph do you?"

Now it was Chip who seemed confused, "Aren't you?"

Vicky quirked an eyebrow and gave him an 'of course not you moron' glare.

"Hold up," Chip grabbed his red cap and pulled it down over his head, "you're not another one of those obsessive stalkers from the fan club after a lock of my hair are you?"

This time Vicky couldn't suppress a laugh. This left Chip more baffled than ever. _Who is this crazy chick?_ he just couldn't shake the feeling that he'd met her before.

Seeing his perplexed expression she caved, "I'm your--uh--new personal assistant."

His eyes widened a bit, "You mean I've got a personal assistant?" he asked.

"Duh," she glared gesturing over to the large pile of gifts on the table, "who'd you think was carting all this stuff in here day after day?"

Glancing over at the pile he shrugged, "I guess I thought no one had been hired yet."

"Wait," Vicky placed a hand on her forehead, "you mean that I've been working here all this time and you never even knew the position had been filled?"

Flashing another sparkly smile he replied, "I guess not. Oh well."

Vicky watched unamused as he swirled around on the heel of his sneaker. _What an idiot._

She was heading back out the door when the dreaded sentence reached her ears.

"You look familiar."

It was an innocent enough statement...yet the response could get her fired.

"Have we met before?"

Sweat started pouring down her face, luckily she still had her back towards him. "Um, who? Me? Nope, no way. Must've been some other crazed sixteen-year-old babysitter."

"That's it!" his fingers snapped as recognition hit him.

_Me and my big mouth! she scolded herself._

Walking over he cut off her exit, "You're that wackadoo who held me against my will at Timmy's house two years back."

Vicky was visibly shaking now, "N-no I'm not."

"C'mon," Chip laughed, "I never forget a hostage taker. You're Vicky, _Icky_ Vicky."

That did it. Something snapped in the logic center of Vicky's brain causing her to lose control of her temper and grab Chip Skylark by the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward and eye level. "Fine! It's me okay! Big deal! You got a problem with that?!"

Unfazed by the rough treatment the blue eyed teen looked thoughtful for a moment before inquiring with a grin, "Are you gonna try to kidnap me and force me to marry you again?"

"No." she practically spat the word out.

"Then no," he shrugged and landed gracefully when she released her vice grip on his collar.

"So," he laughed after a moment of tense silence had passed between them, "just couldn't stay away huh?"

_I swear that if my job wasn't riding on this dork I'd put my fist through his million dollar smile! she mentally swore as the vein in her forehead started pulsing again._

"Don't flatter yourself Skylark," she snapped, "The truth is that I hate your stinkin' guts!"

Whipping out another 8 x 10 he started signing it, "Then why are you working for me?"

"Because somebody has to babysit your bratty ego and I need the money." she huffed.

"Dude, that's harsh." he muttered and stuck the cap back on his pen before tossing it aside.

"Hn, I'd prefer we just went back to you not knowing I exist." Vicky admitted in clear annoyance, "I've managed to go for over a week without running into your pretty boy face. I'm sure if I try a little harder I can keep from dealing with you directly all together."

"Suit yourself," came his nonchalant response as he headed out the door.

Vicky growled when he shoved the autographed picture into her hands on his way out.

"One more thing," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Chip was about to turn around when a wadded ball of paper hit him square in the back of the head nearly knocking off his cap.

"Take **THIS** with you!"

Rubbing the tender spot beneath his cap he looked down at the paper wad. The autographed picture. "Whoa, I take it you took that whole 'Icky Vicky' song personally."

"Well **_duh_**," she snapped, "What'd you think I thought that dumb song was about, _pumpkins_?!"

"You're on in ten Mr. Skylark." a freckle faced, blond headed stagehand announced as he hurried by.

Glancing back Chip gave her his signature gesture (the one that seemed to come with its own sound effect) and flashed yet another pearly white smile before heading off to make the video.

Vicky just glared after him, unimpressed by his showy exit. "Fame is wasted on the brainless." she sighed.

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _And chapter two is out! Now that they've met things seem to be going--well--I wouldn't say smoothly. But hey, at least they're tolerating each other right? Next Chapter: She may have been able to dish it out to little kids but can Vicky stand a job where she gets a daily dose of her own medicine? And what could make Chip Skylark desperate enough to come begging at her door? Review, no flames, and um...pudding! 


	3. Farewell to Wackadoo

Cosmo: Hey, where's the author's note?

Wanda: I guess she decided not to put one in this chapter.

Cosmo: ::_panics_:: What?! But that's craziness! Craziness I tell you! They'll riot in the streets!!

Wanda: Calm down Cosmo I'm sure she'll stick one in the next chapter.

Cosmo: ::_lower lip quivers_:: But I want one now!!

Wanda: ::_sigh_:: Alright sweetie, here ya go.

_POOF!_

**A/N:** Blah blah blah...thanks for reviewing...blah blah blah...lol...enjoy the story!

Wanda: Happy now?

Cosmo: You forgot the smiley face.

_POOF!_

_HAPPY!_

**P.S.-** :-)

Cosmo: _Much_ better.

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Three: Farewell to Wackadoo_

Weeks dragged by since Vicky's one and only encounter with Chip Skylark while on the job. With every passing day she was growing sicker of her demanding job of pampering the star. Not a second went by that she didn't consider ripping off the shades, slamming the cell phone on the table, and telling every dolt within earshot where they could shove this job.

"Dear Chip,

You are the greatest musician that has ever lived. I worship the ground you walk on and eat my Chip-Os every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'm really looking forward to the release of your new music video 'Just One Me'. May I have please have a wad of your gum to preserve in the display case I've built? It will go perfect with that napkin I rescued from the trash that time you stopped by Mega Burger on your last tour.

Your Ever Devoted Servant,

Mimi Clutterstaff"

Vicky wadded up the disturbing fan letter and began typing up a reply that she felt suited the recipient.

"Dear Mimi,

Thanks for eating my cereal, watching my music videos, and basically devoting every waking hour of your meaningless existence to worshiping me. Stay in school and out of the trashcans.

The Guy You Idolize,

Chip Skylark

P.S.-I am enclosing the wad of gum you requested."

Smirking Vicky pulled out the gum she'd been chewing and stuffed it into the envelope with the response. "I wonder if this whack job will try to run a DNA test on that gum."

But to her dismay the second she finished with the oversized mail sack full of letters to Skylark in came what couldn't have been less than half the local post office staff carting in several more bags.

With a loud moan she slammed her head down on the keyboard.

"_You've got mail."_ came the automatic announcement.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

"Ms. Vicky!" Ms. Taupe shouted causing the pink eyed teen to choke on her sub.

"Wh-what is it Ms. Taupe?" she coughed out.

Ms. Taupe glared down at her as if she had no right to be eating on her lunch break. "Mr. Skylark will be down for his interview with the Dimmsdale reporter any minute!"

_So?!_ Vicky didn't dare vocalize her annoyance. Ms. Taupe wasn't someone who enjoyed being questioned.

"He specifically requested that his prized gold medallion be polished so that he could wear it during the interview." she continued.

_He's got two hands_, Vicky noted sourly, _let him polish it himself._

But the 'get busy' look in Ms. Taupe's eyes told Vicky that she would be the one stuck doing the polishing. Sighing she took off towards Chip's dressing room to find the stupid medallion.

She found it sitting atop a velvet cushion which—of all the ridiculous things—rested on the top of a marble pedestal. "This guy is way too attached to that thing." she grunted, apparently Chip had a certain tradition for handling every little task he did during the day. For music videos or everyday stress relief he went into the bathroom and listened to the 'soothing' sounds of the toilet flushing. For personal appearances and autograph signings he spent at least a half in front of the mirror brushing and flossing his teeth, each one getting an even amount of strokes, toothpaste, and mouthwash. And for interviews and other major events he always wore his lucky gold medallion.

"Celebrities sure can be weird." she muttered while polishing the treasured possession.

Fifteen minutes and a little elbow grease later the medallion was spotless and so shiny that you could see yourself in it. Vicky, however, did not like what she saw.

"Man, I look miserable." she noted while staring at her scowling reflection.

"Hey, my medallion!" Chip beamed as he came skidding into the room.

"You're welcome." Vicky grunted as she handed the 'lucky' trinket over.

Chip wasted no time in throwing the chain over his head and positioning it just right. Even Vicky had to admit, it certainly pulled his whole look together and made him look...well...even more dreamy.

She quickly shook her head to clear the mental image of Chip being a flawless dreamboat. She wasn't one of his mindless fan girls, not anymore.

Satisfied with his appearance now he looked over at the personal assistant he'd shared all of two brief conversations with. "Hey tha-"

"Five minutes first rate teen singing sensation Mr. Skylark," an orange haired stagehand announced from the doorway.

Remaining motionless for a moment Chip finally exhaled and headed out the door. The routine was admittedly starting to grow quite mundane.

When he was gone Vicky crossed her arms and glared after him, "Ingrate."

From the television hanging on its stand in the corner she could see the channel seven evening news begin.

"This is Chet Ubetcha," the short newscaster said as the camera zoomed out to reveal his companion, "coming to you live from the Cellebra Grand Hotel with universally loved teen pop singer Chip Skylark!"

Vicky stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound.

"Thanks Chet," Chip grinned, "yeah it's been a fun couple of weeks hanging out here at the Cellebra Grand Hotel. I especially enjoyed the staff allowing us to shoot my new music video in their spacious lobby."

Proceeding his statement Chip did his trademark moves that looked more like a series of sudden spasm to Vicky.

"So with your stay at the hotel coming to an end are you prepared to begin your summer long concert tour?" the small stature reporter asked.

"You know it," Chip winked (and mini-spasmed), "and the first stop is the home of my good buddy Timmy Turner. Dimmsdale!"

"This is Chet Ubetcha saying...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DIMMSDALE?!" the reporter freaked, "STORM THE BOX OFFICE! GET YOUR TICKETS NOW!!"

And with that they went to a commercial while members of the news crew tried to pry the newscaster off the camera.

Rolling her eyes Vicky got up from the fold out director-style chair she'd been sitting in. Honestly, she was getting fed up with all of this.

"Grr...I'm getting fed up with all of this!" she seethed, "Every day I'm stuck running errands for that needy teenage brat while he sits back and gets praised and showered with gifts! It's not fair! The money may be good but it's all going straight to paying bills. At this rate I'll never have any time to babysit and my savings account will dry up!"

"Ms. Vicky!"

Groaning and clenching her fists the pink eyed teen turned around to face yet another angry voice. "Yes Mr. Platinum?"

"You were sent out earlier this week to pick up a dozen of Chip Skylark's favorite strawberry cream filled doughnuts were you not?" he demanded.

"Y-yes," she answered hesitantly.

"And yet the doughnuts you brought back were covered in **sprinkles**, am I correct?"

"Yeah, so? That's all they had," she shrugged.

Tony's left eyebrow twitched a little above the rim of his shades, "Do you know why we insist that all his sugary snacks be absolutely sprinkle free?"

"No."

Whipping a magazine out of the fold of his jacket Tony shoved a toothpaste ad in her face. On it was a picture of Chip Skylark flashing his shiny teeth smile. But nothing seemed wrong with the picture. As far as Vicky could tell everything was just fine.

"Just look at it!" Tony exclaimed clearly infuriated by something in the photograph.

"Um..." Vicky stared at the ad a few minutes longer before confessing, "...I don't really see anything wrong with it Mr. Platinum."

Grinding his cosmetically whitened teeth together the manager produced a magnifying glass from the other fold of his jacket and held it up in front of the sparkly smile.

Vicky leaned in closer and started to squint.

"There!" he yelled, "Right between the back molars on the top row, right side."

After a great deal of effort she could just barely make out a tiny blue speck caught in between the teeth. She wanted to smack the goof ball upside his head for freaking out over such an entirely unnoticeable flaw.

"A sprinkle?" she inquired.

"A SPRINKLE!" Tony shouted as if the end of the world had arrived. "Chip Skylark is known for his sparkly white smile. What do you think will happen if someone notices a sprinkle caught between his back teeth?! And in a toothpaste ad no less!"

"Um...that he's been eating cream filled doughnuts with sprinkles?" she guessed still not seeing what the big deal was.

Slapping a hand to his forehead Tony lost what little patience he had. "Do you realize that you may have just caused permanent damage to Chip Skylark's image?!"

"Over a stupid little sprinkle?!" she burst out.

"You simpleton," Tony snapped, "you obviously don't know anything about stardom! Why'd I even bother hiring you in the first place?!"

"Okay, that does it!" Vicky exploded, "I'm tired of being bossed around by a bunch of rich jerks in bad suits! I've had it with running all these dumb errands! And if I never see another fan letter addressed to Chip Skylark again...it'll be too soon!"

Tony's brow furrowed as he regarded the red faced teenager, "Talk like that young lady is a good way to get yourself fired."

"Fired?!" Vicky scoffed, "HA! Find yourself some other brat pampering babysitter to run errands for your precious meal ticket, because **I QUIT**!"

And the words were out of her mouth before she could even think to stop them. Once again her nasty temper had gone and gotten her in way over her head. How was she supposed to help support her family now?

_Oh never mind!_ she told herself as she marched out into the hall and headed straight for the revolving doors, _Anything's better than working for Chip Do-For-Me and his overpriced nanny Tony Gold-digger._

"That's just fine missy!" a voice that was unmistakably Tony's called after her, "You can considered your contract shredded!"

Fuming Vicky stormed out into the parking lot where the object of her aggravation was surrounded by a hoard of screaming fans.

_Where's a brick when you need one?_ she thought maliciously.

Not willing to add being thrown into jail to her list of things that went horribly wrong today Vicky bypassed Chip entirely and got on the bus which had just arrived. Never in her life had she been more ready to return home, and stay there!

* * *

Later that evening Vicky still hadn't broken the news to her parents. Her mom was working overtime and her father was off at one of the few temp jobs he'd managed to find. Those never lasted more than a couple of weeks and the pay was often terrible.

Tootie sat in the living room watching television since school had let out for the summer. Vicky was back at the kitchen table flipping through the want-ads. The sooner she had a new job the sooner she could put the misery of the old job behind her.

She'd just finished reading over the first column without any luck when a familiar voice drifted through the air with its angelic tone.

_Went walking through_

_The mall last Thursday_

_Had a whole flock of posers_

_In my way_

_Seems they don't understand_

_They're just imitatin'_

_Seeking popularity_

_Through constant duplicatin'._

_Oh they wish they could be_

_But it's just a fantasy_

_Cause there's just one me!_

_Cruisin' down the boulevard_

_In my hot new car_

_Man it just ain't easy_

_Being music's biggest star._

_Look to my left_

_Then turn to my right_

_All around the fans they crowd_

_Dressed so we look just alike._

_Oh they wish they could be_

_But it's just a fantasy_

_Cause there's just one me!_

_Just be happy with yourself_

_And try to see_

_There's no cooler trend_

_Than individuality!_

_Oh they all want to be _

_(Like me! Like me!)_

_But it's just a fantasy!_

_(Fan-ta-sy!)_

_Cause there's just one_

_(Just one! Just one! Just one!)_

_Oh yeah!_

_Stand true, think new_

_Do what ya gotta do _

_Cause when it's all through_

_You'll still be you_

_Wake up from the fantasy_

_I said there's just one me!_

Tootie looked up when a recognizable sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Gulping she noted that Vicky had stormed into the room. Tootie shivered as her big sister towered over her, her shadow cast upon the petrified twelve-year-old.

Breathing so hard and deep that you'd swear puffs of smoke wear coming out her flared nostrils Vicky snatched up the remote and turned off the TV. She then proceeded to twist the power knob off the television set and pop the red power button off the remote using the tips of her nails.

"Wh-what was that for?" Tootie ventured. Sure she knew that Vicky wasn't exactly Chip's number one fan anymore, but she figured that since she was working for him she'd achieved a higher tolerance for the guy.

"Never ever let me catch you listening to that blockhead again!" Vicky warned, "Is that clear twerp?!"

Tootie nodded hastily.

"Good."

Tootie winced as the remote came crashing down and shattered on the floor in between them. Vicky spun around on her heel and headed back into the kitchen.

"Uh oh," Tootie whispered, "Vicky must've lost her job too."

* * *

Later that night Vicky's parents had gone out for groceries leaving her and Tootie with the house all to themselves. Neither could really enjoy it much. Vicky still hadn't told her parents about quitting a much needed job and Tootie had been silently watching her from the living room through the kitchen's entrance.

Pulling the want-ads back out Vicky sighed. This wasn't working. The bills had come today along with a few overdue notices. The credit card companies were growing impatient.

Outside a white limousine cruised down the street, the moonlight gleaming off the sleek paint job. With the concert tour officially starting in Dimmsdale the following week Chip Skylark was on his way to the fancy resort his agent had booked for him on the other side of town. Unfortunately his limo picked now to have engine troubles.

As fate would have it, the stretch limousine broke down directly in front of Vicky's house.

"Great," Chip sighed as he stepped out of the motionless limo, "that's twice I've been stranded out in the suburbs of Dimmsdale. What are the odds?"

"I'll call Mr. Platinum sir," the driver offered as he too emerged from the limo, "and have him send the spare limousine."

"Thanks Weston," Chip smiled, but his smile soon faded when he heard an ear piercing scream from a house across the street.

"AAAHH!!!" the teenaged girl squealed, "It's CHIP SKYLARK!!"

That was all it took to send a mob of squealing fan girls chasing after Chip. The pop singer was all too used to this by now and managed to put up a pretty good chase throughout the neighborhood before finding himself surrounded right back where he'd started.

His heart started pounding as images of crazed fans ripping his clothes to shreds, yanking on his hair, and screaming at him to sign all sorts of things he'd really rather not be imagining flashed before his eyes.

_I've gotta get out of here! _he panicked.

The endless sea of teenage hormones backed him up all the way against the front door. Desperately he turned and started pounding against it, hoping against hope that somebody was home.

His prayers were answered when the door opened and his personal assistant (as far as he knew) appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on out here?!" she demanded glaring daggers at the girls swarming around her house. "Get the heck off my lawn you squealing geeks!!"

"Vicky!" Chip gasped in unmasked relief, "Oh I'd hug you if I wasn't afraid you'd turn into a googly-eyed kissy-faced wackadoo."

"What is it with you and that word?" she asked while arching an eyebrow, "And what's the big idea of holding your stupid fan club meeting on my parents' front yard?!"

"Please Vicky!" he begged, "Ya gotta let me in or else my overly-adoring public will rip me apart!!"

"Really," Vicky smirked causing him to drop to his knees and beg harder.

"PLEASE!" he pleaded, tugging at her black jeans.

Vicky looked up at the mass of fanatical fans closing in around them. _I'm gonna regret this._

"Fine," she sighed, "but only until the police get here and clear out these mindless, pop star idolizing weeds."

Chip graciously agreed and darted into the house. With a smug grin Vicky slammed the door in the fan girls' eager faces.

Once safely inside he was able to relax. "Thanks Vicky, I totally owe you one."

"Yeah just add me to your list of IOUs." she scoffed folding her arms across her chest.

_RING!_

"I'll get it!" Tootie called from the living room.

"So," he exhaled nervously glancing around, trying his best to ignore the pounding at the door as Vicky shut the kitchen drapes, "this is where you live huh?"

"Uh-huh," she replied absently, "just don't touch anything. My parents will be back soon and they're already gonna be upset when they found out what happened today."

"Why?" he asked innocently, "What hap-"

"Vicky!" her sister shouted, "It's for you! Something about an application you sent in?!"

For a moment a spark of hope flashed in Vicky's impassive eyes. "I'll be right there!"

Chip sighed as she dashed out of the room leaving him alone standing in her parents' kitchen. "I sure hope Weston's doing okay out there. And I really hope my manager shows up quick with the spare limo."

A few minutes passed by and boredom started to set in. He began to idly wander around the kitchen before spotting a pile of bills spread out atop the kitchen table. "Whoa," he murmured, "I guess Vicky wasn't kidding when she said she took the personal assistant job because she needed the money."

Despite what Vicky thought, he wasn't a total clod. Sure he wasn't the sharpest note on the scale but he knew enough to realize that not everyone was lucky enough to have a big time record company handle all their debts. Even so, he still sometimes found himself envying people like Vicky and Timmy. At least they got to live normal lives.

Not that he didn't love his fans but truth be told, he wouldn't mind a bit of time to himself every once in a while. But his contract wouldn't allow it. His record company producers' handled the bills, but only if he kept up his part of the deal, which was to keep up the sales. And that meant countless hours of autograph signings, endorsements, public appearances, early morning rehearsals, and...well...you get the idea.

"Dude, I never thought I'd say this," he muttered staring down at all the overdue notices, "but...poor Vicky."

"What?" Vicky asked coming back into the room with a very dismal look on her face.

"Uh..." he faltered before noticing her bummed out expression, "...what's wrong?"

Sighing she decided to just tell him, it's not like there was anyone else around she could talk to. Tootie had rushed up to her room after handing her the phone. "Not that you care, but I didn't get the job I applied for."

Arching an eyebrow Chip inquired, "You're trying to work two jobs?"

"Huh?" oh this was too typical, "You mean Tony didn't give you the _good_ news?"

Skylark shrugged and shook his head.

"I quit today." she said simply.

"What?!" his blue eyes bulged, "Why am I always the last one to find out about these things?!"

"Probably because you're always so busy soaking up all that fame and fortune that seems to constantly follow you around." she griped.

"Hey now that's not cool." he objected, "You don't know the half of what I have to go through on a daily basis!"

"I know that you're not sitting around at home in the dark with a mountain of overdue bills to pay." she countered.

"Yeah," he admitted, "about that...Look, I don't know what happened to make you quit, but I do know that this proves you're not so—ya know—_icky_ anymore. So if you'd like your old job back, it's yours."

"Well I don't need your charity pal!" she huffed. "I quit because I was sick of being your errand girl! I work my butt of and you don't even care! All you do is set back, get pampered, and drive yourself even further into debt! But hey, you're a big star, so why _should_ you care?! It's not like you have to live in the real world—like the rest of us!"

Vicky's sarcasm wasn't lost on the annoyed singer. "I'll have you know that my life isn't exactly Champaign and caviar! It's hard work being a pop music star! Early wake-up calls, long hours, tons of publicity stuff, and barely a minute's peace to yourself!"

He could tell by the glare she was giving him that she didn't buy his words for a minute. Getting mad obviously wasn't going to accomplish anything. And standing here arguing about their problems wasn't getting either of them anywhere. Chip's current problem would be solved soon enough when his manager arrived to get him out of his fan made prison. But Vicky's problems wouldn't go away that easily.

Glancing over at the pile of bills on the table he decided to take a stand and prove that he wasn't the spoiled, selfish, glory seeker that she had branded him to be. "Face it Vicky, you need a job or you won't be able to help your family pay off these bills. Come back and work for me again and I...I'll...**double** your salary!"

Vicky's eyes widened, this was certainly unexpected. _He can't be serious_, she thought suspiciously, _Besides, I HATE that stupid job. Ugh, but I really need the money!_

Shooting a look over at the endless array of bills she frowned. What the heck was she supposed to do?! Hm, maybe some of her old babysitting tactics were in order...

"Triple my old pay," she bargained, highly doubting that he'd be dumb enough to pay her that much.

"Deal!" Chip instantly agreed.

Her jaw dropped as he proceeded to shake her hand, sealing the deal in the customary Hollywood fashion.

"Mr. Skylark!" a male voice called over a megaphone. "This is the Dimmsdale City Police Department. We have cleared the area. I repeat, we have cleared the area. It is safe to emerge from your place of refuge!"

"Awesome!" he beamed rushing over to the door.

Sure enough Vicky's house was completely surrounded by police cars and yellow tape. The crowd had been forced to disperse leaving Chip a clear path to the spare limo that had just arrived.

Vicky watched still dumbstruck as Chip made a run for the limo. "I'll see _you_ bright and early tomorrow morning!" he smirked before hopping inside his ride and speeding away.

Groaning Vicky remained in the doorway as the cop cars started pulling away. "I can't believe it. The jerk who went and made my name a big media joke just offered me back my old job at triple the pay."

As much as she hated to admit it, that was a pretty nice thing to do. And she wasn't exactly accustomed to having people do nice things for her. Stranger yet, she now found herself feeling almost grateful to the kind hearted celebrity. "Hn," she scoffed, trying to retain some of her dignity after staring at him with a gaping mouth and looking like the world's biggest fool, "I hope that dork wasn't expecting a 'thank you'."

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ So thanks to Chip Skylark Vicky now has her old job back, with a considerable raise in salary. Will this change things between them? Or will Vicky revert back to thinking of him as some spoiled egotistical celebrity once she's back at the much loathed job? Review my readers! Review!! Next Chapter: Britney Britney enters the picture and even Chip seems swept up in her beauty and charm. But is this truly a match made in Heaven? Or will there be trouble in paradise? And how many puns must I make in a day?! O.o 


	4. Enter the Capricious Blonde

**A/N: **Due to Cosmo's overwhelming demanding...well, whining...I have returned with another author's note. I'm glad you noticed the episode references in my story, I like to use lots of those, and the whole 'flushing to calm his nerves' thing is just priceless. Yeah I like the Vicky/Chip Skylark pairing, although as far as I know I'm the only one shipping it. It's a crying shame. But so long as people like reading about it I guess that's a start. :-) Oh and Timmy (along with his godparents) will be making an appearance soon. In fact, there are still quite a few more characters to come into play.

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Four: Enter the Capricious Blonde_

Vicky resumed working as Chip Skylark's personal assistant the next morning. For the most part things went on pretty much the same as they had before, only now she was getting triple her old pay. Tony Platinum wasn't too pleased with her return but his hands were tied. Chip had made it clear that he wanted Vicky back on the staff and keeping the teen singing sensation happy was essential or else his company might lose big money.

So everyone learned to grin and bear it. The infamous 'sprinkle incident' wasn't mentioned again--especially not to Chip--and life went on as if the entire quitting episode had never happened. The pop singer and his personal assistant didn't meet up again until his fourth day in Dimmsdale.

Backstage in the Dimmsdale Dimmadome stagehands were rushing around like crazy trying to get everything ready for the big concert. Vicky was put in charge of prop management.

"Sparkling teeth suits for the shiny teeth song...check. Giant billboard of Chip for the background to 'Just One Me' song...check." she droned out mechanically as she went down the list on her clipboard checking off each item as she came across it, "That fog machine thingy for the opening number...check."

She paused to let a couple of stagehands carting a ladder and some lights rush past her. The door to Chip's dressing room opened as said pop star emerged to inspect the stage.

Vicky failed to notice this as she continued scanning down the list, "Life-size cardboard cut out of Chip Sky_dork_..." glancing up she spotted him standing in front of her flashing that dumb pointy gesture of his, "...check."

"Hi Vicky!" he exclaimed.

"AAAHH!!!" she screamed in surprise throwing her clipboard up in the air. Some unfortunate stagehand rigging the lights up in the rafters got conked with it, lost his balance, and came crashing down beside her. "Oops." she winced.

"No biggie," Chip shrugged as the guy crawled out of the body-shaped crater he'd made in the floor, "we have a great health plan."

"Uh-huh," Vicky could already feel herself getting annoyed, "shouldn't you be off getting ready for this stupid concert of yours?"

"I am ready," he announced striking a few quick poses, "This is gonna be awesome. My manager said tickets sold out the first hour!"

"How nice for you." she muttered sarcastically.

"Lookin' sharp Mr. Skylark." an orange-haired stagehand wearing a headset commented as he rushed passed them.

Chip threw him a 'right on' pose. "So," he grinned turning his attention back to Vicky before she could sneak away, "how are things going?"

"With me or your props." she inquired dully.

"With your job." he answered, smile still in place.

"Can't complain," she shrugged without a trace of enthusiasm in her voice, "This job may bite but at least it helps pay the bills."

"Ah there he is!" Tony's voice rang out.

Vicky and Chip turned to see Mr. Platinum emerge from the crowd of stagehands looking ready to trap the singer in a bear hug.

"What's up?" Chip asked.

"Chip Skylark, you've just been invited to attend the Teen Beat Music Awards!" Tony exclaimed excitedly, "Anybody who's anybody in the music business will be there with their date! And the best part is...you've been nominated for TEN awards!!"

_Big whoop_, Vicky frowned, _as if there weren't enough trophies in his case for me to dust._

"But I don't have a date." Chip noted.

"That's where you're wrong my boy!" Tony corrected, "I've arranged for you to attend the awards show with none other than the fabulous pop diva Britney Britney!!"

Chip's blue eyes widened and began to twinkle, "Britney Britney?! WOW! She's like the prettiest girl in the music biz!"

Vicky made a gagging sound.

"Not only that," Mr. Platinum continued, "But she'll do wonders for your publicity! Her teen pop star style fits precisely with your image! Why, you'll be the most famous couple in the nation!"

"Wow," Chip seemed to be floating on clouds as he stared dreamily off into space, "I'm gonna go on a date with Britney Britney."

"And I'm gonna go on a date with my lunch in about ten seconds." Vicky muttered feeling her stomach churn over all this beauty worshipping mush.

"Now the big awards show is still about a week away," Tony informed him, "so that will give the two of you time to start officially dating and attract the public's attention."

Chip momentarily snapped out of his stupor, "Less than a week? Whoa...when am I supposed to start 'officially dating' her?"

"Don't worry Chip," Tony assured him while keying something in on his digital planner, "you just go and have yourself ready by seven o'clock this evening and I'll handle the rest."

"Really?" Chip's features lit up again, "Cool! I'll go freshen up right now!!"

"But I thought you said you were already ready?" Vicky asked only to be ignored.

Tony turned to Vicky after Chip had taken off for his dressing room, "Vicky!"

"What?" she sighed.

"You're Chip's personal assistant."

"Yeah...so?"

"So why aren't you**_ assisting_** him?!" Tony demanded.

"Assist him with what?!" she countered.

"With anything he needs!" Tony yelled, "Hairspray, breath mints, someone to practice his pick-up lines on! I don't care what it is but if you don't get in there right now and make sure that this date goes off without a hitch from start to finish then I can promise you that you'll be in the unemployment line by tomorrow morning! And this time there WON'T be any second chances!!"

Grumbling to herself Vicky stormed off after the excited star. "I hate show biz."

* * *

Vicky sulked in the background of the dressing room while Chip's make-up artists and fashion consultants buzzed around him. She rolled her eyes, this was ridiculous.

_What's so special about Ms. Look I Get My Own Dancers anyway?_ she questioned as she watched Chip swirl around his chair from one professional to the other. _Then again, she is shallow, used to pampering, probably materialistic, and a big conceited ditz...hn, these two losers might just deserve each other._

Normally such a thought would have made her snicker, or at least crack a wicked grin. But for some reason she didn't feel quite so good now that that thought had crossed her mind. Something about the idea of seeing Chip with another girl (and happy no less) made her heart sink.

_No way_, she shook her boggled head trying to clear her thoughts, _it's not like I care who that singing clown decides to date. It-it's not like I'm still grateful to him for giving me this job back with a raise and all. I-I-_

Swirling around in his chair again Chip spotted Vicky standing at the back of the room looking like she was locked in some sort of internal battle. "Vicky? Vicky?! You okay?"

Her pink eyes came into focus as she realized that she was still standing inside Chip's dressing room and currently being stared at by the concerned vocalist. "Oh...what?"

"I said are you okay?" he repeated, "You seemed kind of lost in thought just now."

She suddenly felt a wave of anger wash over her. Why should he care if she was getting bored out of her mind and waging wars against her idiotic assumptions? He had a date with that overly praised pop diva. _He should get back to swooning over her and mind his own business!_

"I'm fine." she lied vehemently, "Just waiting for you to run out of hairspray so I can go run across town and buy you some more, your musical majesty!"

_What is it with her?_ Chip puzzled, _Every time I try to do something nice for her or even just talk, she winds up snapping at me. She may have gotten less icky but she's doubled in defensiveness._

_

* * *

_

As promised Chip's manager had handled the entire arrangement of his first date with the popular blonde singer. He chose someplace that he knew Chip would feel at ease-and more importantly-he wanted the date to take place somewhere that he was sure the 'new couple' would be seen.

"Alright!" Chip exclaimed as he hopped out of the limousine, "My favorite fast food restaurant! Burger Hut!"

His date was a bit less enthused when she stepped out of her ride, "What? Burger Hut? This isn't a fancy restaurant. I bet they don't even have doggie bags!"

Making a mental note to have one of her assistants give Chip's manager a good talking to for her she approached the dark haired dreamy teen. "Hi Chip!" she chirped, "Ready for our first date?"

"I sure am," he replied grinning from ear to ear, "Why don't we eat out here on the patio?"

Britney glanced over at the sun as it started to set behind the buildings, "Oh Chip, that would be--like--so romantic!"

The manager of the fast food restaurant came bursting out the front door, "Chip Skylark and Britney Britney?! At MY restaurant?!"

The two startled celebrities exchanged weirded out glances as the middle aged apron clad manager let out a high pitched squeal.

"Welcome to our fine establishment!" he beamed once he'd regained a bit of composure, "What can I get for you two incredibly popular singing sensations today?"

"Um..." Chip was still a little shaken up, this creepy guy reminded him a little too much of Timmy's peanut butter obsessed dad.

"We're here on our first date," Britney cut in latching onto Chip's elbow.

"Ah," the manager nodded giving Chip a quick wink and a nudge, "then please allow the staff of Burger Hut to make this a memorable experience for you both."

Anticipating that swarms of TV crews would soon be arriving the manager hastily ran over and yanked the door open, "Hey Larry! Tell Debbie to take your place at the grill! You've gotta get out here and wait on some important customers!!"

"But Burger Hut doesn't have waiters." the zit faced teen blinked as he appeared behind the counter.

Britney and Chip took their seats outside on the patio as the manager arranged their special service, assuring them that their meal was 'on the house' and that if there was absolutely anything they needed they had only to ask.

The blonde pop diva glanced sideways at the play area where several screaming kids were crawling up the net on the side of the large winding yellow slide to have a better look at them. "Um...so this is like the most unique date I've ever been on."

"Yeah," Chip smiled obliviously waving at the excited children, "I like to come here a lot and just hang out. It's nice to get away and live like normal people every once in a while. Right?"

Britney just stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Not really."

"Oh," Chip fake coughed and tugged at the side of his collar.

Their 'waiter' arrived and took their order, and-after a quick autograph-he headed back inside to get their meals ready. Since it was _fast_ food they didn't have to wait long for it to arrive.

Staring down at the bland food Britney sighed and picked up the salt shaker. Try as she might she couldn't make anything come out. "Stupid bad salt! You'll never work in this town again!"

Staring at her blankly for a moment as she pointed an accusing finger at the inanimate object Chip couldn't help but burst out laughing. She had to be kidding!

The glare he received from the annoyed teen told him otherwise and he nervously quieted down.

The rest of their dates that week went by pretty much the same way. Britney and Chip had very different tastes when it came to what they liked to do and where they preferred to hang out. Chip was a surprisingly down to Earth person. Just an average teen at heart who wanted to chill out and have a good time. Britney, on the other hand, was the typical stereotype of a spoiled pop diva. While she loved the praise her idolizing fans gave her that was pretty much the extent of her willful interaction with them. The girl was a walking narcissistic self-promoting airhead.

"So then she said 'Well maybe if you didn't spray so much perfume in here my allergies wouldn't act up like that' and I said-" Britney Britney was chattering on about something that had occurred in her dressing room before her last concert.

From what Chip could gather she and her personal assistant had gotten into some kind of argument when she sneezed all over her new platform shoes. "So what'd you wind up doing?" he asked with a yawn. These 'all about me' conversations with Britney were getting tiresome.

"What else," Britney shrugged innocently, "I fired her."

Chip's eyes widened, "You fired her? Over a pair of shoes?"

"_Hello_," Britney corrected, "they were my new sequin studded solid white **platform** shoes!"

Chip sighed and sunk down on the table burying his face in his crossed arms. The high priced coffee house they were sitting in had been all Britney's idea. He felt extremely out of place here. Truthfully, he wasn't a big fan of coffee. It could really stain your teeth.

Pulling a compact out of her matching sequined purse Britney began powdering her face. "So what about you Chip? Do you have a personal assistant who drives you nuts?"

"Huh?" Chip looked up from the table, it wasn't often that Britney bothered to ask him a question about himself, and that question in particular was something he honestly wasn't prepared for. "Um...well, she...no, I wouldn't say she drives me nuts. But she is pretty complicated."

Britney quirked an eyebrow, "She? What's her name?"

"Vicky," he answered nonchalantly.

"Icky Vicky?!" Britney gasped, "Why did you hire her to work for you?!"

"I dunno," he sat upright; "I guess I just wanted to help her out. She needed the money and I need a personal assistant so hiring her just kinda solved both our problems."

"But doesn't she get on your nerves?" Britney inquired, leaning in as if she were with a girlfriend about to be let in on some juicy gossip, "I heard she's like a totally evil babysitter and stuff!"

Chip drummed his fingers nervously on the surface of the small round table, "Well, she's not really evil, more like..."

"Mean? Nasty? A wicked shrew?!" Britney guessed eagerly.

Chip's eyes narrowed, "No! She's not so bad anymore. Yeah she yells a lot, has a real short temper, and snaps at me about being some selfish uncaring jerk-"

Britney frowned; if Chip was trying to convince her that the reddish-orange haired teen had any redeeming qualities...he was failing miserably.

"-but she's really just...misunderstood." he finished, happy that he'd managed to find a suitable word for describing her.

"Yeah, right," Britney smirked, "Look if you don't have the guts to fire her why don't you just have your manager do it?"

"Because I don't want to fire her!" Chip exclaimed. He was getting extremely annoyed with Britney's 'Who cares so long as it isn't happening to me' attitude. "She's going through a lot right now and she really needs this job. And I can understand why she'd be extra harsh because of all the stuff she suddenly has to put up with. And so what if she seems all mean and icky on the outside?! Deep down she's probably a lonely girl stuck in a tough situation with no one she can talk to."

Britney yawned and put away her compact, "Blah blah blah...Chip, if you aren't careful people are gonna start thinking that you like her or something."

His normally cool composure was already shredded by her vanity but her lack of concern for anyone else was driving him absolutely crazy. It was people like her who gave all the celebrities a bad name. And it was people like her who gave people like Vicky a reason to think of teen idols as popularity-seeking spoiled brats.

"Well I know one thing for sure," he snapped pushing his chair away from the table and hopping to his feet, "I don't like you!"

"What?" Britney stared up at him with disbelieving eyes.

"You heard me babe," he answered, "we're through!"

Everyone in the coffee house gasped and turned to stare. Britney's cheeks reddened, embarrassment was an ugly torment for any celebrity to face. "Chip," she hissed, "think about what you're doing. I'm Britney Britney! The totally fabulous, pretty, and popular pop diva! And the big awards show is just one day away!"

Chip didn't know which emotion he felt more. Anger at her continuing shallowness, or surprise that she could even count that high.

"It's over Britney," he declared, crossing his arms and turning away.

Slamming her hand on the table she stood up and glared at him, "Okay then mean Mr. Chip Heartbreak! I was getting tired of you ignoring me all the time anyway!"

"That's because all you ever talk about is yourself!" he shouted.

Neither noticed the camera flashes coming from behind the potted plants near the window.

Britney was scowling; she'd never been so humiliated in her life! "I knew I should've went with that second rate singing sensation Skip Sparkypants when I had the chance!"

Hearing the name of his longtime rival Chip grit his shiny teeth together and headed out the door calling over his shoulder, "Then maybe you should take him to the Teen Beat Awards, because there's no way you're going with me!"

"FINE!" Britney screamed holding up her right ring finger as the door swung closed, "And you are so paying for my next manicure you stupid-ur-stupid head! Because you made me break a nail!!!"

* * *

"Hi out there teen teeth fans! I'm Brad, your host, and welcome to Teeth T.V.!" an orange haired, freckle faced announcer wearing the latest guy's fashion in purple and yellow appeared on the television screen.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" he danced over a few steps as a picture of Chip and Britney fighting at the coffee house appeared beside him on the screen, "Check it out! That hot new couple Chip Skylark and Britney Britney are officially history!"

There was a loud gasp from the studio audience before he continued, "That's right, according to witnesses and these pictures provided by an anonymous photographer who just happened to be in the area, the nation's most popular teen couple has split up and right before the big Teen Beat Music Awards! With all the other invited celebrity musicians already spoken for fans are asking who will the famous Chip Skylark be taking now, yo?!"

The television screen went blank as Tony Platinum lowered the remote and turned to glare down at Chip. "Well? Just what were you thinking?!"

Chip sat hunched over in his chair by the vanity. "Look I'm sorry but she's a total self-centered, materialistic, fame-chaser."

"Of course she is!" Mr. Platinum growled, tugging at his slicked back blond hair, "That's what pop divas are!"

Chip sighed; he'd never be able to make Tony see things his way. It was the concert scheduling on his birthday all over again.

"We're in big trouble now Skylark," Tony warned, "What are your fans supposed to think when they see that Chip Skylark can't even get a date?!"

"I-don't know." Chip admitted. Disappointing his fans had always been a big fear of his.

"I'll tell you what they'll think!" Tony snapped, growing angrier by the minute. "They'll think that their idol is nothing but some dateless washed-up has-been!"

Chip frowned; he was beginning to understand what might've led Vicky to quit.

Tony's knees started wobbling, all that money and time he'd invested into the ungrateful teen with the smooth as glass voice, wasted! "We're ruined!!" he shouted rushing out the door frantically trying to think of some way to fix this mess before it wound up costing his company more money.

After his manager's little episode Chip turned back to his vanity and propped his elbows up to support his drooping head. _I guess I've really done it now. I've created a mess that even my voice can't fix._

Vicky entered through the opened door carrying a bottle of Chip's imported mouthwash. She spotted him sulking at the vanity, shoulders sagging, staring down at the hair products rather than straight ahead at his miserable reflection.

Sighing she decided to bite the bullet and find out why he was so depressed all of a sudden. "I ran into your manager outside in the hall. He seemed really mad." she began. When she failed to receive any sign that he was actually paying attention she went on hesitantly, "So...what's wrong?"

"I think I've just flushed my career down the toilet," he muttered with downcast eyes and a heavy sigh.

"Huh?"

"Britney Britney and I are finished," he explained, "and so are my days as a musician. I don't have a date for the big awards show. Tony says my fans will see me as some kind of loser if I show up dateless. Then my record sells will drop, no one will buy tickets to my concerts anymore, and the ratings for my televised shows will plummet."

His bummed out gaze finally lifted to the mirror where he stared at Vicky's almost pitying expression. "Vicky, what am I supposed to do? The show's just a day away. I need a date...and fast!"

Trying hard not to look like she cared despite the fact that Chip's misery was really starting to get to her Vicky shrugged, "How the heck should I know?"

Chip turned and kept right on pouring his heart out, "I mean, was I wrong to dump someone who was obviously only interested in me for my fame, looks, and incredibly talented voice?!"

_Hey it's not like it's somehow my fault that the musically inclined Casanova lost his preppy girlfriend._ Vicky told herself wishing that he'd turn those gorgeous blue eyes away from her before she melted under their intense gaze.

Skylark paused while Vicky was still trying to talk herself out of sympathizing with him. A light bulb lit up above his head as an idea struck him. Vicky was fairly tall, curvy, easy on the eyes, and surely knew a thing or two by now about the music biz. "Hey! Maybe you could come as my date?!"

"ME?!" she asked incredulously, "Why the heck would I wanna go to some boring awards show?"

"Please Vicky," Chip dropped down on his knees, "I'm begging you! If I show up alone I'll never be able to show my face in public again! You're my only hope!"

For the second time since working under his employment Vicky felt her resistance shatter. But despite the caving in of her well constructed barriers she refused to make this easy for the desperate pop star. Narrowing her eyes she placed her hands on her hips and muttered, "Ya know this is gonna cost ya."

Chip nodded, "Just name your price."

"That's more like it," she grinned; she could already hear the dollars raining down into her severely depleted savings account.

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _So everybody gets what they want as another deal is sealed. Next Chapter: It's the night of the big awards show and many surprises lie in store. Will Chip be regarded as a big joke when he shows up with 'Icky Vicky' as his date? Or will the joke be on Vicky when Britney Britney arrives to take her place? The best way to find out is to review!

April Fool: Hey! I'm not in this story! What's up with that?!

Cosmo: Hahaha!! He said 'up'!

April Fool: ::stares _at Cosmo with half lidded eyes, clearly tired of not being able to 'get the funny out'_:: Knock, knock.

Cosmo: Ooo! Who's there?!

April Fool: How come.

Cosmo: 'How come' who?

April Fool: ::_responds in a flat tone_:: How come I'm the fool when you're the bigger idiot?

::_Cosmo bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter_::

Timmy: I can't believe he laughed at that lame joke.

Wanda: Aw but Timmy, you know Cosmo has an overactive sense of humor. He laughs at everything.

_::Cosmo poofs back over to Timmy and Wanda_.::

Cosmo: Man, that was a good one.

Wanda: ::_sigh_:: Pudding.

Cosmo: ::_his lower_ _lip quivers as he tries not to laugh_:: AHAHAHA!!! She said 'pud' and then 'ding'!

Timmy: ::_glances at Wanda_:: Point taken.


	5. The Night that Changed Everything

**A/N: **Reviews make me happy. The more reviews I get, the happier I am. The happier I am, the faster I update. Wow...it's like a cycle! :-P Not that I don't appreciate the emails. Those are cool too, thanks everyone! You're all so cool! And I'm checking out a few fics that some reviewers requested I read, I'll review them soon!

Cosmo: Look everyone! It's me again! Weee...!!

Wanda: Cosmo! What are you doing?!

Cosmo: Saying 'hi' to the readers and flying around in circles.

Wanda: Did it ever occur to you that if you keep showing off in front of so many people you might expose us and make it so we have to go away and never see Timmy again?

Cosmo: Aw, don't worry kitten. Look, I'll use a disguise!

_Poof!_

_Disguise!_

Cosmo: Look at me! I'm a harmless, everyday, NON-fairy green squirrel!

Wanda: You forgot to poof away your wings you moron!

Cosmo: Hm, I guess that makes me a **_flying_** squirrel. AHAHAHA!!!

Wanda: ::_glares_::

Cosmo: ...I'll be quiet now.

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Five: The Night that Changed Everything_

The night of the Teen Beat Music Awards finally arrived. Doug Dimmadome had insisted upon the awards show being held in the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. Lots of popular events had taken place there, like the sold out 'Crash Nebula on Ice', therefore it was perfect. Lots of seating, great location (sort of), and plenty of room for filming equipment, props, and lighting. Chip's crew hadn't exactly been thrilled when they were told to move the opening set to his concert backstage again.

Vicky had been out running a few last minute errands that Mr. Platinum had so kindly appointed her to do before the show. By the time she was finished she had already missed the bus home and had to hail a cab. She'd gotten home five minutes after she should've left to meet Chip there and had to rush straight upstairs to find the white dress she'd worn during the Miss Dimmsdale Pageant. The dress was a bit snug and clung rather tightly to her curvier body but still fit well enough. It wasn't like all the other girls there wouldn't be wearing dresses so form-fitting that they appeared to be painted on.

"Vicky!" Tootie ran into her sister's room and spotted her frantically searching for her other shoe, "The show is starting soon. If you don't hurry and leave now you're gonna miss it!"

"I know twerp!" Vicky snapped, pulling the shoe out from the pile of clothes shoved under her bed, "But I wouldn't even be late if it weren't for that jerky manager of his!"

"Wow," Tootie sighed dreamily, "my big sister is dating Chip Skylark. That's so cool!!"

"We are NOT dating." the teen insisted, "I'm only going to this dumb awards show with him because he begged me...and paid me."

Shrugging Tootie turned on her heel and headed back downstairs with Vicky rushing down behind her. "So are ya gonna _kiss_ him?" Tootie teased.

"No!" Vicky felt her cheeks grow hot and red, "Now get outta my way before I make you see stars!"

"Have a nice night honey!" Vicky's mom called from the kitchen where she was popping some popcorn for her and Tootie to snack on while they watched the show. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"I'm sure," Vicky mumbled walking outside towards the cab she'd instructed to wait on her.

"Bye Vicky!" Tootie called from the doorway, "Have fun on your _DATE_!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!!!" Vicky shrieked climbing into the cab and slamming the door shut.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Teen Beat Music Awards..._

A certain cerulean eyed, ebony haired teen singing sensation was sitting at his designated table right up front near the stage awaiting his date's arrival. His eyes darted from one entrance to the other, _What's taking so long? Did she get held up in traffic or something? Won't security let her in? Where is she?!_

Chip fake coughed into his hand for about the sixteenth time in the last twenty minutes. The awards show was due to start any minute now and Vicky still hadn't arrived. What was keeping her?!

Rising from his seat Chip spoke to his manager who was standing off to the side flashing a smile at any reporter, photographer, or cameraman who happened to walk by. "Vicky's running pretty late. I'm gonna go check on her. She could be having problems getting past security or something."

"Chip," Tony placed a hand over his star client's shoulder and responded reassuringly, "I promise you, everything's going to be alright. Don't worry so much. Your date will arrive shortly."

Sighing Chip sat back down, "I don't know Tony...maybe you're right. I don't know why I'm so nervous all of a sudden. It's weird. I'm usually pretty calm after a quick visit to the bathroom."

"The flushing didn't help?"

"A little," Chip exhaled deeply and started twiddling his thumbs. _What's wrong with me? I can't let Vicky see me like this! Pull it together Chip. Everything will be just fi-_

"Yo! I'm Brad from Teeth TV here at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome bringin' the Teen Beat Music Awards to you LIVE!" the orange haired announcer exclaimed as he appeared with his camera crew and slung an arm around the startled singer's shoulders. "And here's the main man of the evening, yo! Chip Skylark, nominated for TEN awards!"

Chip smiled uneasily; if Vicky didn't get here soon---he was toast!

"So Chip," Brad inquired shoving the microphone in the pop star's face as the camera zoomed in, "where's your hot date for the big night, yo?"

Chip started to visibly sweat under the pressure. What was he supposed to say? 'I got stood up by my personal assistant who's standing in for my shallow ex-girlfriend because I dumped her right before the big show. So now I'm left sitting here all alone like the world's biggest loser.'

_No_, he frowned, _let's **not** go with that._

"I—uh—well, she's..."

"Right here honey face!" a high pitched extremely girly voice sang out.

The cameras all turned to the new arrival.

"Yo!" Brad beamed, "I just can't believe it, yo! It's like Britney Britney!!"

Chip slowly turned his head to see the preppy pop diva standing across the table in a trendy sparkling pink gown, something that looked as though it belonged on a little girl's dress-up doll. Her appearance was flawless and the change in attitude made her seem absolutely perfect...to those who didn't know better.

Tony grinned at Chip whose eyes had bugged out and jaw had hit the table. "Surprise! I knew you'd be happy to see your dear Britney again!"

"Uh _hello_," the pop diva interrupted, "that's Britney Britney to you pal."

"TONY!" Chip yelped as he spun around to face his meddling manager, "What is she doing here?! Get rid of her before my date comes and-"

Too late, Vicky had just cleared security and entered through a side door (for the less popular people) when she spotted the 'reunited couple'. She stood there stunned in the doorway watching them with a speechless expression. Chip locked eyes with her and shrank down in his chair. This had to be the WORST possible thing that could happen!

Britney tossed the stunned girl a bored glance, "Oh look, it's _Icky_ Vicky. So who like let her in?"

Ignoring the non-important newcomer Brad went on with the pre-show interview. "So, when'd you two musical lovebirds get back together?"

"Huh?" Chip looked from Vicky to the cameras and back again, "We didn't! We...uh..."

"Chip!" Tony blurted out, yanking the panicking singer away from the mic and hissing into his ear, "I had to pull a lot of strings to do you this favor and you're about to blow the whole thing! Did it ever occur to you that it's better to be seen with another celebrity than some no name personal assistant that you hired right off the street?!"

"What?!" Chip couldn't believe his ears, was everyone in this town obsessed with what everyone else thought?

"I.E.," Tony continued, "Vicky is bad for your image. If you want to keep your fans, you'll lose the unpopular shrew."

"I like puppies!" Britney chirped into the microphone.

Chip remained at a loss for words as he watched Vicky walk back outside looking like he'd just driven a stake through her heart.

_Oh no! This...this isn't happening!_ He had to do something! Had to stop her before it was too late! "Wait up! Vicky! Wait!!"

Tony grabbed his shoulders and held him down in the chair and Britney eagerly hopped into his lap planting a kiss on his cheek. "Aw Chippy, don't worry, she can always get your autograph tomorrow."

Before he could protest the lights dimmed, the curtains parted, and the main host of the awards show stepped out onto the stage.

Chip was trapped, trapped in a world of show biz and lies. Completely surrounded by shallow materialistic people who held little to no regard for those they hurt in their self-centered quests for fame and fortune. On the outside he was a silent statue whose eyes were still glued to the closed door just a short distance away from where he was sitting. But on the inside he was a frantic, screaming bundle of jumbled up nerves and conflicting emotions. Vicky...he couldn't get her out of his head. That look in her sad, disheartened pink eyes as she ran from the room.

Several awards later he was still sitting there that way. He only got up to accept the awards he won and mechanically recite his thank-you speeches.

Once the cameras, reporters, and photographers had all moved on to other tables for the time being Britney took the chance to let Chip know the real reason she'd bothered to 'make up' with him.

"Just so you know you big meanie," she whispered, "I'm only here with you tonight because your manager begged me and said you were really sorry. And because our break-up didn't leave me enough time to find somebody else."

He didn't respond, he'd expected as much, right now his thoughts were all on another girl...Vicky.

Nearly all eyes were on the stage as the current presenter was about to announce the winner of the final award, "And the winner is..."

_Drum roll..._

"CHIP SKYLARK!!!"

* * *

It was a little after eleven o'clock, the awards show was over. Chip had won all ten of the awards he'd been nominated for, but it was a hollow victory. He couldn't enjoy a second of the fame and praise because of a certain reddish-orange haired teen's hopes that he'd unintentionally dashed.

He came sulking out of the side door, mainly to avoid a mob of his fans (something he really wasn't in the mood for right now), and headed off in a random direction. By the time he stopped walking he realized that he was now standing in the middle of a park. Benches, playground equipment, bike racks, and... "Vicky?!"

The lonely eighteen-year-old was indeed there, sitting on the edge of a large stone fountain in the middle of the intersecting paths of the park. She looked so sad and let down as she sat there staring up at the stars and then straight ahead at the passing cars. The moonlight danced off the strands of her untamed hair, her cotton candy colored eyes shimmered with the delicacy of unshed tears. Hurt and confusion seemed to radiate off her, it seemed that not even she could fully grasp the entirety of all she was feeling.

Chip slowly made his way over to explain himself and apologize. He only hoped she would listen. "Hey."

Vicky jumped at the sound of his voice, being lost in her own thoughts she'd failed to hear him approach. Now that she was once again aware of her surroundings she made eye contact and replied with a simple, "Hey."

Raking the toe of his shoe across the ground he dropped his gaze, "Mind if I sit down?"

"It's a free country," she shrugged and scooted over a bit signaling to him that it was okay. And why shouldn't it be okay? It wasn't like she'd been betrayed by the guy...well, maybe...but he did have the right to go with whoever he wanted. Compared to her Britney Britney was the obvious choice. So why was she surprised? Why was she feeling so hurt and...and...utterly confused?!

Taking in a deep breath Chip started explaining, "I'm really sorry about what happened in there. I had no idea she was coming. I swear it!"

"That's okay," Vicky responded too tired to try to mask all the disappointment in her voice, "it's not like anyone can blame you. She's Britney Britney and I'm...I'm nobody."

Chip felt a pang of guilt in his heart, "Aw c'mon, that's not true. Look, who cares if hanging out with you helps or hurts my image? I still wanna be friends. And for the record, I'd much rather have spent the night with you."

Vicky felt a small smile creep across her lips, "Really?"

Chip nodded, his pearly white teeth sparkling in the moonlight. "Absolutely."

Vicky's smile turned into a sideways smirk, "So, does this mean our deal's off?"

"Deal?" Chip was perplexed but then recalled their earlier bargain, "Nah, you kept up your part, I'm the one who couldn't get it together."

Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her chin atop them. "Geez Skylark, you're making it really hard for me to stay mad at you."

They both shared a good laugh that ended with Chip staring up at the stars, listening to the traffic gradually die down.

"It's getting late," Vicky noted after a few more minutes of silence. "I should head home."

"You want a ride?" Chip offered, referring to his limousine.

"No thanks," Vicky declined getting up and brushing herself off. Tootie and her mother were probably worried about her after watching the awards show. The cameras may not have shown her face but Britney Britney had been _kind_ enough to mention her name. She had to face the music sooner or later, may as well get it over with. "I'll just catch a cab."

He walked her out to the street, he felt a bit better now but he still wanted to do something to make the whole fiasco up to her. The cab pulled up almost instantly when Chip raised his hand, _Figures_.

"Hey, um..." he placed a hand behind his head and scratched beneath his red cap nervously, "...you wanna share a ride home?"

Vicky quirked an eyebrow, "You mean you wouldn't rather ride back to your hotel in your fancy limousine?"

"Not really," he admitted sheepishly.

He opened the door for her and she shrugged and slid over to the opposite side. "Suit yourself."

Chip smiled and hopped into the taxi behind her. His hotel would be their first stop, being that it was just a few blocks away and she lived out in the suburbs. He was planning on leaving her with plenty of cab fare after being dropped off, he felt it to be the least he could do after the horrible night she'd had.

Shortly after the cab started moving they found themselves ensnared in a rather uncomfortable silence. Eager to break the tension he struck up a conversation about his first date with Britney Britney and how amusing the whole 'stupid mean salt' incident had been. Vicky found this highly entertaining and soon related a similar story about the creepy foreign exchange student from Europe.

The topics changed as the conversation lingered on. They discussed everything from babysitting to music videos, bad days to favorite screw-ups, and even favorites such as bands, movies, and dining places.

"Frankie's Pizza Parlor is pretty good I guess." Vicky admitted while the cab was held up by a red light, it seemed that every traffic light in town had stopped them...like cosmic forces were going out of their way to prolong their time together...which was just fine with them. "But nothing tops Burger Hut!"

Chip's face lit up, "Burger Hut? I love Burger Hut! It's my favorite fast food restaurant!"

"Mine too!" Vicky exclaimed excitedly. "What's your favorite combo?"

"The big burgerlicious burger meal with bacon, fries, extra pickles-"

"-and a large chocolate shake!!" they finished in unison.

"Wow," Chip laughed, "who'd have ever thought that we'd have so much in common? We'll have to meet up there sometime after my last concert here and grab some dinner."

"Uh-" Vicky's expression suddenly took on a more pessimistic appearance.

"What?" Chip asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that—well—my dad got another full time job."

"Really? That's great Vicky!"

"Yeah..." she still seemed dismayed, "but now that he's got a steady job again I was sort of planning to quit tomorrow and get on with my original plans..."

Chip's smile faded into a disappointed frown, "O-oh, well—I—what plans?"

"Um, I wanna start my own daycare center." she replied timidly. _Why the heck am **I** feeling guilty?!_ "I've been a babysitter ever since I was old enough. It's just what I'm good at. And, heh, thanks to you, it's the one thing I'm known for."

Chip tried to grin as she forced herself to laugh. She didn't want him to think she was upset or anything. She'd never planned on keeping this job forever. And her contract did technically expire as soon as the summer long concert tour ended anyway.

The silence that followed this time was short lived. The cab came to a stop in front of the high priced hotel Chip was staying at and the cab driver gave an appreciative whistle when he noticed the ritzy building. He was certain to get a generous tip from this guy.

Vicky and Chip sat motionless in the backseat, both staring down into their candy wrapper and cigarette bud littered floorboards.

Finally Chip turned to her with an idea. "Hey, ya wanna come hang out with me tonight?"

"What?" Vicky's eyes bugged out.

"Come inside," he repeated eagerly, "If you quit tomorrow then this may be the last chance we get to chill out together."

"Not to mention the first," she murmured.

"C'mon," he insisted, "it'll be my treat! Nothing too fancy, we'll order a pizza, rent some movies, make a night of it!"

Part of Vicky was screaming like her old Chip-obsessed self for her to jump at the opportunity to go hang out with the dreamy singing sensation. The smaller, more rational part of her brain was insisting that she turn him down. It didn't take long for her more dominant parts she shut that one up. "Alright." she gulped and gave a quick nod, allowing him to help her out.

_I don't believe it_, she thought as she waited for Chip to pay the driver, _I'm starting to like him. I may even be falling for him! All over again!_

"Ready?" he asked walking up and offering her his arm.

With a nervous giggle she hooked her arm in his and walked alongside him into the breath-takingly beautiful hotel.

* * *

Chip's room was a huge suite on the top floor. There was a full kitchen, hot tub in the bathroom, and a huge bedroom with a big screen TV, king size bed, and snack bar by the door.

"Whoa," she gasped.

"And that," Chip smirked, "concludes our tour."

"You're so lucky," she said in awe, "look at all this stuff you get. There's a **_chandelier_** in your bedroom for crying out loud!"

Chip frowned, "Yeah, it's nice and all but stardom comes with a heavy price."

Shaking her head Vicky sat on the foot of the bed while Chip walked over to the phone on the nightstand and ordered their pizza. "I'll have room service bring us up some movies from the rental place next door to watch okay?"

"They do that here?"

"Sure," he grinned, normally it'd be her running out to pick up the movies, but not tonight. This was a 'going away party' all in her honor and he wasn't about to ruin her fragile good mood by making her run errands.

The movies were brought up followed by their pizza. Chip dished out the generous tips and returned to the bedroom where he and Vicky started watching the movies on the big screen TV.

As the hours wiled away they laughed and chatted on during the films. Sometimes they were simply making fun of a cheesy line or naive character about to get attacked by the killer mudpuppy.

"This movie's hilarious," Vicky snickered, "and it's supposed be a horror flick."

"Looks like Hollywood's starting to run out of ideas." Chip chuckled between bites of pepperoni pizza, "Maybe next they'll make a movie about vicious space raccoons?"

"Or the invasion of the blonde drama queens from Venus?" she joked

Chip scratched his chin, "Hm...what about Skip Sparkypants: Revenge of the Wannabes?!"

That one got them both laughing for a while. It was already well into the early morning hours when they finally started to drift off to sleep. Five thirty came around and found them both sprawled out at the foot of the bed with the TV still on. The empty pizza box was lying on the ground, the remote control at Chip's side, and plastic movie boxes were scattered across the floor. The 'party' was over, and the host and his guest were out cold.

Rolling over in his sleep Chip threw his arm across the contently snoozing Vicky. Almost reflexively he pulled her close and laid his head atop her own with her face buried in the crook of his neck. It was a cute scene to watch. Unfortunately, they _were _being watched...

Being on the top floor of the hotel Chip hadn't bothered to close the drapes. The soft creaking of a painter's scaffold being raised up to the window was heard, but it wasn't enough to wake either teen.

"Ah-ha!" the photographer from the coffee house chuckled, "This is perfect! I can see the headlines now 'Singing Sensation Chip Skylark Leaves Pop Diva Britney Britney for Evil Babysitter Icky Vicky'!"

With a wicked grin she started snapping pictures. "These photos are gonna make me a fortune!"

The orange haired lady stayed there taking 'incriminating photos' right up until dawn. When the sun was up she took the cue and slowly lowered herself back down sniggering about all the money she was about to rake in.

No sooner had she disappeared from sight than Chip stretched out in his sleep, accidentally hitting the remote and switching the TV to some punk rock channel.

The blaring music jolted both teens awake. They sat up staring wide-eyed at the television then glanced sideways at each other flashing sheepish grins when they realized that they really had spent the night together.

"Yikes, the sun's up already," Vicky said nervously while Chip shut off the TV, "my parents must be worried. I forgot to call them last night."

"Yeah," Chip yawned, "my manager's gonna have a cow too. I'm usually up and ready by now. I've got one final rehearsal before the big concert tonight."

"So...um..." Vicky rubbed her arm uneasily trying to think of something else to say, "...I guess this is good-bye then?"

Frowning Chip shook her extended hand, "Good-bye."

Vicky left and took the elevator back down to the lobby. He went over to the large bedroom window and watched her pull away in a cab. He remained standing there staring off in the direction the cab had taken then heaved a heavy sigh. That was it, she was gone. And to be honest, he felt crummy.

Chip had lots of long distance friends but something was just different about Vicky. There was something about hanging out with her that he just didn't get when he was chillin' with all his other pals, or being surrounded by fans, or chased by squealing girls.

Tearing himself from the window he headed into the overly-accommodating bathroom. Everything about his surroundings made him feel so empty and alone. This place was pretty overwhelming without someone around to enjoy it with. But reality set in before he could mope much longer. He had a job to do, he was already going to be late for rehearsal, may as well hurry up and get back to the hollow life he seemed destined to live.

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Ah the paparazzi, always giving celebrities grief. So what will those pictures mean for the unsuspecting Chip and Vicky? Next Chapter: This just in, Icky Vicky is Chip's newest crush! Or is she...? Find out what Vicky has to say to the accusations, and who she blames. And Chip makes a discovery about his feelings that could spell disaster for his career. Review! Review and I shall...uh...bring Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy into the next chapter!! 


	6. Lovesicky for Vicky!

**A/N: **I almost forgot to answer a question about Mark _Chang_ getting jealous of Chip Skylark. There's an episode about some alien princess who's supposedly engaged to him. I haven't seen it, but I know he's against the wedding, so I'm not sure where to go with that angle right now. But fear not, for I have a sequel in mind, in fact a series of fics will stem from this. Sort of like a continuation of the series, only with Vicky and Chip dating. Naturally Mark will be in one of those fics, but for now there are plenty of other obstacles in their way. Oh, Eternal Silence, I'm a big fan of your Vicky/Chip fic!

Timmy: So...do we get to be in this chapter?

Wanda: ::_flips__through the script_:: Yep!

Timmy: Well it's about time!

::_Cosmo poofs into the room holding a torch and pitchfork_.::

Cosmo: REVENGE!!

Wanda: Uh...honey, what on Earth are you doing?

Cosmo: ::_angrily huffs_:: I'm rebelling! How dare she not include us in her story! The show is called the Fairly Odd Parents ya know?! Not the Fairly Teen—um—REVENGE!!

Timmy: Cosmo wait! We're in the story now!

Cosmo: ::_blinks_:: Really?

Wanda: That's right sweetie. So there's no need for you to attack the writer.

::_Cosmo flies over and pokes his head out the door_.::

Cosmo: Sorry guys! False alarm!

Wanda: Who were they?

Cosmo: ::_exclaims happily_:: The angry mob!

Timmy: ::_frowns__with narrowed eyes_:: You and your angry mobs.

Cosmo: Well, I was gonna have Phillip come and negotiate but he needed to change. Get it? Phillip the nickel?! Change?! AHAHAHA!!!

::_Timmy and Wanda glare_.::

Cosmo: ...I'll be quiet now.

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Six: Lovesicky for Vicky!_

About a half hour and a dozen or so ignored phone calls later Chip arrived at the Dimmadome for the final rehearsal.

His manager instantly flew in his face with a cell phone clenched in his right hand.

"Chip! Where on Earth have you been?! I've been calling your suite all morning! I sent the staff upstairs twice!"

_Must've been when I was in the shower_. Chip figured.

"Do you have any idea how late you are?!" Tony continued, flailing his arms about for emphasis, "Don't you take anything seriously anymore?!"

"Relax Tony," Chip replied collectedly, "everything's cool."

"No Skylark, everything is not 'cool'," Tony whipped around to a passing stagehand, "You! Call off the search party. Then inform the police department and FBI that Chip's been found before this reaches the media."

The brown haired stagehand saluted automatically and rushed off to complete the assigned tasks.

"Now where were you?!" Tony demanded.

"Just off hangin' with a friend," Chip shrugged, feeling dismal at the thought of Vicky who he probably wouldn't get the chance to see again, at least not anytime soon.

"Well I'm sorry Chip but someone in your position doesn't have time to 'hang' with their friends." Tony scoffed holding up a clipboard and pointing to the various items he had scheduled for the entire summer, "You've got bigger things to think about! Obligations like public appearances, record deals, endorsements..."

As Mr. Platinum droned on about the endless duties Chip was obligated to do the lonesome singer tuned out his demanding voice and allowed his thoughts to wander. Pretty soon Tony's voice had been completely muted out, leaving only his overly tanned lips flapping like some sort of water-deprived fish.

Glazed over cerulean eyes scanned the stage, the countless rows of seats, and all the bustling members of his crew swarming around the set. _She's not here_, he reminded himself.

Ever since he'd stood there at the window early that morning and watched the cab pull away he'd had this dull yet ever present ache in his chest. Something was missing now, something that his heart yearned to recapture. But for the life of him Chip couldn't place what it was. So he just tried to concentrate on whatever it was that his manager was blathering on about now. Still...his thoughts wondered back to Vicky, and what she might be doing right now.

* * *

_Outskirts of Dimmsdale (Vicky's house)..._

A timid twelve-year-old girl in pigtails tiptoed towards her sister's room and cautiously pushed open the door. Normally Vicky would lock herself in her room, but she'd been too tired when she got home to worry about privacy. All she wanted was to lie down and sleep off the weird feeling that was swelling up inside her.

Tootie peered over at her sister who was fast asleep in her bed with the covers pulled up beneath her chin. Vicky had her back to the door, which meant that Tootie had to enter the 'forbidden zone' and carefully make her way over the dirty clothes, old teen magazines, and crumpled up resumes. When she'd made it to the other side of the bed she leaned in for a closer look at Vicky.

It just wasn't like her to stay out all night. The fiery reddish-orange haired girl was extremely anti-social. It had shocked the daylights out of her family when she'd tried out for cheerleading back in high school...which they later learned was solely to impress some British guy.

Come to think of it, Vicky really hadn't ever had much luck with love. There was that one guy who looked like her male clone...only he was a much meaner scam artist than even she could compare to. And her ever-devoted love slave Mark Chang. In that so-called relationship Vicky was normally the one using him to earn some extra cash through hiring him out as a painter, yard care expert, etc.

When it came to friends Vicky didn't fare much better. She was always pushing people away with her 'dynamic' personality and uncaring attitude. Tootie definitely thought her sister to be one icky rude pain but she was still her sister. And that meant that Tootie worried about her. One thing everyone else didn't quite seem to understand was that underneath Vicky's hot-tempered, money-grubbing, extorting exterior there lurked a lost, lonely girl desperately crying out for love and attention. But no one ever dared get close enough to see that far into those flaming pink orbs, no one that is, except the one person who really didn't have much choice.

"Vicky?" Tootie asked softly watching her sister's face contort, expressing a variety of different emotions all concealed under a scowling mask whenever she was conscious.

_What's wrong with me?_ she was puzzling in her sleep. _I do NOT act this way. I-I don't feel this way! I'm Vicky! I'm not some sappy lovey-dovey swooning fan girl who worships that ground that guy walks on! He stood me up—no, worse—he REPLACED me!_

"Vicky?" Tootie's voice called again, a little louder this time.

Vicky's angry features softened. _But he did throw me a 'going away party'...sort of. And when I was talking to him last night that pampered brat seemed almost—normal. He couldn't have been faking it when he said he wished he could just live like non-famous people sometimes. And Burger Hut, who knew we liked the same combo, the same restaurant?_

"Vicky!" Tootie flinched having raised her voice but the anticipated shriek from her sister didn't come. Lowering her arms she found that Vicky was still lost in her dream world. She was gonna have to try harder.

The sudden feeling of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach returned as image after image of Chip flooded her mind. _N-no way! I do NOT like Chip Skylark! I mean—well—maybe as a friend. But nothing else! I-I wish these stupid hormones would leave me the heck alone! I hate being a teenager!!_

Sucking in a big breath Tootie screamed out at the top of her lungs right into the dreamer's ear, "**VICKY!!!**"

She must've leapt five feet in the air at the first shouted syllable of her name. Pink eyes went wide, arms flailed, and a rather disheveled Vicky hit the ground with a loud _THUMP_!

Clearly shaken she pulled herself back up onto her bed and glared across it at the antsy little girl staring back at her.

"TOOTIE!" she yelled, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

"No, I-"

"I OUGHTTA YANK A KNOT IN YOUR PIGTAILS YOU LITTLE TWERP!!"

Tootie's eyes narrowed, "Well at least you're feeling better."

Picking up on the unusual sarcasm in her little sister's voice Vicky quirked an eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean squirt?"

"I heard you come in this morning. Mom and Dad were starting to worry about you." she explained, "Mom and I saw the show, we heard what that prissy blonde singer said."

"Oh great," Vicky muttered crossing her arms and glaring at the adjacent wall, "so now the whole world knows."

"What happened?" Tootie asked.

"None of your business twerp," Vicky snapped, but the zealous edge had disappeared from her voice.

"I promise I won't tell," Tootie offered sincerely.

Turning her head Vicky locked eyes with her sister. Tootie really did seem concerned, that was rather surprising to Vicky. But then again, she always did figure that the little four-eyed loner was more observant than she let on.

Sighing she unloaded her troubles on Tootie's eager shoulders.

When she was finished Tootie just blinked in shock. "So..." she hesitantly began, "...are you and Chip ever gonna hang out again?"

"Psh, I doubt it," Vicky replied in a 'no duh, of course not' tone.

A playful smirk played across the twelve-year-old's face, "But he owes you a burger and shake."

Vicky glanced down at her sly sibling a moment before laughing in spite of herself. So she did take after her big sis after all? "C'mon twerp," she reached over and lightly tugged on one of Tootie's pigtails, "let's go raid the fridge and watch some TV."

"What about babysitting?" Tootie inquired with her innocent expression back in place.

"I'll let you come advertise with me later." the teen responded nonchalantly as she headed out of her room and down the hall. "Besides, somebody's gotta cart all those flyers around."

"Oh great," Tootie sighed once her sister was out of earshot, "it looks like _Icky_ Vicky's back."

* * *

"**_CHIP!!!_**"

Chip flinched and tightened his grip on the microphone stand to maintain balance while his manger's sudden outcry rang in his ears.

The crew members darted in all directions to get out of Mr. Platinum's path as he came storming through the crowd with a newspaper clenched in one hand and a remote control in the other.

"Something wrong Tony?" Chip questioned watching his manger's face redden, steam practically pouring from his ears.

Tony stepped sideways to reveal a TV on a cart behind him. Holding out the remote he pressed the power button and glared at the screen.

A miniature newscaster appeared behind a round desk; as usual a small photo of the current story was displayed in the upper left hand corner of the screen. Only this time...the photo was of Chip and Vicky!

"What?!" Chip's eyes bugged out. "Who the heck took that picture?!"

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting that teen singing sensation Chip Skylark is now dating none other than the 'Icky Vicky' herself! I repeat Chip Skylark is lovesicky for Dimmsdale's own _Icky_ Vicky!!"

The ebony haired teen's jaw hit the floor just as his cell phone started ringing. Unhooking it from his belt he flipped it open, not even having time to respond before hearing a highly annoyed prissy voice scold him, "I knew you were mean Chip but this is just too low!"

"Britney?!"

"That's Britney Britney to you Mr. Cheater Pants!" she snapped.

"You two-timed your pop diva girlfriend with a common, non-famous personal assistant!" Mr. Platinum shouted.

"No I didn't!" Chip insisted, "She wasn't even supposed to be at the same table as me! Vicky was my date! Britney and I were already through!"

"So you were gonna replace me?!" Britney squeaked. "And you had the nerve to invite two dates to the same show?!"

"Weren't you listening to a thing I just said?!" Chip felt his blood pressure rising again.

"Like that's totally not cool!" she exclaimed, still ignoring him. "Stay with that mean ol' redhead if you want. Cause I never wanna see you again!"

_Click!_

"Well that was pointless," Chip sighed reattaching the phone to his belt.

"It gets worse," Tony grumbled.

"How?"

"Those embarrassing photos are all over the news, not to mention on the front of every hip magazine and popular newspaper. You're a laughing stock Chip!" Tony informed him snippily, "Your fans will be outraged!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Chip replied dismissively.

"Oh?" his manager unrolled the paper and shoved it in front of his face.

* * *

"Singing Sensation Chip Skylark Leaves Pop Diva Britney Britney for Evil Babysitter Icky Vicky?!" a flabbergasted teen clad in black jeans and a short lime green t-shirt exclaimed as she stared at the local newspaper in disbelief.

"Wow," Tootie muttered as she flipped through the channels, "you're on all the news stations and music shows."

Vicky was both shocked and angered by all the unwanted publicity. "I'm ruined!" she cried, "And I didn't even get a chance to start construction on Loveable Vicky's Center for Precious Gifts from Above!!"

"What were you doing?" Tootie arched an eyebrow as pictures from Vicky's overnight stay in Chip's hotel room flooded the screen.

The teen's cheeks turned bright right. "Nothing!" _This is all his fault!_

Tootie hastily unplugged the television (since Vicky had destroyed the power button). _Uh-oh, Vicky's getting steamed..._

The vein in her forehead started to pulse as Vicky clenched her teeth and ground them together so hard they nearly crumbled under the pressure. "First he writes that stupid song about me and sings it on national TV. THEN he has the nerve to pretend to be my friend only so that he can backstab me and get back in the headlines!!"

_Ring!_

Grabbing the phone Vicky snapped out a 'greeting'. "Hello?! What...YOU?! Save it Skylark! I don't care what story your manager's told you to give me I'm never forgiving you for this!!"

Tootie winced as her big sister slammed the phone back down on its hook and stormed upstairs to lock herself in her room.

_Ring!_

_SLAM!_

_Ring!_

_SLAM!_

_Ring!_

_SLAM!_

This went on for over an hour. Finally Vicky stopped answering the phone altogether.

_Ring!_

Sighing Tootie stared at the phone. It had been ringing off the hook for quite some time now. She was getting tired of the sound and didn't want to follow Vicky's instructions to rip the cord out of the wall and pitch it out into the street. Her parents would ground her for life if she went around destroying every phone in the house. There was only one thing to do. Gulping she reached out and picked up the phone.

After hearing no protest from upstairs she held it up to her ear and spoke softly, "Hello?"

"Hello?" Chip sounded immensely relieved, "Vicky?!"

"No," Tootie shook her head, as if he could actually see her. "I'm her little sister, Tootie."

"Oh," Chip's spirits sank but only slightly, "Tootie, can you get Vicky to pick up the phone?"

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat upon hearing Chip's request she shifted her gaze upwards. "V-Vicky!" she called out shakily.

Nothing.

"Vicky?!"

There was a brief pause then... "WHAT?!"

"Um...telephone!"

"Who is it?!"

"Uh—it's uh—Chip Skylark." Tootie blurted the last part out quickly.

"Oh is that all..." Vicky replied sweetly. Tootie heard her sister pick up. Before Chip could get a word in edgewise she cut him off with, "TAKE A HINT AND STOP CALLING ME YOU BIG LYING JERK!!"

_**SLAM!!!**_

Tootie put a hand to her head; she doubted she'd ever be able to get that ringing sound out of her head. From the other end of the line she could hear Chip's hopeless sigh.

"Sorry," she mumbled apologetically, "she's still pretty mad."

"It's okay," he replied halfheartedly, "thanks for trying."

_Click._

Hanging up the phone Tootie marched herself upstairs, intent on giving her sister a long deserved piece of her mind. But when she reached the locked door she distinctly heard muffled noises coming from within. Pressing an ear against it she let out a silent gasp. Vicky was...crying?!

* * *

The hours wore on leaving Chip feeling worse with every passing second. _She must hate me._ he thought gloomily, _But I didn't arrange any of this! I really did have fun hanging with her last night. Heck, I thought we were even almost friends. I wish she'd let me explain. But she won't listen. How can I get her to listen...?!_

"Get over her Skylark!" his manager insisted, "You've got bigger problems now. Like how you're going to save your image!" Tony concentrated on saving face while Chip stayed lost in thought about Vicky. That dull ache in his chest had intensified. What did it mean?

"Hm..." Mr. Platinum paced back and forth of his dismal client who sat hunched over on the edge of the stage, "...maybe you could write another song? Yes! A sequel to 'Icky Vicky' something to make the public think that those pictures were all a big set-up! Maybe 'Tricky Vicky' or 'Slick Vick'?"

Chip locked eyes with his unscrupulous manager and stared him down angrily. No way would he do something so low and further damage Vicky's reputation! "You don't even know her!" he snapped, pointing an excusing finger in between the lenses of Tony's shades. "She may have been icky once but there's a whole other side to her that even I hadn't seen until now!"

Tony was becoming exasperated with Chip's increasingly defiant attitude. "What are you now, in love with her?!"

"I-" Chip paused, somehow Tony had managed to unwittingly hit the nail on the head, "-maybe I am."

The sudden realization made perfect sense. Suddenly everything clicked into place. The way she haunted his thoughts, the overwhelming disappoint he'd felt ever since she'd quit (for the second time), and how much he found himself wishing that he could just be with her again. _I'm in love_, he realized, _I'm in love...with Vicky._

And somehow, it wasn't all that surprising. Almost like there was a part of him that had always known but just couldn't get through to him until now.

"Chip listen to yourself!" Tony yelled, "You're talking crazy! We've got to focus on disproving these rumors about your silly crush on that bratty girl before-"

"No," Chip interrupted causing Tony to freeze with his mouth still agape, "maybe I don't want to challenge the rumors." Chip's eyebrows slanted downwards as a look of determination appeared on his swoon-worthy visage, "Maybe I can use them to get Vicky back."

Naturally Tony tried to talk him out of it but Chip wouldn't listen. He wanted Vicky back, that was all he could be certain of. _She makes me happy_, he decided resolutely, _and if the rest of the world can't see that then I don't need them anyway!_

"You're making a big mistake!" Tony had been reduced to whining at his feet, "You'll never be able to sell this new image to your fans!"

"Who said anything about my fans?" Chip asked, still appearing as resolved as ever, "The only thing I have to worry about is how I'm gonna get Vicky to feel the same."

* * *

_The next day in the suburbs of Dimmsdale..._

Vicky was still steamed about all the gossip going around regarding her and a certain shiny teethed pop singer. Everywhere she turned accusations were flying, false headlines covered the newsstands and embarrassing pictures littered the streets and television channels.

She was back in her room trying to salvage what was left of her babysitting clients when Tootie left to go tutor Timmy in math. Timmy was one of the few kids whose parents actually kept her on as a babysitter. She had a feeling that they'd soon be the only clients she had once the media was done blowing everything out of proportion.

The door opened and Tootie happily skipped out toting her textbook crammed back pack over her shoulder and her 'Timmy Tracker' in her right hand. _Timmy won't get out of tutoring today!_ she chuckled mentally, _And once I'm done helping him pass math he'll be so grateful that he'll finally ask me out! **I can't wait for him to return my love!!**_

She paused on the stoop, one foot still raised in the air. Her pupils shrank behind the lenses of her thick rimmed glasses. Looking out across the front lawn she noticed something rather—odd—taking place.

Slowly backing towards the door she spun around and called up to her sister, "Uh...Vicky! I think you might wanna come see this!"

"If it's another tabloid article about how '_Mean_ _Babysitter Rocks Pop Star's World_' I'm gonna ball it up and shove it down someone's throat!" Vicky growled stomping downstairs.

"Well, it involves a pop star," Tootie responded, pointing out to their front yard where none other than Chip Skylark himself stood, grinning ear-to-ear and surrounded by a montage of his local fans. He took a moment to tune his guitar then glanced up giving Vicky a quick wink.

"Alright Skylark," Vicky sneered marching over to him, "what's this all about?"

"Vicky," he started avidly as he took her hands in his, "I realized something after you quit being my errand girl-"

"Personal assistant," she corrected.

"-yeah, same thing." he shrugged, "Look, when I was with you two nights back—JUST hanging out—it was the best time I'd had in I can't remember how long! No one was bossing me around, telling me where I had to be, or what I was supposed to say. It was

just you and me, chillin', watchin' movies, and scarfing down pizza. It was great!"

There was a collective "_Aww_..." from the crowd which a death glare from Vicky put a fast end to.

The pink eyed teen was still unsure of what it was he was getting at. Glancing over his shoulder she spotted a news van arrive. _Oh great._

"What I'm trying to say is," he prepared to finish grandly, "I think I've fallen in love with you Vicky."

Every single jaw hit the ground. All eyes bugged out. And a few fan girls fainted.

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting **live** from the home of Dimmsdale's own evil babysitter 'Icky Vicky' where just seconds ago Chip Skylark (famous pop star idol) declared his love for her! LIVE!!"

Slapping a hand over her face Vicky groaned in frustration, she just couldn't believe her luck, why'd she have to attract all the wackos? "Chip, you don't love me." she spoke as if her words were the most obvious thing in the world and she had to somehow drill them into the head of a five-year-old twerp. "You're just trying to save face after that whole publicity seeking thing backfired on you."

"Huh?" Chip was confused. Didn't she get it yet? The stupid media fiasco wasn't his fault! "Vicky, I had nothing to do with-"

"Save it Mr. Shiny Teeth," she put up her hand signaling that she wasn't interested in hearing his excuses, "The bottom line is, you're a pop star, I'm an unpopular babysitter, and there's no way that someone like you is gonna wind up with someone like me. So stop making a fool of yourself and beat it already!"

"B-but Vicky I-" he stammered following her back to the house only to have the door slammed in his face.

Not deterred by this for long Chip hoisted up his guitar and strummed a few chords. Automatically the fan girls swooned and the cameras zoomed in. Chip began to sing:

_V-I-C-K-Y_

_When I hear her name I can't help but sigh_

_Ahhh...!_

_Hey Vicky you've got me lovesicky_

_But gettin' close to you is provin' oh so tricky_

_Feels like I've been hit by a derailed train_

_The hold you've got upon me is driving me insane!_

_Oh oh oh_

_A side I hadn't seen_

_Hidden til eighteen_

_She's got the cutest smile, tops any beauty queen!_

_Sigh..._

_...Swoon..._

_Hey Vicky I swear it's the truth_

_No matter where I go I want you right there too_

_Oh Vicky you make my heart sing_

_With the cool new you I'm seeing a brighter side to things!_

_Lovesicky for Vicky!_

_Sigh... Ahh..._

_Lovesicky for Vicky!_

_Sigh...Ahh..._

_Lovesicky for Vicky!_

Chip finished his song with a rockin' power cord and took a bow. When he looked up he expected to find Vicky staring down at him from her window (maybe swooning) but instead he received a shout from somewhere inside the house. "I'M CALLING THE COPS!!!"

Sighing Chip slumped over in despair. "Man, I'll never get her to like me now."

A brown haired twelve-year-old in a silly pink hat approached through the dispersing crowd. "Hey dude, what was that all about?"

"Oh, hey Timmy," Chip greeted his pintsized pal half-heartedly, "I just poured my heart out to Vicky. I even wrote her a song, to make up for the first one, ya know? But she still shot me down."

Timmy's blue eyes bulged, "WHAT?! Why would YOU wanna go out with HER?!"

"I know you may not get it right now," Chip explained, "but she's not so bad once you get to know her. Anyways, I guess it doesn't matter now. I love Vicky and thanks to some stupid pictures some sneaky photographer took she hates my guts."

"Uh..." Timmy felt like he really should say something to comfort the poor guy, much as he didn't understand it, "...cheer up Chip. Maybe she'll come around?"

Chip gave his little bud a weak smile, "Maybe. They do say that love isn't for the faint of heart. Maybe all I've gotta do is keep trying? Yeah," he seemed struck by a sudden surge of confidence, "I'll wear her down! Chip Skylark will get the girl!!"

He jumped when he heard the sound of police sirens blaring about a block away, "Uh, but first...Chip Skylark will flee the area!"

Timmy stood there watching Chip dart off down the street, remaining casual as two pink and green chipmunks scurried up onto his shoulders. "Wow, I can't believe Chip Skylark really has a thing for Vicky."

"Well what did you think all those special reports and celebrity gossip was about Sport?" the pink chipmunk asked.

"I may have seen it, but I just couldn't believe it," Timmy admitted, "I mean c'mon! Chip Skylark and Vicky?! She called the police on him for crying out loud!"

"Aw Timmy," the green chipmunk replied in a reflective tone, "that's just a woman's way of saying 'I love you'. Why if I had a nickel for every time Wanda called the police on me while I was in the middle of serenading her I'd-"

"Have enough Phillips to buy yourself a clue." the pink chipmunk (Wanda) frowned.

"Um..._okay_. But should you really be saying that kind of stuff in front of Timmy?" Cosmo inquired once again mistaking her insults for naughty flirtation.

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Cosmo's obliviousness to the obvious could go on forever, so I'll end this already LONG chapter here. Next Chapter: Can Chip convince Vicky that he's not responsible for those suggestive photos? His efforts just might land him in more hot water with his temperamental crush. The sneaky photographer is back and it's up to Timmy to help his celebrity pal win over the girl he loves before both Chip's career and his love life go down the toilet. You know the drill, please review, I'll keep writing, and of course there'll be lots more Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda from this point on.

::_Fairy__sized guy with pink hair, matching tux and a diaper appears looking peeved_.::

Cupid: Alright missy! ::_points an accusing finger at Vicky_:: Just what do you think you're doing?!

Vicky: ::_wide eyed_:: Huh?! Who are you? And why are you wearing a diaper?

Cupid: It came with the tux sweetheart! And never mind who I am. Just who do you think you are, huh?! Messing up my work!

Vicky: What mental hospital did you escape from twerp?

Cupid: When someone writes you a song you don't call the police! Especially not when your special someone happens to be that dreamy hunk Chip Skylark!

Vicky: Oh...you're talking about **_him_**. Get lost!

::_Cupid's face reddens; he reaches into his bag of arrows and pulls out a super missal arrow chock-full of love and adoration_.::

Cupid: Time to bring out the big guns!

Vicky: ::_starts to sweat_:: Um...th-that's really not necessary ya know?

Cupid: That which does not kill you makes love stronger! Now hold still you prude! ::_lets out a disturbingly high pitched battle cry_::

::_The trembling teen starts to panic and runs off screaming with Cupid fast on her heels_.::

Vicky: **CHIP!!!**


	7. Lovers' Quarrel

**A/N: **Wahoo! Reviews! I love reviews! Thanks!! But I may have to update my other fics a bit too. I'm starting to get threatening compliments in those reviews. Hm, I guess that makes them **_threatiments_**! Ahahaha...I'll be quiet now.

**P.S.:** Oh, before I forget, thanks for all the flattery on my writing. :-D And most of the Timmy/Tootie stuff will come near the end of the story. And yes, I rewrote the song myself. I'll be writing all the songs used in this fic, less disclaimers to type up. :-P

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Seven: Lovers' Quarrel_

Days passed by yet Chip's persistency never withered, much to Vicky's dismay and aggravation. He'd literally begun showering her with gifts. She received everything from flowers to chocolates, posters to cards, invites to dinner, and even autographed 8x10 glossies of Chip with little love notes written near the bottom. The pictures were either wadded up or taped to her dartboard. And the calls just kept coming!

"What does he think I am?!" she screamed in frustration, "Some sort of naive little groupie who'll fall all over him just because he keeps sending me stuff?!"

It was midday and both her parents were off at work. She'd be babysitting that evening (Chester and AJ) and if her stress levels didn't come down soon she'd be taking out her anger on two very unfortunate twelve-year-olds. _I'll have them scrubbing toilets and repaving driveways until their twerpy little arms fall off!_

The more she thought about Chip's incessant wooing the madder she got. "First he writes a bogus song about me, then he turns me into his servant, then he invites me on a date and doesn't do a thing when some other girl shows up to take my place, THEN he pretends to be sorry and even like me, and now that I've finally quit for good he's back in my life claiming that he loves me!!"

_Ding! Dong!_

"Your boyfriend's at the door again," Tootie smirked as she headed upstairs to write out some worksheets she could use for her next tutoring session with Timmy. He hadn't been too happy when he was forced by his parents (and Mr. Crocker) to choose between summer school or a summer long math tutor. Little had he known that the student assigned to tutor him would be Tootie...otherwise he would've happily chosen summer school!

"He's NOT my boyfriend!!!" Vicky yelled.

The doorbell rang about fifteen more times. _Why won't he stop pestering me?!_

Storming over to the door she threw it open and glared at the smiling teen before her, "You're persistent Skylark, I'll give you that much!"

"Hey Vicky," he greeted her as if this was just some casual visit, "mind if I come in?"

"Yes," she stated blandly, "What do you want? Can't you take 'no' for an answer?!"

"Aw c'mon Vicky, just give me a chance," he frowned with his lower lip quivering as he batted big blue doe eyes at her.

This hardly fazed the stone cold teen, "I did give you a chance, to be my friend. And you even screwed that up!"

"Those pictures were not my fault!" he cried desperate to make her understand, "I had no idea they were taken until I saw them on TV...and got an ear full from my manager."

"Uh-huh sure," she didn't sound the least bit convinced, "just like you didn't know that Britney Britney was showing up to the music awards as your date?"

"Ex-actly," Chip had a feeling that this wasn't going very well.

"And just like you didn't mean to be such a needy little nasal strip to me when I was your personal assistant?!"

"Uh..."

Vicky was starting to boil over with rage from the humiliating memories of the past summer.

"Ya know," Chip forced a small chuckle, "you're kind of cute when you're angry."

"OUT!" she shouted.

"Out?" he questioned.

"I want you out of my face, out of my business, and out of my life!" she clarified.

Ouch...

"Fine!" even though he was shouting Chip's voice cracked a bit. Vicky's last words had cut him to the core. He loved her...and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. "If that's the way you want it than consider it done!"

"FINE!" Vicky snapped again as Chip started to back away and head off down the walkway.

"I really thought I'd misjudged you," he called to her over his shoulder, "but it looks like the only one who got misjudged here—was me."

"Oh cry me a river you publicity seeking phony!!!" Vicky screamed before slamming the door. Once inside she took advantage of the privacy to bawl her eyes out.

_He's such a jerk!_ she told herself, _Just one great big lying jerk! I shouldn't feel bad because of what he said. I shouldn't care at all what he thinks of me!!_ _So..._she sniffed _...why does it hurt so much?_

Tootie came downstairs, alerted by the unusual sounds of her big sister's sobs. "Vicky?" she asked timidly placing a hand on her weeping sister's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"No," she sniffed, "that creep! Tootie, you don't think I'm icky do you?"

"Uh..." Tootie stiffened, what was she supposed to say? Vicky was obviously an emotional wreck right now; maybe a little white lie was in order? "...of course not sis. You're just...temperamental?"

Vicky quieted for a moment and stared at her sister with horrified self-realization. "Oh my gosh!" she wailed, "I AM ICKY!"

Tootie could only wince and back away.

* * *

Meanwhile Chip was angrily stomping down the sidewalk. He could've used his cell phone to call up his limo driver, but he was so furious right now that he just wanted to walk it off. Hopefully he wouldn't be swamped by too many fans. In his current mood he just wasn't sure how he'd react.

He felt hurt, heartbroken, and angry. These feelings were openly vented when he reached the traffic filled streets of downtown Dimmsdale. "How could she say that to me?! I'm not some publicity seeking jerk!! I can't believe she thinks that! And after all I've gone through to prove how much I dig her!!"

Chip currently stood at a crosswalk where a little old man with a walker was giving him a peculiar sideways glance. _Is that weird young fella talking to me?_

Spinning around he faced the old timer and threw up his arms, "WELL FORGET HER!" the old man staggered backwards in surprise. "I don't need her anyway! I'm Chip Skylark! I can find somebody better! Someone who really is fun to hang with. Someone who doesn't just see me as a teen idol with shiny teeth and cool dance moves. Someone who-"

The bewildered old man had started gripping his chest and shaking so hard that his walker was rattling. Chip had paused mid-rant with both arms still frozen in place above his head. His outraged expression had turned to a thoughtful one, his cerulean eyes downcast. "-isn't Vicky." he finished. "I-I guess there's only one Vicky. And she's the only girl who's ever made me feel this way."

The 'WALK' sign finally lit up and the old man was off like a rocket, dragging himself across the street by his walker in a desperate attempt to escape the rambling teenager.

Chip remained standing on the street corner staring down into the gutter. "What have I done?" he asked aloud dropping his arms back down to his sides.

"Uh, hi Chip." came a familiar voice from behind him. "Everything okay?"

Turning around he spotted the voice's owner staring up at him in concern. Once again Chip gave a faint smile to the little twelve-year-old boy with the silly pink hat. "Hi Timmy. No...I think I might've just let the girl of my dreams get away."

Timmy made a grossed out face, "Are you talking about **Vicky**?!"

Chip nodded sadly, "We had a fight. I told her she hadn't really changed and that I didn't wanna be with her after all."

"Youch," Timmy cringed, "bet that didn't go well."

Chip sighed and agreed, "It was awful. I feel like scum. I mean, I guess I can understand why she'd think this was all some kind of publicity stunt. But—I dunno—I just wish that I could prove to her that I'm serious about liking her."

"Well your persistency hasn't exactly paid off," Timmy muttered earning him a dry laugh from Skylark.

"Yeah," the teen admitted gloomily, "but if it weren't for that meddling photographer Vicky and I wouldn't be fighting right now. I swear, if I ever find that guy he'll never work in ANY town again!"

"Wow, a celebrity steamed." Timmy remarked. "That's bound to get his attention."

"You mean _HER_ attention kid," a lady in a dark gray trench coat snickered from across the street as she snapped a picture. She'd been tagging along behind Chip ever since his whole Vicky craze had started. "This picture is gonna say a thousand words...and land me at least a thousand bucks!"

* * *

By the next day the mysterious photographer's incriminating photo was once again all over town. She'd sold it off to the magazine 'Sensational Teen Idols' (the highest bidders) and it wasn't long before the 'break-up' was breaking news.

The 'rift' in Chip and Vicky's so-called 'relationship' reached all the way to the pop singer's longtime rival Skip Sparkypants. The blue-gray and sparkly red clad teen sat in his recliner flipping through the channels, grinning ear-to-ear when he found that the imposing story was on almost every channel.

"Yo, this has gotta be so embarrassing for that no-talent shiny teeth loser yo." he mumbled happily. "Word, it's about time something happened to drag him down a few slots on the hit music chart."

He'd been following the story ever since the music awards incident where pictures had emerged of Chip and Vicky lying together on the bed of his luxurious hotel room. The more he saw the more the twisted gears in his envious mind started to turn. And now at long last he'd devised the perfect plan to get the ultimate revenge on pretty-boy Chip Skylark!

"Well if I can't steal the spotlight from that overly-confident camera hog, then maybe I can steal his girl!"

Sitting upright he unhooked the cell phone from his belt and called up his manager. "Yo Bryce? Yeah, you know those photos all over the news and papers of Chip and that Vicky girl yo? Word I need to find that photographer. Yo pull some strings and have her meet up with me, I think we can do business together yo."

* * *

Around noon that day Chip had dropped by Timmy's house, in need of the company of a friend while all the rumors were still flying. Chip got creeped out by Mr. Turner's constant flattery so the two set off for a walk on the shop-lined streets of downtown Dimmsdale. The noon edition of the news was on when they reached the large display window of an electronics store. The mound of stacked TVs caught their attention, each set airing the 'break-up' story.

Chip was beyond bummed out; he just wished everyone would back off his case already. "Man Timmy, this whole thing is being blown way out of proportion. No matter what I try to do now Vicky's gonna hate me more than ever!"

"And you're sure you really wanna be with her?" Timmy asked skeptically.

"Of course," Chip moaned, "I can't help it Timmy! Vicky and I just click. Like...like..."

"Like bologna and waffle irons?" Timmy's green backpack chimed in.

"Uh...sure," Chip shrugged eyeing Timmy strangely.

"Ehehe, talking backpack," Timmy grinned sheepishly, "...internet?"

They turned back to watch the overly emphasized story. "This is Chet Ubetcha with today's top story. Chip Skylark and 'Icky Vicky' are history! Sources say that after being rejected by his lifelong crush Chip Skylark became enraged and stormed downtown where he proceeded to take out his anger on a helpless old man!"

The camera zoomed out to reveal the reporter standing beside the elderly man from the crosswalk. "Sir," Chet Ubetcha began his brief interview, "can you tell us in your own words exactly what transpired here yesterday?"

"He kept yellin' about some girl who'd gone and dumped him!" the old man exclaimed with his dentures chattering, "Do I look like a therapist to you?!"

"No," the reporter answered grimly, "no you don't."

"Lifelong crush?!" Chip repeated, "I only met her two years ago! And I didn't have a crush on her until last week!"

"Something tells me Vicky's not gonna like this." Timmy muttered.

"_Psst_...that was me!" the pink lunchbox whispered.

"Oh, right." Timmy replied with a clueless expression.

* * *

"I DO **NOT** LIKE THIS!!!" Vicky screeched as she threw a shoe at her television, hitting the power button and turning off the news. "It's on every channel! What break-up? How can there be a break-up when there wasn't even a relationship to start with?!" she demanded.

_Ring!_

"Vicky!" Tootie's voice called from downstairs, "Telephone!"

"Tell that shiny teeth dork to stop calling me!" she yelled back.

"But it's not Chip Skylark!" Tootie answered.

"Then who is it?!" Vicky snapped.

There was a short silence before Tootie yelled, "It's some second rate teen singing sensation named Skip Sparkypants!"

"What am I, a doormat for all these dorky publicity seeking vocalists?!" Vicky screamed while picking up the phone. "Look, I'm not doing any interviews. I only WORKED for Chip Skylark and I hated it okay!! So stop calling me!!!"

"Yo I'm not interested in interviewing you yo." Skip smirked.

"Then what do you want?!" she inquired irritably.

"Word, I thought that maybe if ya didn't have any plans tonight you might wanna go out for dinner and a movie." Skip replied confidently.

"What?" Vicky was stunned. _What the heck is going on around here? Why are all these celebrities suddenly asking me out?!_ "Alright nerd, what's your angle?"

"Yo, nothing much yo." Skip spoke innocently, "Just tryin' to catch a flick with a hot chick."

"Well don't count your chicks before they say '**NO**' loser!!!" Vicky was about to slam the phone down on its hook when Skip played his trump card.

"Ah...ah...ah..." he chuckled in a reprimanding tone, "word is that you were working for Skylark to earn money for your family when your dad lost his job, yo."

"SO?!" Vicky didn't like where this was going. _If I hear the words 'yo' or 'word' come out of his mouth one more time I'll reach through this phone and strangle him!_

"So imagine if he suddenly became unemployed again—for good." Skip retorted dropping the innocent guy act.

Vicky's pink eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"

Filing his nails on the other end of the line Skip smirked to himself, "Word. Haven't you ever heard of the phrase '_you'll never work in this town again_'? Yo, I'm a celebrity babe, either I get what I want or somebody else gets the boot yo."

"How the heck are you gonna keep my dad outta work?!"

"Simple, I've got connections yo. And every employer has their price. Heck, if I want I can have the record company I work for buy whatever company he's working for, yo."

Having finally realized that Skip had her backed into a corner Vicky reluctantly gave in. "What time should I be ready?" she sighed in defeat. _I hate being the one who gets used in a relationship._

"Yo, I'll pick you up around seven." Skip grinned mischievously, "Be ready, and we might just make the eleven o'clock news, yo."

Tootie was standing downstairs with a horrified expression. She hadn't hung up the phone right away and wound up hearing the entire blackmailing conversation. "Oh no," she gasped, "I've gotta do something!"

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Looks like Vicky's gotten herself tangled up in the Hollywood game. Lies, deceit, scandal...you name it! So what could possibly happen next? Hm, while I type up the answer (in the form of chapter eight) why don't you review to pass the time? Next Chapter: Word of Skip and Vicky's date reaches the media—courtesy of the devious mystery photographer—and Tootie must convince Timmy to help her stop Skip from blackmailing Vicky. Chip is still brokenhearted (then filled with jealous rage) and Cupid appears to set things straight.

Wanda: Wow, you said a mouthful.

::_Cosmo poofs into the room eating a cupcake_.::

Cosmo: ::_talking mid-chew_:: Who said a mouthful?

Crimson Chin: Gadzooks! What am I doing here?!

Wanda: ::_drooling_:: Hey! It's that beefcake in tights from Timmy's favorite comic!!

::_Cosmo starts getting jealous and glares at the obliviously superhero_.::

Cosmo: Watch it pal, she's MY woman!

Crimson Chin: Huh? Am I back in Cleft's weird 3D dimension?

Wanda: Either that or I'm dreaming up the best superhero fantasy yet.

Crimson Chin: ::_dramatically_:: I've got to get back to Chincinnati! There's evil a-chin!

Cosmo: ::_steamed up he raises his wand_:: My pleasure home wrecker!

_Poof!_

_Gone!_

Wanda: Aww...

Cosmo: ::_sigh_:: I've gotta get me a pair of tights.


	8. Don't Mess With Eros!

**A/N** Lovin' all the reviews! Thank you times infinity and such! :-)

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Eight: Don't Mess With Eros!_

_Up in Fairy World..._

_WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!_

A pink haired fairy-sized creature clad in a pink tux and white diaper looked up from the mile high pile of love notes heaped upon his desk. "Oh my! The broken heart alarm!" he gasped, "What's going on?!"

"Trouble on Earth boss," a blond rosy cheeked cherub informed him, "in a town called Dimmsdale."

"Well don't just float there flapping those angelic little wings of yours!" Cupid scoffed, "Show me!"

Taking out a remote the cherub pressed a button causing a heart-shaped screen to lower. An image of Chip Skylark filled the screen.

"Oh no!" Cupid panicked, "He looks absolutely miserable! What in the name of forget-me-nots happened?!"

"He fell in love with a girl named Vicky boss." the cherub explained.

"Vicky? _Icky_ Vicky?!" Cupid seemed stunned. "The evil babysitter Vicky? Meanest girl on the face of the Earth Vicky?!"

"That's right sir," the cherub nodded, "seems like he saw a 'softer' side to her and fell for it instantly. He's real smitten boss. Trouble is, some photographer's been snapping shots of them, ruining their lives. Now Vicky thinks the whole 'crush' thing is some big publicity stunt so she keeps turning him down."

"Now that's just perfect!" Cupid exclaimed angrily, "Leave it to the paparazzi to wreck every celebrity romance I try to create!"

"It gets worse boss," the cherub warned, "Now Chip Skylark's arch rival second rate singer Skip Sparkypants is forcing Vicky to date him."

"WHAT?!" if Cupid wasn't outraged before he was absolutely livid now.

The cherub pressed another button and the scene where Vicky received the unwelcome phone call from Skip replayed.

"This is an outrage!" Cupid declared, "A crime against love! And crimes of the heart are the worse possible crimes around!! Well I won't stand for this a moment longer!"

"What are you going to do sir?" the cherub inquired.

"I'm going to handle this matter personally!" Cupid stated, "Fetch my arrows Twitter, I'm going to Dimmsdale!"

* * *

_Back at Timmy's house..._

Timmy Turner was up in his room staring out his window at his miserable pop singing pal who was sitting out on the sidewalk with his head resting in his hands. The reds and oranges of the sunset bounced off Chip's trendy clothes while he kept his gaze trained down at his feet, sighing every so often in despair. The scene was depressing to watch, he looked so pathetic out there, all alone and wallowing in his sorrows.

"Man, he's miserable." Timmy frowned turning to his goldfish.

"Well he's in love Sport," Wanda explained with a sympathetic tone of voice, "and when the person you love doesn't love you back it can be really depressing."

"Especially if she slams the door in your face screaming _'I want you out of my face, out of my business, and out of my life!'_" Cosmo added.

"Well there's gotta be something that can get those two together," Timmy insisted.

"Whenever I have I problem that I can't solve," Cosmo offered, "I always ask television!"

"Couldn't hurt," Timmy shrugged grabbing his remote and turning on the TV.

"That's right music fans," a teen host with orange hair and freckles announced, "it seems that Vicky--Chip Skylark's major crush--has been stolen away by his rival Skip Sparkypants!"

"WHAT?!" Timmy shouted in disbelief.

"That's right!" the host continued, as if in reply to his outburst, "Skip Sparkypants and Vicky are officially dating! In fact, word on the street is that they're going out tonight for dinner and a movie. The classic first date that almost always guarantees a memorable night!"

"How could Vicky do this?!" Timmy exclaimed, "Chip's sitting outside with his heart trampled on and Vicky turns around and starts dating his arch rival!"

"Who would do such a thing?!" Cosmo demanded.

Before anyone else could get a word in the phone rang.

"Hello?" Timmy asked.

"TIMMY!" Tootie's voice rang out making him wince, "Timmy! I've gotta talk to you about Vicky!"

"What about Vicky?!" Timmy snapped, "Your evil sister broke Chip Skylark's heart! And now she's dating that creep who's been trying to upstage him and knock him off the charts!"

"But that's what I called to talk to you about Timmy," Tootie insisted, "Vicky doesn't wanna date Skip What's-His-Name! He called and told her that if she didn't he'd get our dad fired!"

"What?" Timmy blinked, he couldn't have heard her right. "You mean Vicky's going out with some guy she hates just so your dad can keep his job?"

"Yeah," Tootie replied, "Dad lost his job a while back then Vicky had to start working full time to help pay the bills. He got another job a few weeks ago and Vicky quit being Chip's personal assistant. I guess he really liked her or something because he showed up singing her a love song. But Vicky thinks it's all a publicity stunt so she won't talk to him. And now that other guy just wants to go out with her so he can make Chip jealous!"

"Whoa," Timmy muttered, "show biz is brutal."

Walking back over to his window he looked out towards the street in front of his house, "I wonder if Chip knows about this yet?"

"Oh I'd say that's a pretty safe bet," Wanda commented.

Sure enough Chip was outside with a wadded evening edition of the local newspaper in his hand.

"It's all over the news," Tootie went on, "All the headlines of the papers are about how Chip lost Vicky to Skip!"

Outside Chip unfolded the paper and glared daggers at the front page again before furiously ripping it up.

"HEY!" Mr. Turner yelled from the doorstep, "That's **my** paper mister! You can't just-" he paused when Chip turned to face him, "-oh! Excuse me, you're Chip Skylark!"

Chip jumped back when Mr. Turner let out a girly squeal, "You can rip up my paper anytime! You're delicious! Mm-mm...!"

"Uh...yeah." Chip edged away from the strange middle-aged fan.

"Honey!" Mr. Turner shouted running back into the house, "It's Chip Skylark! He's back! Maybe now he'll agree to be Timmy's big brother!"

"Timmy!" Tootie cried over the telephone, "You know Chip Skylark. You've gotta tell him what's really going on!"

"Okay but-" Timmy sounded confused, "-why are you helping Vicky? She's kind of always been a pain to you."

"I know," Tootie admitted, "but she's my sister. And sisters look out for each other, even if they don't always get along."

"Always?" Timmy persisted.

"Okay so we never get along. That's not the point!" Tootie exclaimed, "I don't want Skip Whoever dating my sister and hanging around my house! And I REALLY don't want that creep for a brother in-law!"

"I doubt he'd go that far," Timmy sighed, "but you're right. We can't let Skip get away with this!"

"So...you'll help?" Tootie asked hopefully.

"...sure." Timmy agreed.

"YAY!!!" Tootie squealed happily bouncing up and down.

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around and Skip arrived in front of Vicky's house to pick up his 'date' in his classy (but not as classy as Chip's) black limousine.

"Yo yo!" he called strutting up to the front door, "Let's get this show on the road babe!"

Before he could set foot on the stoop Chip Skylark sprang out from behind the hedges and planted himself in between Skip and Vicky's front door.

"Word man!" Skip stumbled backwards in surprise, "What are you doing here yo?!"

"I think the question _man_," Chip seethed, "is what are **you **doing here? And why are you hitting on MY girl?!"

Vicky watched the display from her upstairs window and sighed, "Just my luck, two guys are finally fighting over me and it's only to see who can get their picture in the paper more."

She grew tired of listening to the two pop stars bicker and trudged downstairs to answer the door. The door swung open and the two arguing males stopped fighting to stare at the new figure.

Vicky stood in the doorway wearing an expression somewhere between boredom and annoyance. Around her waist she wore a long black leather skirt. Her upper body was clad in a form fitting crimson blouse with long sleeves that widened from the elbow down and hung off her shoulders. A pair of knee-high leather boots, black choker, and pearl earrings completed the assemble. If she was doomed to have her picture taken again at least this time she'd do it in style.

Chip ogled her speechless. His cerulean eyes roamed over her from head to toe drinking in the beauty of the eighteen-year-old young woman standing in front of him.

Skip's reaction was somewhat less enthused. He quickly looked her up and down once then yawned and folded his arms.

She glared at both of them then addressed Skip, "Can we get this over with now?!"

"Yo, sure thing baby," he grinned, loving the look of disappointment and envy that washed over Chip's face at hearing her words.

Reluctantly she hooked arms with Skip and allowed him to lead her down the walkway to his limousine.

"VICKY!" Chip protested rushing after her, "Wait! Vicky! I'm sorry!"

"Yo forget it Skylark," Skip smirked peering out from the partially lowered tinted window, "she's with me now yo. You're just...second best!"

Chip stood there with his mouth hanging open. What else was there to say? He could see her through the slit in the window, sitting as far away from Skip as possible, she had her legs crossed and stared straight ahead with a look of extreme displeasure...and maybe a bit of guilt mixed in?

"Vicky," he spoke softly but was cut off when Skip pressed a button and raised the window just as she'd turned to face him. The limo sped away leaving Skip's triumphant laughter ringing in his ears.

"No," he murmured sinking to his knees, "I've lost her...forever."

"Aw crud!" Timmy exclaimed as he came riding down the street on his scooter. "We missed them!"

"Sorry Timmy," his green scooter apologized, "I guess we shouldn't have taken that shortcut through the zoo."

"Who's dumb idea was it to go four miles out of the way just to take some unnecessary shortcut through the zoo anyway?" Timmy's pink helmet demanded.

"Hey!" his scooter objected, "I wanted to visit the monkeys!"

"Chip!" Timmy called out hopping off his scooter and rushing up to his friend.

"You're too late little dude," he sighed, "we both were. She's gone."

"But you don't understand!" Timmy insisted, "Vicky doesn't love Skip Sparkypants! She doesn't even LIKE him!"

"Then why'd she just drive off with him in the back of his limousine?" Chip asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Because he's blackmailing her!" Timmy cried.

Chip's cerulean eyes widened in shock, a spark of hope glimmering inside. "What do you mean Timmy? How?!"

"Her little sister called me," Timmy explained, "she said she overheard Skip on the phone talking to Vicky. He told her that he could pull some strings and see to it that their dad never got work in this town again! And that the only way to make him back off was to agree to go out with him!"

"That JERK!" Chip snapped his seldom shown ferocity emerging. "How dare he use Vicky that way! He's only trying to make me jealous! Well that's not cool!!"

Timmy watched as Chip whipped out his cell phone and dialed up his limo driver, "Hey Weston, bring the limo around to Vicky's house, and step on it!"

"Where are you going?" Timmy questioned.

"To get back my girl!" Chip announced climbing into the white limo that had just arrived.

Sighing Timmy grabbed his scooter, folded the handlebars down, and asked, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure thing little guy," Chip smiled, "Just remember to buckle up. Weston, follow that limo!"

And away they went, no one having noticed the little girl with pigtails staring down from the second story window.

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _Now that Chip knows the truth can he save the day? Lol, Chip Skylark pop star by day superhero by night! Next Chapter: Tootie has an unexpected encounter with Cupid! The mystery photographer makes another appearance as the rest of Skip's revenge plan in unfurled. Isn't it about time Vicky had an ace up her sleeve too?

Cosmo: Hey, she forgot to say 'please review'!

::_He looks around and notices he's the only one in the room_.::

Cosmo: ::_big watery eyes_:: Wanda?

_Poof!_

Wandisimo: It is I, Wandisimo Magnifico!

::_Cosmo watches unimpressed as the handsome fairy's shirt rips off multiple times_.::

Wandisimo: But what is this? I arrive with my wonderfully tanned muscles and mesmerizing beautiful eyes and yet there is no Wanda to commence with the swooning?

Cosmo: ::_grins mischievously and raises his wand_:: Here ya go!

_Poof!_

Mama Cosma: Oh hello my little Cosmo Lo-Lo! It's so nice to see you without that horrid Wanda girl around. I-

::_She spots the attractive fairy hovering beside her_.::

Mama Cosma: Well _hello_ handsome.

Wandisimo: Aahh! Stay back! This goes beyond liking older women!!

::_Cosmo chuckles craftily as he watches his mama chase after Wanda's ex-boyfriend_.::


	9. A Date with Disaster!

**A/N:** I finally saw the episode where Mark is engaged to an alien warrior princess. That was pretty funny, now I can incorporate some of that into this fic's sequel. Lol, I love writing for Cupid's character, it's so much fun. Once again, thanks for the reviews!

April Fool: You're beautiful! Goodnight everybody!

Cupid: ::_glares_:: This is the beginning of the chapter you nimrod.

April Fool: Oh...I'll be here all week!

Cupid: ::_sighs_:: Is it any wonder why you're single?

::_There's a big explosion, the April Fool and Cupid glance over at the gaping whole in the wall where Mr. Crocker is staggering in with his fairy tracking device_.::

Mr. Crocker: Ah-ha! Fairies!!

::_The two magical creatures exchanged bored looks_.::

Cupid: Think again Mr. I-Live-With-My-Mother, we're not fairies.

Mr. Crocker: ::_blinks_:: You're not?

April Fool: Duh! Here's the punch line Bright Boy, he's Cupid and I'm ::_drum roll_:: the April Fool!

Mr. Crocker: So...you're not fairies?

April Fool: ::_throws a 'can you believe this guy?' look at Cupid_:: This nut job's one banana peel short of a cheap gag.

Cupid: Okay...

Mr. Crocker: Drat! ::_shakes the tracking device_:: This thing must be malfunctioning again. Oh well, good-bye less important magical creatures. I'm off to continue my lifelong search for—FaIrY GoDpArEnTs!!!

::_The April Fool and Cupid jump back wide-eyed while Mr. Crocker spasms out of the room_.::

April Fool: ...what the heck was up with that?!

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Nine: A Date with Disaster!_

With both limos gone and all the main characters **_way_** out of sight another late comer finally arrived to join in on the mass confusion.

Behind the hedges of Vicky's house a small puff of pink smoke appeared then dissolved to reveal the main man of love himself—Cupid!

Upstairs Tootie was still staring out into the front yard. It was kind of hard not to notice the oddly colored smoke beneath her window, studying the strange floating figure she gasped. "Oh my gosh! A little pink haired person with wings and arrows!"

The ebony haired girl pressed her face against the window pane for a better look. Pink tuxedo...wings...arrows...? Then it hit her! "Cupid!!"

The mascot of Valentine's Day fished a small device out of a side pouch on his diaper. He studied the readings before turning his head in the direction the two limos had taken. "I'll track them both down with my Love-O-Meter and see to it that this abomination on love is resolved!"

_Cupid's trying to help Vicky and Chip make up?_ Tootie blinked, _Then I should help too! I can't let my sister get blackmailed by a second rate singer!!_

Cupid flew from the hedges with his baby blues glued to the screen of the tracking device. Tootie raised her window and hastily slid down the drainage pipe. After making a rather rough landing in the hedges she shakily emerged pulling twigs and leaves from her pigtails. A quick look around and she spotted Cupid who already had a good head start and was flying off down the street with his Love-O-Meter leading the way.

Using stealth she'd mastered as 'Deep Toot' (stop snickering) she followed at a safe distance behind him, careful to remain unseen.

* * *

The black limousine was first to arrive at the restaurant. Skip Sparkypants had chosen Dimmsdale's new highly expensive and very exclusive French restaurant _L'Amphibie Coûteux_ (The Costly Amphibian).

The blond haired singer smirked as he gave Vicky a hand out of the backseat which she reluctantly accepted. She didn't know it but he'd secretly arranged for the mysterious photographer to stake out the restaurant and get plenty of snapshots of their date...one photo in particular that would both break Chip's heart and destroy his career!

"Yo so what do you think yo?" he asked as Vicky stared at the cursive sign above the entrance.

"Um... L'Amphibie Coûteux?" she fretted, "Doesn't that sound like there's a bunch of frogs and stuff on the menu?"

Skip shrugged and led her inside. It wasn't like he'd ever bothered to learn French. He was a star with a pretty face, what was the point in being multi-cultural?

Chip's limo pulled up right as Skip's pulled away. The door was thrown open as the two passengers came sprinting out.

"Wait Chip!" Timmy called, "You can't just barge in there and make a big scene!"

Skidding to a halt on the red carpet Chip spun around. "Why not?!"

"Uh, because if you do then you'll just wind up with your face plastered all over the news again and bad rumors flying around." Timmy answered in a factual tone.

"Oh," Chip's shoulders sagged, Vicky really would hate that. "Then what should I do?"

Crossing his arms Timmy began stroking his chin, "Hm...we need a plan. Someway of getting inside and close to Skip and Vicky without being noticed."

A pink fly buzzing around his ear fake coughed, "_Ahem!_ A **disguise**!"

"That's it!" Timmy's face lit up, "We'll disguise ourselves as part of the restaurant staff!"

"That's a great idea!" Chip beamed, "There should be a kitchen entrance around back. C'mon little dude let's go!"

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"Well it's about time!" Cupid exclaimed. His Love-O-Meter had finally led him to the French restaurant where the blackmailing date was taking place. "And from the unrequited love readings on this thing I'd say both Vicky and Chip are in there. Skylark's readings for her are off the scales and her readings for Skip are way in the negative range!"

Tootie watched from behind an assortment of rose bushes that lined the walkway. Cupid was floating behind one of the small potted trees by the restaurant's entrance. He seemed confused as to what to do next.

"I can't just barge in there." he decided, "I'll have to make this as inconspicuous as possible, but effective! I need a plan. I need-"

_ACHOO!_

Cupid jumped and spun around, "What in the name of candy hearts was that?!"

Tootie had backed away from the allergy provoking rose bushes and was now in clear view of the floating lesser holiday.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly raking a finger under her nose, "too much pollen."

_Oh great_, he panicked, _I've been spotted...and by a kid!_

"Are you here to help Vicky ditch Skip and maybe fall in love with Chip?" she inquired innocently.

"Maybe..." he glanced about nervously, "What's it to ya?"

A grin spread over her twelve-year-old face, "That's great!" she chirped bouncing up and down, "Can I help?"

"Y-you wanna help?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded eagerly, "Vicky's my big sister!"

"_Really_?" a cunning smile appeared on his face. "Well it just so happens that I could use a little help right now. I need to get someone on the inside so that I can find out exactly what's going on with that absurd love triangle."

"Ooo!" Tootie raised her hand and bounced all around him, "Me! Pick me!"

"I don't know..." Cupid seemed doubtful, "I mean you're what—twelve? What kind of experience do you have with snooping?"

Tootie froze mid hop. If there was a file on her in Cupid's realm he sure hadn't bothered to read it. Reaching behind her back she pulled out an array of spy gadgets, disguises, and notes. "This is my Timmy Tracker, the trench coat I wear when I'm dishing out dirt on my icky sister, the notes from the Turners' past five phone conversations—all the Timmy parts are highlighted—and this is a baggy of cut out magazine letters I use when I leave anonymous notes."

Cupid took the notepad from Tootie and studied the contents carefully, "Wait a minute...**_you're_** Deep Toot?!"

"Uh-huh," she winked, "but keep it under your hat."

The pink haired cherub chuckled, "Ya know kid, I think we just might be able to do business together."

"Yay!" she cheered.

"Hm..." Cupid glanced around, "but we can't just have you waltz in there wearing a trench coat and hat. This could get dangerous—love often does—so you'll need a disguise that's a bit more...appropriate."

Tootie followed his gaze over to the rose bushes. Zipping towards them he plucked off a rose and tied it to one of his arrows. Taking aim he prepared to fire the arrow at her.

Tootie's pupils shrank, "Wait! You're not really gonna hit me with that are you?!"

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head sweetie," he assured her, "this will only hurt for a sec!"

She barely had time to yelp as he released the arrow. Struck down in an instant she managed to sit up holding a hand to her forehead.

"Whoa...I feel _funny_." she muttered woozily.

"That's to be expected," Cupid grinned proudly, "This disguise will alter your entire appearance girly."

Before she could ask how a sudden onset of growing pains consumed her senses and began to stretch out her entire body. Her arms and legs grew longer, her torso curvier, and her hair went from pigtails to straight and pulled back on the sides with heart shaped hairclips. By the time the world had stopped spinning her glasses were gone (replaced by contacts), her teeth were straightened, and her twelve-year-old clothes had been replaced by a form-fitting black leotard.

"Ya know the great thing about stealth and style is that they go hand-in-hand." Cupid smirked.

Staggering to her feet Tootie hobbled over to the window and stared at her reflection. "Hey, my braces are gone!" she gazed astonished at her shiny straight teeth, "And my voice!" she gasped, "It's-"

"Seductively feminine," Cupid answered as if he were accepting her thanks. "I had to make you appear older than you actually are. About six years older to be exact."

"You mean I'm—18?!" Tootie moved to sit down by the roses but Cupid snatched her wrist and pulled her back.

"Hey! Now don't go dillydallying around the rose bushes hon!" he warned, "I used a rose to cast this disguise spell and one whiff of those babies could break it!"

"So I have to stay away from roses?" she questioned.

"Right," he nodded, "but just until this case is closed. After that you have to grab one and change back, got it?"

Tootie nodded, _It'd be kind of hard to follow Timmy around like this anyway._

"Now get in there and dig up some dirt on that fake celebrity romance!" Cupid ordered.

Tootie dashed off towards the corner of the building, she knew she couldn't just walk right in. She'd have to find a side entrance or something and sneak in. Before she could Cupid hastily called out, "Oh hold it! One more thing!"

"Yes?"

"That choker on your neck," he pointed to the black choker with the pink heart shaped pendant on the front with a smaller red heart in the center. "That little red heart is a button you can use to contact me if there's trouble. Just give it a push when you're done in there and I'll show up to debrief you."

Feeling for the button Tootie nodded upon finding it, "Okay...anything else?"

"Yeah," Cupid folded his arms impatiently, "hurry up we haven't got all day here missy! Love waits for no man—ur—woman—child—get moving!"

With a quick salute she was off. _This is so cool! I'm fighting for love!!_

_

* * *

_

Shortly after they were seated Skip excused himself and headed off towards the restrooms. When he was sure Vicky's back was turned he darted over to another table a short ways away where a woman sat with her face buried in the menu.

Taking a seat he whispered, "Yo, everything ready?"

A sly smile appeared on the strange woman's visage, "I've got the camera ready. All you have to do is strike the right pose and you'll be the hottest thing since—well—since Chip Skylark."

"Word," Skip grinned, "I'll probably be bigger than that overly praised loser ever was. When you snap a picture of me kissing Vicky and sell it to Teen Scene (the top pop culture magazine) everyone will see how lame Chip is and how easy it was for me to steal his girl!"

"Keep your voice down," she cautioned, "This place is crawling with celebrities who've all been in town for Skylark's latest concert. And there are plenty of stars here who'd love to pay me back for taking a few choice shots that ruined their picture perfect lives."

"Yo I'm surprised that **_I_** was able to get a hold of you yo." Skip admitted, "Good thing my manager's familiar with your work _Janice_ _Turnkey_."

"You're just lucky your check cleared," she chided, "I'm a freelance photographer and I only stick my neck out for the really risky—highly _valuable_—shots."

"Word. Just think," Skip snickered, "by this time tomorrow Chip Skylark will be just another washed up has-been. And thanks to the picture you're taking I'll be seen as being twice the romantic, hottie, and talented singer!"

"And once Chip's been knocked off the music charts and you're number one you'll dump that ill-tempered shrew and become the most eligible bachelor in the music biz." Turnkey smirked. "As one sleaze ball to another I've got to admit, I'm impressed."

"Word," Skip beamed flashing _Chip's_ signature pointy gesture, "it's all part of the Hollywood game. And I intend to win word!"

* * *

Two figures watched from the kitchen doors as Skip returned to his bored-to-tears date.

"There they are," Timmy whispered wearing a busboy's uniform, "you go over and take their order and I'll get-" he glanced around and spotted a violinist playing, "-a violin!"

"_Right_," Chip nodded clad in a waiter's uniform. He hoped that the fake mustache and notepad he was holding in front of his face would help conceal his identity.

_Where does Timmy get all this stuff?_ he wondered while he walked towards the table.

Over at the table Vicky was lost in thought, the image of Chip's pitiful expression as Skip was rolling up the window kept haunting her mind. _If he was just putting on some kind of show back there he sure can act._ she told herself. She was beginning to feel unsure that this whole 'being in love with her' thing was really just some publicity stunt.

_What if he's serious?_ she asked herself, _Do I...love him back?_

Before she could give much more thought to the matter the waiter arrived to take their order. She nearly toppled out of her chair when she looked up to see the familiar face of-

_Ch-Chip Skylark?!_ her pink eyes bugged out as he gave her a quick wink.

Skip wasn't paying much attention as he stared at the menu, "Yo is there anything in here not covered in slime yo?"

"Perhaps you need a moment longer monsieur?" Chip asked in a passable French accent.

Slapping a hand to her forehead Vicky checked to make sure that Skip's nose was still buried in the menu, "Um...Skip darling, I'm just gonna go freshen up in the powder room. You take your time, I'll be right back!"

"Yo...whatever." he mumbled not bothering to look up as Vicky stood and dragged Chip over towards the restrooms.

Once they were both out of earshot she let go of his arm and hissed, "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Vicky it's cool, I know what's really going on." he explained.

"Then you know that you shouldn't be here!" she snapped, "If you blow this date Skip will ruin my dad's career...which will ruin MY life!"

"Relax Vicky," he assured her, "Timmy and I have this all figured out."

"What?!" she couldn't believe this, "The twerp's here too?!"

"Yeah, now just play it cool and we'll have you out of here in no time. There's no way Skip's gonna get away with blackmailing my girl."

Fuming she growled, "I am **NOT** your girl!"

Back over at their window-side table Skip was growing impatient, "Yo, where is she yo? It doesn't take that long to go powder your nose."

Vicky returned sweating nervously, _Chip and the twerp better not mess this up. My dad needs that job and I need my freedom if I'm ever gonna get my daycare business off the ground._

"Yo you're back," Skip flashed a big smile and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "so...you wanna like pick up where we left off yo?"

"And where was that?" she asked uneasily.

"Word, it's our first date, the waiter's gone, and it's just _you_ and _me_." he leaned in as he spoke, "it's a perfect opportunity to share a first k-"

Vicky was trembling in her chair, if she moved away Skip would be furious. Chip spotted what was happening and came storming over. Luckily Timmy rushed up before the jealous teen could blow their cover.

Wearing a fake mustache as well he tucked a green violin under his chin and started playing, "Some musique for the happy couple nes pas?"

Vicky winced at his horrible French accent. Skip didn't seem to care; he was just peeved that his attempt at kissing her had been ruined.

Fortunately the music was bearable. That was thanks to the magical green violin and the pink bow being raked across it. If it were left up to Timmy's actual musical skills—well—the restaurant would've been cleared in two seconds flat.

"Ah, look at me," Cosmo exclaimed happily (unnoticed by the diners), "I'm musically inclined! Finally!"

"Well I've gotta say," Wanda replied, "you're a much better violin than you are an electric triangle player."

"Shh..." Timmy whispered. "...you're musical instruments; you're not supposed to talk."

"Uh Timmy," Cosmo inquired, "do you **_know_** any French?"

"Not really," Timmy admitted, grateful that the music was drowning out their voices, "I wish I could speak French!"

Wanda cringed as a wand appeared in the curve at the tip of the violin. Cosmo was granting the wish...haphazardly.

_Poof!_

_Je parle le français!_

"Bonjour madame et monsieur," Timmy greeted the diners with scratchy pronunciation.

Vicky wanted to crawl under the table and hide. She wasn't an ace at French by any means but two years of it in high school had taught her enough to know that there was no way Timmy was gonna pull this off.

Turning to a skeptical looking Skip the busboy continued, "Vous avez un poulet chaud dans vos pantalon flambant."

Wanda sighed, _He may have wished he could speak French, but he never specified that he wanted to be able to speak it well._

The reddish-orange haired teen stared down at Timmy like he'd lost his mind. _Did the squirt really just tell Skip that he had a hot chicken in his flaming pants?!_

"Yo sorry dude," Skip yawned, "I don't speak French. Just bring us some soup or something okay?"

"Oui!" Timmy nodded and hurried off.

"And send the other waiter next time!" Vicky called.

She honestly didn't know how much more of this date her nerves could take. Whatever Skip was up to he needed to hurry up and get it over with. _I am so ready to go home!_

In what couldn't have been more than thirty seconds later Chip reappeared with a tray carrying their soup. He sat a bowl in front of each them. Vicky noted the mischievous grin on his face as he sat a bowl in front of Skip.

Taking a sip of soup Skip immediately dropped his spoon. His face turned red and he seemed to be holding in a mouthful of fire. Vicky watched amusedly as his hands flew to his throat and steam poured from his ears. _Hn, this almost makes the whole charade worth it._

After guzzling down a pitcher of water he'd snagged from a passing waitress he finally managed to speak, "Word! This stuff is like **majorly** spicy yo!"

Vicky eyed her bowl suspiciously. Chip probably wouldn't have tampered with it, but Timmy... "Um, suddenly my appetite's gone."

"Perhaps the madame et mon_sewer_ would like to skip to dessert?" Chip asked in a smooth yet Skip-mocking tone.

"Yo!" Skip glared at him, still not picking up on the familiarity of his face, it was only a fake mustache and the red cap was on for crying out loud!

"May I suggest the Banana Flambé?" he smirked as Timmy reappeared and placed a dish in front of Skip.

"Here you go my good man," Timmy grinned handing a pink blowtorch to Chip.

"Merci!"

Vicky winced as a raging fire sprang from the blowtorch and singed her 'date' from the shoulders up. _Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark._

"Word man!" the blond exclaimed leaping up from his seat and grabbing Vicky's wrist, "This has got to be the worst restaurant I've ever been to yo! We're outta here!"

The pink eyed teen stared over her shoulder at the meddling duo. She was secretly hoping their plan would work but now it looked like the whole thing was going up in smoke. She had no choice but to leave with Skip...that alone was enough to make her stomach churn.

"Great," Timmy sighed, "what do we do now?"

Throwing a towel over his arm Chip furrowed his brows, "Plan B!"

Shrugging Timmy followed suit and headed back towards the kitchen to see what their next move would be.

Janice sighed from her seat as Skip threw her an angry glare before heading out the door. "It's a real shame I can't sell off all these great shots I got of that second rate singer getting scalded and flambéed."

Behind the coat rack by the doors Tootie poked her head out and spotted her sister's unwilling retreat. She waited until all was clear before pressing the button on her choker.

Instantly a puff of pink smoke appeared, "Well?" Cupid demanded, "What's the story?"

"Chip and Timmy are trying to get Skip to call off the date but he's persistent. It's like he's got something big planned." she pointed towards the table where the strange lady was sitting just seconds earlier, "He went over there and spoke to some woman. I think she's in on whatever's really up here."

"Hm," Cupid rubbed his chin, "seems like Mr. Sparkypants has high ambitions for making headlines. Tootie I want you to trail Vicky, don't let her out of your sight. And if you spot that weird lady again—follow her!"

Tootie saluted, "Yes sir!"

"And for goodness sake don't go stopping to smell the roses!" he reminded her.

"I won't," she promised.

"Good, now what's your mission?"

"Sir, to track down Vicky and stop Skip Sparkypants's evil plan to break Chip's heart!" she recited.

"And if you see that party of one diner again?"

"Follow her and obtain information of the plot in question sir!"

"And what is your top priority missy?!"

Tootie paused a moment to think, "Uh—to defend the honor of love?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" came Cupid's passionate battle cry, "Now get out there and make me proud!"

Saluting Tootie gave him a questioning glance then darted out the door. Magical creatures sure could be weird.

Watching her go Cupid took a hanky out of his pink tux and dabbed at the corner of his eye, "Aw, they grow up so fast."

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Tootie gets a bigger role in the story, Vicky finally has a cavalry rushing to rescue her from the conspiring clutches of Skip Sparkypants, and Cosmo got to discover his inner musician. Next Chapter: Now that dinner's over the next stop is the movie theater! Plan B is set into action and Vicky bumps into her not-so-little sister! Oh, review please! 


	10. Special Operative Trudy

**A/N: **Reviews!! I love them! And they are definitely not rice! ;-)

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Ten: Special Operative Trudy_

The disastrous date continued with Skip dragging Vicky to a big movie premiere at the large theatre just down the street from the Dimmadome.

Chip and Timmy just barely managed to sneak in unnoticed by the 'couple' and grabbed the two available seats in front of them.

Vicky quirked an eyebrow, _That cap looks familiar..._

It was already dark, the previews had started, and the only sounds from the audience were those of people slurping through straws and munching on snacks. Skip turned his head and spotted Janice Turnkey sitting in the back row. She'd snuck in her camera and was adjusting the zoom lens.

"Perfect," he muttered.

Up in the projection booth Tootie stared down at the audience below and scanned the crowd until she came across a silly pink hat. "That's Timmy!" she exclaimed happily.

Noticing her mistake she quickly brought her hands up to cover her mouth but luckily the pimple-faced guy in charge of the booth was out cold the minute he'd set the reel rolling.

"Hm..." her blue eyes traveled through the rows, "I see Timmy, and Chip, there's Vicky, and Sparkypants...but where's that weird lady from the restaurant?"

Down in the seats Skip pretended to yawn and stretched an arm out to drape over Vicky's shoulders. Hearing the 'yawn' Chip instantly reclined sending the back of his seat banging down on Skip's kneecaps.

Vicky suppressed a snicker when the blond jolted up stiffly. "Yo this is whack yo!" he griped, "It seems like everywhere we go there's someone dissin' us!"

"You mean you _Dorky_pants," Vicky smirked.

"Yo don't forget our deal yo." he warned, "If this date doesn't go well I can always make your old man take the heat for it yo."

"You must've been second rate your whole life," she muttered angrily, "What is it with you and your stupid grudge against Chip Skylark?"

"Word, he's always been number one!" Skip complained receiving several _Shh's_ from the crowd, "He never had to deal with some other guy knocking him off the charts. I couldn't ruin him through music, so I'll get my revenge using you!"

Pink eyes widened, "And just how the heck are you supposed to do that?!"

The movie had already started and was well into the first scene. Chip wasn't paying attention to the screen though, his focus lie on the bickering teens behind him. Timmy...well okay so he was watching the movie.

"Ooo...violence!" his green soda cheered, "Yay violence!"

"Um Timmy..." the pink box of chocolate covered peanuts in his hand whispered, "...shouldn't you be paying attention to what's going on behind you? It sounds like Vicky might be in trouble!"

"Uh-huh," Timmy replied absently with his eyes glued to the high speed car chase on the big screen, "I'll do my homework during the commercials Mom."

Sighing Wanda tried to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Yo, we both want outta this date right?" Skip asked.

"A world of 'yes'." Vicky nodded hesitantly.

Leaning in Skip smirked, "Word, so pucker up and we can call it a wrap."

"WHAT?!" Vicky froze in place, "Th-that's your big revenge on Chip Skylark?! Kissing some girl he supposedly likes?!"

"Word, short and simple word."

Vicky wasn't sure what to do. Ever since the date had started she'd been looking for a way out. Chip and Timmy hadn't been much help; all they'd managed to do was further annoy the less popular pop singer. Here was her chance to end the nightmare right away.

_Ugh...why can't I do it?!_ she screamed frantically in her mind.

As if in reply her gaze fell on the seats in front of her. She could see Chip peering through the crack in between the backs of the chairs. He seemed to be silently begging her not to do it. Those gorgeous blue pools were pulling her in, making her dread the kiss.

_I-I can't do it!_ she mentally cried, _I may have hurt his feelings before when I didn't believe him about the crush but...I can't break his heart! Especially not with him watching!!_

Skip's eyes widened when Vicky suddenly yanked herself out of his grasp.

"I-I won't do it." she mumbled.

"What?!" he demanded.

"You heard me!" she snapped, "I won't help you do anything to hurt Chip!"

A relieved smile spread over Chip's face. _Awesome, I knew she cared!_

Glancing around at the annoyed spectators Skip sighed in frustration and hissed. "Yo, did you forget about our deal yo?"

"No," Vicky scowled, "but my family managed with my dad out of work before. We can certainly do it again!"

"Word," he smirked, "with you stuck working some dead-end job for the rest of your life."

Flinching she muttered through clenched teeth, "I-I don't care!"

Back in the back row Janice was growing impatient, "That idiot doesn't know the first thing about blackmail. It looks like I'm gonna have to do this my way."

A cell phone jingle sounded in the front of the theater. Skip yanked it off his belt as popcorn and hard candy came raining down on them from irritated audience members.

"Yo?"

"Looks like your brilliant plan has bombed Sparkypants," Janice's voice hissed, "Time for me to take over."

"Yo and what do you suggest yo?" he questioned mockingly.

"Just get her out to the lobby and I'll be ready to photograph the kiss."

_Click._

Skip clipped the cell phone back onto his belt and locked eyes with the annoyed redhead.

"Yo, have it your way." he feigned defeat, "Let's ditch this movie. This date is so over yo."

Tootie watched as her sister and the blond singer got up from their seats and headed towards the exit. "I'd better follow them."

Chip obviously had the same idea, only he was a little further behind. He'd almost made it out when he realized his 'little pal' wasn't with him. Sighing he turned on his heel and raced back down the aisle to grab the all too easily distracted twelve-year-old.

* * *

Out in the lobby Skip made sure to trail just a few steps behind the peeved young woman. Vicky kept her gaze trained on the glass doors up ahead. _There's no way I'm getting back in that limo with Skip Gaudypants!_

Skip smiled slyly when he spotted Janice up ahead raising her camera to eye level. "Yo Vicky-"

"Forget it loser," she grumbled, "I'm taking a cab home."

"Word, sure thing. But first..."

Vicky gasped when she felt someone grab her shoulders from behind and spin her around. In a split second she came face-to-face with Skip and a pair of puckered lips.

Janice eagerly zoomed in for the picture, "This is it," she snickered, "smile and say 'pay dirt'!"

Squeezing her eyes shut Vicky braced herself for the unwanted kiss that she had no time to dodge.

"**HI-YAH!!!**"

_WHAM!!_

"Y-OOF!!"

Opening her eyes she saw Skip Sparkypants sprawled out on the floor with stars and music notes swirling around his head.

"You okay si—I mean—Vicky?" the ebony haired female standing over him asked.

"Um...yeah." Vicky blinked in confusion, "Did you do that?"

The new girl smirked, "Yep."

"Yo...what hit me yo?" a dazed Skip muttered groggily as he started to come to.

Tootie's eyes widened, "Vicky, we've gotta go!"

"Huh? How'd you know my name?"

"Never mind that!" Tootie responded hastily grabbing the teen's hand and dragging her towards the door.

"Sparkypants!" the photographer shouted, "Get up! They're getting away!!"

"Well then stop them yo!" he shouted back staggering to his feet.

Janice launched herself at the escaping redhead, "No you don't! This shot will make my career!!"

"Shot?" Vicky skidded to a halt and spotted the camera around Janice's neck, "You're a photographer?"

"That's right sweetheart." Janice winced having hit the ground just short of Vicky, "And lately you've proven to be a very valuable subject."

The babysitter's pink eyes went aflame, "You're the one behind all those pictures of me and Chip?!"

"Well I can see your flashbulb's burned out."

Chip came rushing out of the theater doors with Timmy in tow just in time to see Vicky punch out the underhanded photographer's lights.

"Whoa," Timmy gasped, "looks like the real show's out here."

"Violence!" his green soda beamed, "Yay violence!!"

"Look Timmy," the pink snack box piped up, "who's that?"

Timmy followed Wanda's gaze over to the tall slender female in the black leotard. She was currently trying to drag Vicky out the door. "C'mon Vicky, we've gotta get you out of here!"

"I don't know," he admitted, "but she seems kind of _familiar_."

"_Too_ familiar," Cosmo added only to have Wanda glare at him, "What?"

"You're such a dimwitted moron," she sighed.

"Wanda!" he scolded, "I hardly think that this is the time or place for that sort of thing!"

"Timmy!" Chip shouted, "Stop talking to your movie snacks, we've gotta follow them!"

"Huh?"

In the confusion (and conversing between food/drink storage containers) Timmy had failed to notice Vicky and the new girl rush out the door with the photographer and Skip hot on the heels.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Vicky panted running alongside her mysterious rescuer.

Tootie scanned their surroundings aimlessly, "Uh...I'm not sure. But we have to go somewhere where we can lose those two and fast!"

Glancing ahead Vicky spotted the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. "In there!" she pointed, "I used to be Chip Skylark's personal assistant. His last concert was in there. I know my way around inside!"

"They're heading for the Dimmadome!" Janice huffed lightly pressing a handkerchief against her throbbing black eye.

"Yo I've got it covered," Skip grinned flipping open his cell phone, "Word Bryce? Have the limo bring my bodyguards around to the Dimmadome yo."

"You had bodyguards on standby?" Janice asked.

"Yo, I never leave home without 'em."

Tootie and Vicky entered one of the seldom locked side doors to the Dimmadome. Once inside Vicky spun around and pointed a finger in her fellow escapee's face.

"Alright Mrs. James Bond I want some answers and I want them NOW!"

Tootie's eyes widened, "Um..."

"First of all," Vicky began heatedly, "who are you and how the heck do you know my name?"

"Uh..." Tootie faltered, she had to think up something quick! "...I'm...uh...To—ur—Trudy. Yeah! Special Operative Trudy! I've been assigned to help you out!"

Vicky stared at her skeptically. "You expect me to believe that?!"

"Yes?" she smiled sheepishly.

Arching an eyebrow she scoffed, "Alright then _Trudy_, just who do you work for?"

_Leave it to Vicky to get suspicious in the face of danger._ Tootie mentally groaned, "Uh...I'm with an organization dedicated to uncovering media conspiracies and disproving untrue celebrity gossip. My superior's name is-"

_Think Tootie think! _she urged herself, _I can't just come out and say Cupid! _

"Well?" Vicky tapped her foot impatiently, ignoring the pounding at the door behind Trudy.

Tootie's eyes darted left to right for one frantic moment before her face lit up with an idea, "Big C!" she answered.

"Big C?" Vicky questioned, _That is so lame._

"Yep!" Tootie felt like bouncing around at her own 'cleverness' but restrained herself, "Good ol' Big C!"

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

"Yo open up Vicky!" Skip shouted from the other side of the door, "Word we saw you run in there!"

"Well at least now we know that his sense of sight is better than his tone-deaf sense of hearing." Tootie joked, and surprisingly, Vicky laughed!

"Hey, you're alright," she commented amiably, "I still don't buy your story though."

"Whatever," Tootie shrugged, "do you know someplace where we can hide?"

"Follow me," Vicky instructed, "most of the props from Chip's concert are still lying around here. That'll give us some cover."

"Great, you go ahead. I'll catch up."

Shrugging Vicky did as she was told and ran off backstage.

Once her sister was out of sight Tootie ran a short ways from the door and pressed the button on her choker.

_Poof!_

"What the heck is going on?!" Cupid demanded the instant he appeared. "It's pandemonium around here!"

"Sorry," Tootie apologized, "but Skip was about to kiss Vicky, and that photographer lady was there, I had to do something!"

"So..." Cupid's blue eyes narrowed, "...that prude from the restaurant was the sneaky photographer all along ay?"

Tootie nodded, "Vicky and I are hiding out here but it's just a matter of time before they catch us!"

"Don't sweat it hon," Cupid assured her, "I spotted Chip and that bucktoothed kid heading this way. Just keep her hidden and out of trouble until they get here."

"But Skip-"

Cupid raised a hand to silence her then flashed a dazzling smile, "-is not a master of teeth-fu!"

Sighing Tootie saluted and rushed off to find Vicky. Cupid poofed away just as the door was knocked in by an overly muscular bodyguard in a lavender jacket and denim jeans.

Skip stormed in followed by two more burly goons. "Yo, you guys spread out and find that redheaded chick yo."

"What about Skylark?" Janice questioned.

"Word," Skip smirked instructing the third goon to help him barricade the door, "by the time he finds a way in I'll already be lockin' lips with his girl!"

* * *

"Vicky?" Tootie whispered as she carefully maneuvered herself through the maze of boxes, props, and TV cameras. "OH!" she yelped feeling herself get yanked behind a large cardboard cutout of Chip's face.

"Shh!!" Vicky hissed slapping a hand over her mouth, "We've gotta be quiet. Skip's already in here!"

"How do you know?"

"I smell dork," she stated grimly.

Peering out from behind the large background prop they spotted two of the three burly bodyguards searching the area for them.

"Well Ms._ Special Operative_, got any bright ideas?" Vicky asked sarcastically.

Scanning their surroundings she spotted a ladder hanging down from the steal beams overhead. "A few."

"What?" Vicky drew back, "I'm not going up there! I saw a guy fall through the floor when he was rigging the lights!" She neglected to mention the part where she accidentally threw the clipboard at him.

"We have to!" Tootie insisted, "If we stay down here they'll find us for sure!"

Grunting Vicky reluctantly followed Tootie out from their current hiding place, trailed along in the shadows, and finally up to the ladder.

"You first," Tootie instructed.

Rolling her eyes Vicky made her way up the ladder. Tootie glanced around once more before warily climbing up behind her.

* * *

_Outside the Dimmadome..._

"It's no use," Chip panted as he and Timmy both shoved against the side door with all their might. "It won't budge."

"Swell," Timmy huffed, "and I bet this is the only side door that's typically left unlocked too."

The cup of green soda at his feet fake coughed. "_Cough!_ **_Magical fairies!_** _Cough!_"

"Timmy dude, you know you really shouldn't litter."

"Ehehe..." Timmy gulped reaching down to scoop up his disguised fairy godparents, "you're right Chip. Um...I'll just be over here tossing this garbage into the proper trash receptacles."

"Awesome," Chip gave his little pal a thumb's up and went back to trying to figure out a way inside.

Safely hidden behind the dumpster Timmy stooped down and whispered to his godparents, "Cosmo! Wanda! I wish there was a way for Chip and me to get inside!"

"You got it Timmy!" Cosmo beamed holding up a wand in his straw.

_Poof!_

_**EXPLOSION!!**_

Timmy stared slack jawed and bug eyed at the big gaping hole in the side of the Dimmadome.

"Cosmo!" Wanda gasped.

"What?" her hubby asked obliviously, "I learned that from the action movie! Yay violence!!"

"Wow," Chip coughed waving the dust away from his face, "that's convenient."

* * *

"What was that?!" Vicky panicked struggling to keep balance after the loud blast.

"It sounds like some idiot just blew a hole in the side of the building," Tootie muttered wobbling back and forth on the metal rafter.

"There they are!" Janice shouted pointing up at the two women hiding amongst the lights and sandbags.

"Uh-oh," Tootie mumbled, "time to move."

"Where?!" Vicky demanded. "We're already up in the rafters? What's left—the roof?!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Tootie hastily replied shoving her towards the railing on the other side. An emergency access to the roof was just a few feet away.

"Are you crazy?!" the reddish-orange haired teen cast a shaky look down at the stage below. Skip Sparkypants and his crew were already making their up via the ladders left lying on the ground. _Ugh...I knew I should've stayed in bed today._

_

* * *

_

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Tensions are mounting as we enter the climax of the story. With time running out will Chip make it to Vicky in time? Or will Skip finally one-up his longtime rival? Next Chapter: Roses are red, violets are blue, one whiff of the first will turn Tootie's form true! There's a lot on the line and it's gonna take some major magic to fix this mess. So who's the big hero? Here's a clue...review!

Mr. Crocker: Stupid worthless fairy tracker! Why won't you work?!

::_Crocker struggles with the malfunctioning device and finally winds up pounding it against the walls. In the process he unwittingly knocks over a box labeled 'smoof junk'_.::

Mrs. Crocker: ::_down the hall_:: Denzel! Mama already told you to stop trying to wedge yourself into those old rubber pants of yours!

:: _Big swirling poof of smoke rises up from the top of an old lava lamp that's rolled out onto the floor. The form of a powerful mystical being takes shape...and then fades into Norm_.::

Norm: ::_reads from index card_:: Greetings 'insert human's name here' I am Norm, all powerful genie of the- ::_he pauses when he spots Crocker still struggling with the device_:: -oh great, it's Crackpot again. I knew I should've taken out a restraining order on you when I had the chance.

Mr. Crocker: ::_yelling at the tracking device_:: Work darn you! WORK!!

Norm: ::_unimpressed_:: What'd ya do? Get your pant's leg caught on the lamp or something? Geez, this is gettin' really old.

Mr. Crocker: ::_finally stops pounding on the tracker and notices Norm_:: A GENIE!! ::_blinks_:: Hey! Norm old buddy! It's you!

Norm: And no one's more upset about that than I am.

Mr. Crocker: ::_rushes up and slings an arm around Norm's shoulders_:: Oh this is fantastic Norm! Now we can get back to extracting our revenge on Turner and proving once and for all that he has—FaIrY GoDpArEnTs!!!

Norm: Well it's nice to see that there are no hard feelings about that whole Mars thing. But seriously man, you're cramping my style. Go, shoo now, go...find a girl to talk to...for once in your life.

Mr. Crocker: ::_rambles aimlessly_:: Oh it'll be just like old times Norm. You, me, a gazillion master plans all doomed to failure.

Norm: ::_losing his patience_:: Next time—Saturn.


	11. Gotta Give 'em What They Want

**A/N: **Ah the wonderful reviews. How I love them so...so keep 'em comin'! ;-) I'm happy everyone seems to like the whole 'older Tootie' concept. Keep in mind that she only advanced in years physically. Emotionally, mentally, etc. she's still twelve-years-old. This also accounts for why she's a somewhat clumsy and jittery agent. Of course she's an A-1 snoop (Deep Toot) so she's not completely hopeless. And incase anyone was wondering (or incase it comes up later) I'll continue making references to 'Deep Toot' because in "Channel Chasers" Vicky did the whole dropping to her knees scene and cried out, "WHO ARE YOU DEEP TOOT!" so I'm pretty sure she's encountered the mystery spy before. Eh, my story, my inferences...mwuhahaha I love the power of being a writer!

Mr. Turner: Hey, look honey! We're finally in a pre-story segment!

Mrs. Turner: Well isn't this nice. Which story is this segment for?

Mr. Turner:_ :sits_ _at the computer and scrolls up to the title:_ Hm..."Behind the Musician", it must be about pumpkins!

Mrs. Turner:_ :appears doubtful as she reads over the summary:_ I'm not sure dear. This sounds a lot like a Vicky/Chip story to me.

Mr. Turner: A Vicky/Chip story? Ha! Everyone knows that those two would NEVER get together. It'd take some sort of miracle for that to happen! Like Vicky's dad losing his job and she had to reluctantly take a full time position as Chip's personal assistant and slowly but surly they gain a tolerance for each other.

Mrs. Turner: Ooo! And then Chip's arch rival Skip Sparkypants could come in just as soon as Vicky and Chip started to actually like one another. But you'd need a second antagonist to tie the whole thing together. Maybe—well—since Chip's a big pop star maybe a devious underhanded photographer?

Mr. Turner: Yeah and next you could give Vicky a little competition by tossing pop diva Britney Britney into the mix!

Mrs. Turner: But Chip romantically persists on pursuing Vicky after realizing his undying love for her. Only Vicky wouldn't believe him and assume that the whole 'crush' was an attempt at publicity after the evil photographer sells suggestive photos of them to the media.

Mr. Turner: And then—for the climax—a blackmailing plot concocted by Skip and the wicked photographer (once they join forces) could be thwarted by Chip and his good pal our son Tommy—I mean—Timmy!

Mrs. Turner: And then another mystery woman appears; only she's on Vicky's side! Tensions mount as a chase scene erupts forcing the two women to the roof of the Dimmadome!

Mr. Turner: And the biggest twist of all comes when-

Me: STOP! Enough already! Geez, much more of this and you'll spoiler me right out of a hobby.

Mrs. Turner: Oops, sorry.

Mr. Turner: Hey, were you planning to write a story like that?

Me:_ :glares:_ No, ya think!

Mr. Turner: Then I've got a suggestion_ :pulls out a jar of peanut butter and jams it onto his head:_ A musical number featuring ME as Chip Skylark singing a new version of 'Icky Vicky'!

Me: Uh...don't call me, I'll call you. _:mutters:_ Or not.

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Eleven: Gotta Give 'em What They Want_

A warm summer breeze swept across the roof of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, it was a peaceful beautiful calm starry night...

_WHAM!_

...until the metal roof access door swung open and two frantic women came fleeing outside.

The small railing that ran along the slanted roof was little protection against the long drop should one slip and slide off the edge. Tootie really wished that Cupid had equipped her with some sort of emergency escape gear.

_A grappler, a rope, some suction cup wrist and knee pads!_ she mentally shouted, _But **no**, all I get is this stupid choker! Wait a minute..._

"The choker!" she exclaimed slapping a hand to her forehead, "How could I have forgotten about this!"

Vicky eyed her skeptically from the door, "Uh, this thing only locks from the inside. So if you've got some bright idea for getting us out of here you'd better get on with it!"

Turning her back to the fretful redhead Tootie pressed the red heart-shaped button on her choker.

"I don't understand," she panicked pressing the button again and again, "nothing's happening! Why isn't anything happening!"

"What on Earth are you doing!" Vicky demanded she could hear Skip and his goons approaching, their footsteps clanging on the metal rafter.

"I-I'm trying to contact my boss!" Tootie answered baffled, "But this stupid communicator must be broken or something. He's not responding!"

"Well if you really are some super secret spy or whatever then wouldn't he stay hidden until you're alone?"

Tootie blinked, "You may be right."

Rolling her eyes Vicky motioned her over, "Well if 'Big C' isn't going to help us then we've gotta hold these bozos off on our own."

Nodding Tootie raced over and helped Vicky press against the door. Their combined weight wouldn't hold off the bigger stronger bodyguards on the other side for long. They'd have to come up with an escape plan quick. Tootie just wished she knew of some alternative to jumping.

* * *

"Up there!" Timmy pointed towards the rafter where Skip and his gang were hurriedly edging their way over to the emergency roof access door.

"Oh no!" Chip gasped, "Vicky must be on the roof!"

"We'll never be able to beat Skip up there." Timmy frowned. But his frown shifted to a smirk when he noticed Cosmo and Wanda hiding in a bundle of extension cord behind Chip.

Bending down he whispered a quick wish.

Skip glanced down and spotted his rival. They exchanged a quick glare before Skip edged back over and kicked the ladder down. "Ha! Word Chip, you're too late word! This time I win!"

"SKIP!" Chip shouted, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Vicky!"

But Skip's goons had already reached the door and were breaking it down with ease.

Chip rushed to get the ladder and put it back in place but Timmy tugged on the sleeve of his jacket, "Uh Chip, why don't we just take the elevator instead?"

"Huh?" glancing over to the far wall Chip spotted a pink elevator, "Whoa, I never noticed that there before."

"C'mon!" Timmy and Chip ran over and pressed the 'UP' button. Seconds later the doors slid open and the two were inside.

Then came the awkward trip up which was made even more awkward by the elevator music that came pouring out of the green speaker.

_This sounds just like the music that's always playing in Cosmo's empty head._ Timmy noted, _Figures._

_

* * *

_

Across the street where large office buildings stood a lone winged figure hovered in an alley about ten stories up. He gasped when he saw the goons break down the door and Vicky and Tootie come stumbling backwards. They were in trouble!

"So where's the cavalry!" he demanded, "I know those fairies are inside. What's taking them so long!"

"YO!" Skip smirked as Tootie and Vicky were backed against the railing. "Ready to make the cover of Teen Scene babe?"

"Never you blackmailing loser creep!" Vicky exclaimed.

"And where do you intend to run?" Turnkey grinned raising her camera. She had to use her good eye to focus. "You're trapped you bothersome shrew!"

"Uh, what should we do with this one boss?" one bodyguard inquired referring to Tootie.

"We can't have any witnesses," Turnkey frowned to her blond accomplice.

"Yo it doesn't matter yo." Skip shrugged, "No one's gonna believe 'Icky Vicky' or her no name friend over me anyway."

"But I think-"

"Yo I don't pay you to think!" Skip snapped grabbing Vicky and yanking her face-to-face with him, "Just snap the picture so I can one-up that shiny teethed dork yo!"

Sighing Janice zoomed in while Skip puckered up. Vicky's eyes went wide.

_What now!_ she flinched, _There's nowhere to run! That Trudy girl wasn't much help and Chip won't get up here in time!_

"Don't do it Vicky!" Tootie screamed stomping her high heeled boot down on top of the bodyguard's foot.

"YOW!" he released her and grabbed his aching foot, hopping around in agony.

The other two goons made a dive for her but Tootie dunked and rolled between them. Springing up she tackled Skip and Vicky leaving Turnkey to groan in frustration.

"Would you please hold still!" she griped. "I knew I should've stuck to taking baby pictures at the Wall-to-Wall Mart!"

"YO!" Skip exclaimed snatching Tootie up by the arm, "You again! Word who are you!"

Snatching his wrist with her other arm she pried his hand off her and replied in a mocking tone, "_Yo_, I'm Special Operative Trudy, and you're goin' down!"

"Good idea," Janice rushed forward to shove the meddling woman over the railing but was blocked by Vicky who unexpectedly sprung into her path.

In hindsight that was a dumb move on her part but Vicky would just have to chock it up to pointless heroics later...if there was a later.

Skip gasped as both women were shoved over the railing, Vicky falling backwards against Tootie. "Yo what were you thinking yo!" he shouted at Turnkey.

"Drat," she muttered.

"**_AAAHH!_**"

_We're gonna die! We're gonna die! _Tootie panicked.

_I'm too young and cunning to die like this!_ Vicky whined.

Rapidly Cupid whipped out his bow and arrows, drew a heart-tipped arrow back, and let it fly!

_SWANG!_

Seeing something strike the wall just above her head Vicky instinctively reached out to grab it. To her extreme relief the object was embedded in the concrete just deep enough so that it would support her weight...even the extra few pounds that had grabbed hold of her feet.

"Ya know," she sighed, "you're supposed to be the big shot special operative here. So how come _I'm_ the one saving _you_?"

Looking up Tootie flashed her a sheepish grin, "Did I forget to mention I'm a rookie?"

_Ding!_

The remaining occupants atop the roof turned around to see that a pink elevator had risen out of the roof. Its doors slid open to reveal-

"Chip Skylark!" Skip scowled.

"And some little guy," one of the bodyguards added dumbly.

"With a silly pink hat," another noted.

Glancing up at his hat Timmy glared at the goons, "Now you're gonna get it!"

"Yeah!" a voice yelled from the green speaker, "Nobody makes fun of the hat! It's da bomb!"

Wanda closed the doors just as soon as Chip and Timmy emerged to keep Cosmo from blowing their cover.

Blue eyes did a fast scan of the roof, "Where's Vicky!"

Skip smirked at his rival, "Yo, she's just _hangin' out_ with a friend."

Hearing Chip's voice Vicky cried out for help.

"Vicky!" his eyes widened as he rushed to the railing.

"Now would be an excellent time for a hasty retreat Sparkypants," Turnkey advised.

"Word," he agreed.

The singer, photographer, and mindless overly-muscled guards dashed towards the emergency roof access only to have Chip's twelve-year-old sidekick jump into their path.

"Hold it right there!" Timmy warned.

"Yo, outta the way mini-dork," Skip threatened, "before my bodyguards give you the wedgie of your life yo!"

Gesturing towards the elevator Timmy feigned innocence, "Alright I give. But wouldn't it be faster to use the elevator instead?"

"Who's side is this kid on?" Turnkey questioned staring him down skeptically.

"Word who cares!" Skip replied absently leading the way to the elevator. "Let's just beat it before Skygeek gets us all arrested!"

The elevator doors slid shut just as Chip managed to pull Vicky and her 'friend' back over the railing.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, "That jerk and the photographer are gonna get away!"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." Timmy smirked as two eyes appeared on the pink elevator and gave him a playful wink.

* * *

_Inside the 'Wanda' elevator..._

"Yo I can't believe this yo!" Skip was fuming, "I hire the world's most devious photographer and STILL that loser Skylark comes out on top!"

Crossing her arms Janice glared back at him, "Well excuse me for not being a miracle worker. I'm a photographer for crying out loud, not some love goddess!"

"Word, consider your check cancelled!" Skip replied whipping out his cell phone.

_I knew I should've snapped those pictures back at the restaurant!_ Janice pouted furiously.

"Uh look at the bright side boss," one bodyguard spoke up.

"Yeah," another nodded, "at least we got away."

Suddenly the elevator began to shake, the lights flickered out, and finally the entire thing just halted. The crowd in the elevator was left in a very uncomfortable position, their eyes the only visible features.

"You were saying?" Turnkey murmured sardonically.

"Yo, I can't get a signal!" Skip yelled.

The third goon shifted about uneasily, "Did I mention tight spaces make me nauseous?"

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Sirens blared from the cop cars and police van outside the Dimmadome. A crowd had gathered and news crews were setting up for an 'on the scene' report.

A small stature reporter with styled black hair stood on a crate in front of the camera, "This is Chet Ubetcha reporting from outside the Dimmsdale Dimmadome where local authorities have just arrested second rate teen singing sensation Skip Sparkypants for breaking and entering. Among his accomplices is freelance photographer Janice Turnkey, known for her underhanded and often deceitful portrayal of several top celebrities. Her most recent photos of Chip Skylark and 'Icky Vicky' are now believed to be tailored and completely false."

The TV camera zoomed in on the line of struggling figures being led outside. Skip Sparkypants was in the lead. "Yo man, easy on the threads yo!" he shouted, "Word I'll have your badge if I find one stain from doughnut filling!"

The officer just rolled his eyes and shoved the protesting teen into the back of the police van. Turnkey was next, "So much for my career-making shot. This is the last time I work the vengeance angle."

In the foreground Chet Ubetcha continued with his report, "Officers say that they were able to apprehend the suspects when they were all found trapped together in an odd looking pink elevator which apparently vanished shortly after the arrest was made."

Timmy stood a safe distance away from the Dimmadome watching the amusing scene from a nearby bus stop. His fairy godparents appeared beside him grinning at the chaos and Skip's well deserved humiliation.

"Think his lawyers will get him off?" Wanda asked absently.

"Probably," Timmy shrugged, "but at least he won't be able to blackmail Vicky anymore. There's no way his record company will buy out her dad's business after all this bad publicity."

"But I don't get it," Cosmo protested, "He's only getting charged for breaking and entering. Why doesn't Chip come out and tell the cops about the blackmail?"

"Because then Vicky would wind up back in the headlines again," his godkid explained, "And that's the last thing she wants."

Across the street there was a small rest area with a fountain, a few park benches, and a small clearing just large enough for a game of Frisbee.

Tootie and Vicky stood on the sidewalk in front of it watching the crowd disperse.

Glancing sideways at her companion Tootie noticed that Vicky was trying to casually look behind them. Turning her head slightly she saw why.

Chip was standing by the edge of the fountain looking down at his reflection. He seemed to be reminiscing about something. Vicky appeared torn between a soft smile and a longing sigh.

Smiling herself Tootie nudged her sister. "Go talk to him."

"What?" Vicky spun back around pretending she didn't know what Tootie meant, but her blush was an obvious giveaway.

"I _saw_ you staring," Tootie teased, "What's stopping you?"

Finally releasing the pent up sigh Vicky confessed, "I don't know...what would I say?"

"Maybe you could apologize for being so distrustful and admit you like him too?" she offered with a knowing grin.

Giving her a sideways glance Vicky tried to save what was left of her pride. How on Earth did this strange woman know so much about her anyway? And why was it that she felt as though she'd known the 'special operative' for years? It was almost like—well—like she was talking to her dorky little sister. They both seemed to have her pegged when it came to her feelings for Chip.

"What makes you think I like him?" she questioned suspiciously, "And besides, even if I did he probably won't forgive me for calling him a jerk and a liar all this time."

"Ya never know until you try," Tootie urged in an almost singsong voice.

Now Vicky really felt as though she was conversing with her irritatingly correct little sister.

"Fine," she relented, "but I don't see what good it'll do."

"Good," Tootie beamed, "now I'd better get going."

"Huh?" Vicky seemed a bit disappointed, "Where?"

"Um...back to headquarters." Tootie replied nervously, "Big C probably has a load of case files on my desk by now."

"Oh, _sure_." Vicky shook her head in a show of good-natured disbelief, "Well thanks anyway. It was nice to have somebody on **my** side for a change."

Tootie gave a friendly thumb's up before heading across the street. "Take care Vicky!"

Giving a quick nod Vicky turned and started to approach Chip, a lump rising in her throat with each trembling step she took. She tried desperately to distract her mind from all the horrible things that could go wrong by thinking back to the scene on the roof of the Dimmadome.

_Special Operative Trudy and Big C, hn! _she mentally chided, _Yeah right! What does she think I was born yesterday? Still...somebody saved us from falling off the roof._

Pausing mid-step she thought back to the object she'd grabbed hold of just after being shoved over the railing. It almost looked like—an arrow?

_Wait..._ she blinked, _...it **was** an arrow! With a heart-shaped tip. Just like the heart on Trudy's choker. But that means...Big C really exists? Wow, and I thought the FBI was secretive!_

She had resumed walking midway through her puzzlement. When she snapped out of her stupor she found herself standing right in front of the dreamy singer.

Her pinks eyes drifted up to his concerned cerulean orbs. He regarded her silently. Their gazes locked each stood there before the fountain unsure of what to say. Things seemed to have come full circle since the night of the award's show.

"Well," Vicky finally began with a small nervous laugh, "here we are again. Alone and next to a fountain in the middle of the night."

At last a smile crept across Chip's flawless features. "Yeah, we've gotta stop meeting like this."

"Maybe next time I'll just take you up on your offer of dinner at Burger Hut huh?"

A slight chuckle was heard, so soft and musical that Vicky's ears soaked it right up. It echoed throughout her quivering frame and awakened the butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly to felt compelled to spill her heart out to him.

"Oh Chip," she sniffed, "I'm so sorry!"

She could have throttled herself for not being able to hold back the tears that were flowing from her reddening eyes. She was just so ashamed. All this time he'd been completely sincere with her about his feelings and all she had done was stomp on his heart. Why did she have to be so untrusting!

Frowning at her unhappiness Chip reached forward and pulled her close in a soothing embrace. For once Vicky didn't draw back and allowed herself to be comforted. Being in Chip's arms just felt so right. She was warm and safe and—loved.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, her words muffled by his red jacket, "sorry I didn't believe you. I was just so sure that it was a big publicity stunt. I mean-" she paused to sob into his chest, "-how can **you** love **_me_**!"

Rubbing her back up and down in comforting motions he took a moment to deeply inhale the fragrant scent of her hair. How could she not see why he loved her? She was icky, icky with a 'V'. But now...now she seemed different, now she seemed—special.

True she wasn't gonna be Miss Dimmsdale or anything, but she was pleasing to look at. And her personality wouldn't even win her Miss Congeniality, but there was something about that fiery attitude that he couldn't help but adore.

She wasn't some mindless cheering fan girl or a prim and perfect pop diva. She was simply Vicky, a strong willed temperamental teen with icy barriers that would have to be slowly melted away to get at the heart of gold they concealed.

Smiling Chip thought back on all they had gone through to reach this point. At long last Vicky was in his arms instead of on his case. What more could he ask for?

"Vicky," he spoke softly, "don't worry about not believing me okay. I probably would've thought the same thing if I were you."

"So," she sniffed pulling back from his chest and gazing up at his understanding smiling face with teary pink eyes, "you forgive me? And you don't hate me?"

"Of course I forgive you," he beamed, "and I could never hate you."

Vicky blushed when he pulled her close again and bent his head down slightly (putting them face-to-face). Grinning at her shy expression he added, "So now that everything's cleared up, what do ya say? Think there could be something between us?"

Blinking in astonishment she could hardly believe that after everything she'd put him through he'd still want to pursue a relationship together.

The redness in her cheeks faded as a bit of the old Vicky returned. Pink eyes danced with mischief as she placed her arms around his neck closed the gap between them.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Chip barely had time to smirk at her sly joke before their lips were locked and both teens felt the ground beneath them give way so that they experienced the light and dazed sensation of floating on air.

Pulling apart after a few seconds of standing there in that heavenly position Vicky and Chip stared at each other dreamily.

"I love you Chip Skylark." she murmured affectionately.

"And I love you Vicky—uh—dude," he stammered, "what _is_ your last name?"

* * *

"So love god," Tootie teased, "I guess the mission's over."

"Love is an ongoing battle missy," Cupid stated a little too profoundly. "It's**_ never _**over!"

Shaking her head and wearing an unrepressed grin she replied, "Whatever, I should probably start acting (and looking) my age again now."

"Oh right," Cupid snapped his fingers as if he'd forgotten causing a rose to appear between his thumb and index finger. "You'll need this."

Tootie drew back uneasily, "You're not gonna tie that to another arrow and fire it at me again are you?"

Chuckling Cupid waved to her dismissively, "No silly, remember all you have to do is smell the rose and its sweet aroma will change you back."

"Phew," Tootie wiped a bit of sweat off her brow, "that I can handle."

She accepted the rose eagerly and inhaled its fragrant scent. The petals flew off and swirled around her in a beautiful spiraling pattern. A soft pink glow outlined her form as her arms and legs shrank back to normal size. Her hair was pulled back up in pigtails, her glasses reappeared, and her black leotard reverted back to the gray skirt, black vest, and white shirt.

"Like I said," Cupid smirked, "stealth and style, a perfect match!"

"I'm just glad to be back to my old—I mean—young self again." she beamed as the streetlights reflected off her braces.

"Well," Cupid raked his toes across the air indicating he'd hoped she felt differently.

"What's wrong?"

"I was kinda thinking that maybe having a 'special operative' was just what my 'organization' needed." he replied, "So what do ya say Special Operative Trudy! Wanna be an on-call secret agent of **_love_**?"

Tootie gasped in delight, "Do I!"

"Great!" the pink haired mascot was glad he wouldn't have to shoot her with another arrow...the kid was getting awfully squeamish around them. "I'll just leave the spell in place and you can keep the choker so we can stay in contact!"

The twelve-year-old jumped about excitedly, _I'm gonna be a secret agent! I'm gonna be a secret agent! I'm gonna be a secret agent—of **love**!_

After a quick handshake to seal the deal Cupid poofed himself back to work and Tootie set off for home before anyone could notice she was missing.

Timmy had already headed home with his fairy godparents (on the Cosmo scooter) so that Chip and Vicky could enjoy a late night intimate limo ride.

_Poof!_

_Cozzie's two cents!_

"But not **_THAT_** intimate because then we'd have to up the rating on the story!"

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Whooo! One chapter left to go! This update took longer because I've been working on reconstructing my main site **_Agent Di's Universe_**. If anyone would like to visit the Fairly OddParents Gallery the link is up at my profile page. So review, view, and um...thank you! 


	12. Assess the Change

**A/N: **Well, it's been a fun story but alas, all great stories must come to an end. This is the final chapter so please enjoy and remember to review. I'm grateful to everyone who's taken time to review and give me wonderful feedback. You're all awesome! _:applauds you:_ Enough mush, on with the finale!

_**Behind the Musician**_

_Chapter Twelve: Assess the Change_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Dimmsdale. The birds were singing, joggers were jogging, the ice cream man was running his rounds, and two squirrels raced around in the backyard of an ordinary house in the suburbs.

"Wanda look!" the green squirrel exclaimed with his cheeks packed full of acorns, "Check out how many nuts I can fit in my mouth at once!"

The pink squirrel sighed being used to her hubby's senseless behavior by now. "That's great sweetie, but I wouldn't go around bragging about that at the next Fairy Convention."

"Oh don't worry," he assured her playfully, "I learned my lesson after the last one."

Rolling her eyes Wanda thought back to the time when Cosmo had floated around during the last convention boasting to everyone that his trumpet blast could clear a whole city block. None of the other fairies really figured out that he had actually been taking trumpet lessons back then.

Their godchild came outside with a baseball bat and glove. "Hi guys!" he greeted, "Guess what? Dad took a vacation day today so he gets to stay home and play catch with me!"

"That's great Timmy," Cosmo answered with an acorn-packed grin, "Check out how many nuts I-"

"So I take it that's what your good mood's all about?" Wanda interrupted.

"Partly," Timmy smiled, "now that Vicky's dating Chip she's got less time to baby-sit. Plus she's gonna start college in a few weeks."

"College?" Cosmo laughed, "Why would anybody wanna go there?"

"To further their education," Wanda stated matter-of-factly.

"Aaahh!" Cosmo screamed, "Not more learning!"

"Yep," Timmy nodded, "and the best part is that it's somewhere out of town, so now she'll only be free to baby-sit on the weekends!"

"Wow," Wanda was happy for him, he deserved a break from his tormentor every once in a while, "looks like you'll have lots of Vicky-free time during the weekdays."

"Totally, there's no downside!"

The two oddly colored squirrels exchanged doubtful glances but kept quiet.

Over in her garden Mrs. Turner was trying desperately to get something to grow...or at least stay alive.

"Everything I touch dies!" she balled.

"Aw cheer up honey," Mr. Turner cooed, "I'm sure you'll manage to make a lovely garden. Much better than the Dinklebergs' garden next door. Grr...Dinklebergs."

"Maybe you're right dear," she sniffled, "after all, with Vicky out of town at college during the week I'll have lots of time to stay home and work on it."

"Good thing she'll still be available to work weekends."

"Yes, we'll just have to start spending extra time out of the house then to make up for it." Mrs. Turner concluded brightly.

"I'm sure Timmy won't mind," Mr. Turner added, "He **_loves_** Vicky!"

* * *

Said evil babysitter was currently up in her room packing for college. Well, she was **supposed** to be packing for college, but she was actually chattering away on the phone with her new boyfriend. 

"Okay Chip darling!" she swooned, "Enjoy the rest of your concert tour. I'll see you in a few days after I get settled in my new apartment!"

"You sure you're gonna be cool with living away from home?" Chip asked.

"I'll be fine," she answered confidently, "I've got a roommate and everything. Plus I can't go to school here in Dimmsdale, they don't offer the right courses for the Early Childhood Development degree I need."

"Still got your heart set on building that daycare center huh?" he chuckled.

"Yep!" she chirped, "Lovable Vicky's Center for Precious Gifts From Above is just a few short years and one lousy degree away from becoming a reality!"

"Awesome," he smiled, trying to be supportive despite his better judgment, "my crew should be at Brightsburg and settled in by nine tonight so drop me a line then okay?"

"Sure," she agreed fishing the number to his new hotel room out of her jeans pocket, "love ya Chip sweetie!"

"Back at ya babe, later!"

Vicky hung up and turned to find Tootie standing by a box of her stuffed animals holding up a plushy Chip doll.

"Oh Chip," she teased kissing the doll, "I'll count the seconds we're apart!"

_Smooch! Smooch! Smooch!_

Vicky's cheeks went bright red. Curse nosy little sisters everywhere!

"TOOTIE!" she screamed taking off after her giggling sister, "GET BACK HERE YOU BRATTY DORK!"

Racing down the stairs Tootie held the Chip doll close and kept right on mocking her (now she knew how her indestructible Crimson Chin doll felt), "Runaway with me Chip darling! Let's get married!"

"URGH!" Vicky fumed, _Where's Mr. Hammer when I need him!_

"Then we can have twelve kids and name them all Chip Jr.!"

"YOU LITTLE**_ TWERP_**!"

* * *

_Outside Chip's hotel..._

"Sorry about the limo driver coming down with the flu like that Chip," Tony Platinum apologized (a stern warning from Chip concerning his constant butting in had humbled the materialistic manager a bit), "but I promise the tour bus will work just as well."

"No biggie," Chip shrugged as the last of his suitcases was loaded into the back of the bus, "I'm just ready to hit the road and get back to the music."

"That's the spirit," Tony cheered, "and just so you don't worry, we've found a replacement to act as your new temporary personal assistant."

"What?" cerulean eyes widened, "Already?"

"Of course!" his manager stepped aside to reveal a perky blonde girl with mint green eyes and the IQ of a doorstop, "And the good news is Vicky recommended her herself!"

"OH MY GOSH!" the teen girl squealed, "CHIP SKYLARK!"

A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Chip's neck, _Guess Vicky's mean streak is still there. _

Well, if she was trying to make sure that her replacement didn't steal her boyfriend she had definitely succeeded.

_It's just until the end of summer...it's just until the end of summer..._ He kept repeating in his mind as the bubbly blonde proceeded to twitch and giggle about her massive collection of Chip memorabilia.

"Chip, meet Mimi Clutterstaff." Tony announced, "Oops, look at the time, we'd better be off then! Just a half dozen or so cities left to visit!"

The hyperactive ditz followed the two men into the tour bus and sat right next to—you guessed it—Chip.

"Oh Chip!" she babbled, her mouth going 100mph, "I just love you Chip Skylark! I really do! I have every album you've ever made and-"

"She eats her Frosty Chip-O's every day for breakfast," the passengers recited, recalling Mimi from the interview and countless disturbingly obsessive fan letters.

Drawing back in fear as she latched onto his arm Chip tried to coax himself out of jumping through the window as the bus started off on the ride to Brightsburg. A trip which would take longer than usual due to rush hour traffic. _It's just over a month until fall. I can make it...I can make it..._

"OOO!" Mimi exclaimed shoving one hand into her purse and pulling out a carefully folded envelop. Shoving it into his face she chirped, "I always carry the wad of gum you gave me Chippy!"

Chip stared at his reflection in the window as if he were silently begging it for help, the sign outside read 'You Are Now Leaving Dimmsdale...WHY!'

Sighing he pressed his face up against it, _Because absence makes the heart grow fonder._

_**The End!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Amanda/Artiste: And there you have it! The fic is hereby FINISHED:_party streamers, balloons, and confetti rain down from the ceiling_: Whoo! Vicky/Chip 4 Ever! I'll also be posting the first chapter of this fic's sequel today. Look for it, "Phantom of the Music Biz", subtitled "Genie Gypped"! Now review and go read some more! Ooo, and the Fairly OddParents Gallery link is on my profile page, duh.

Timmy: Why do I get the feeling that my weekends just got a heck of a lot more complicated?

Wanda: Aw, cheer up honey. Vicky's in love now, love makes everything better!

Cosmo: _:obliviously:_ Yeah, just like marriage makes everything duller!

Wanda:_ :glares:_

Cosmo: _:gulps:_ Uh—I mean— :_pulls out a nickel_: It was Phillip!

:_Timmy and Wanda stare half-liddedly at Cosmo in unmasked annoyance._:

Cosmo: _:nervously:_ Ah ha ha ha! Well Phillip, what do you have to say for yourself!

Phillip: ...

Cosmo: _Riiight_.

:_The sound of a train whistle is heard._:

Wanda: _:snatches Phillip: _Okay Cosmo, I'll be right back.

Cosmo:_ :blinks: _Uh Wanda? Where are you taking Phillip?

:_The train whistle is heard again, this time closer and followed by Wanda's evil laughter._:

Timmy: _:questioningly glances at Wanda:_ Don't they press pennies on railroad tracks?

Cosmo: _:realization hits:_ AAAAHH! PHILLIP! NOOO!

Timmy: _:smirks: _And that's a wrap!


End file.
